Betray My Absent Heart
by JustMeAngrie
Summary: What if Jake was with Bella when she jumped? Would the wolves get Victoria on their own? Would Edward come back to check on her? This story is mainly from Bella's point of view. Please read and review. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Twilight Saga or any character therin…**

**As a general rule, I do not mess with SM's story. I have written all my stories leaving her basic story intact. However, I was on my umpteenth re-read of the saga and stopped near the end of New Moon with an idea. What if…the timing was altered ever so slightly. In this story, Jacob finds out about Harry's heart attack later. So after losing Victoria, he heads directly back to check on Bella.**

**In my copy of New Moon, this story picks up on page 354 near the bottom. I hope you like it. It will mainly be from Bella's POV but I may write from other POV's to shake things up. There will also be direct quotes from New Moon because some things will not change from the timing (I will put SM's words in italics).**

**Please Review good or bad – I can take it.**

oooOooo

**Chapter One - Pressure Altered **

_"I'll be at the beach," I told Billy and hurried out the door._

"Humph," Jacob gushed air as I walked right into him, "Where's the fire Bells?"

"Jake!" I cried in relief even though I had crashed into a tower of flesh, "You are a sight for bored eyes. Billy said there was a fresh trail this morning."

"Yeah," he grimaced, "We almost had the redhead again, but she's a slippery leech."

"Oh," I said trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

He continued seeming not to notice, _"She took off into the water. I raced home. I was afraid she would double back swimming. You spend so much time at the beach."_

"So this means no…fun," I said in case Billy could overhear disappointment was thick in my voice.

"We can still go up there and see," he offered giving in to me, "It is a good vantage point to scope the water."

"Sounds like a plan," I chimed happily.

_I knew the way to the lane that passed closest to the cliffs_, but I had to follow Jacob down the narrow path to the ledge. I thought he would lead me to the lower outcropping, but I was pleasantly surprised to come out on the high ledge that Sam and the others had jumped from a few weeks previous. He noticed my grin and shook his head.

"Don't even think about it," Jacob chided, "I am only looking for the redhead up here. Then we are going down to the lower rocks."

"Why?" I sighed and smiled sweetly, "We are already up here."

"Lower rocks first," he said avoiding my eyes by looking out over the waves, "There's a storm coming."

A distant mournful howl kept me from my reply. I looked around not knowing which direction it had originated. Without missing a beat, Jacob removed his shoes.

"Something's wrong," he said hurriedly, "I have to…I'll be right back."

I watched him disappear back down the path then turned my worried expression toward the waves. _I tried not to think about the danger Jacob and his friends were in because nothing could happen to Jacob. The thought was unendurable._

I wondered if the howl would keep me from hearing his voice. _I had really been counting on hearing Edward this morning. It seemed like that was the one thing that might make it bearable to live through this day. The hole had been festering lately…the edges burned._

The storm was moving in fast and Jake would be back soon. I made my impulsive decision and _I knew it was the stupidest, most reckless thing I had done yet. The thought made me smile. The pain was already easing as I stepped out to the edge. My toes felt ahead blindly. I drew in a breath and held it…waiting._

_ "Bella."_

_ I smiled and exhaled, "Yes?" I did not answer aloud; for fear that, the sound of my voice would shatter the beautiful illusion. _It would also clue Jacob into my plan. _He sounded so real, so close. _

_ "Don't do this," he pleaded._

_ "You wanted me to be human," I reminded him silently, "Well watch me."_

_ "Please? For me."_

_ "But you won't stay with me any other way," _I thought sadly and _rolled onto the balls of my feet._

_ "No, Bella!" he was angry now, and the anger was so lovely._

_ I smiled and raised my arms straight out, as if I were going to dive. But it was too ingrained from years of swimming at the public pool, _I planned to jump feet first-the first time at least. _I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring._

"What the…" I heard Jacob mutter as _I flung myself off the cliff._

_ I screamed as I dropped thought the open air like a meteor, but it was a scream of exhilaration-not fear. Yes! The word echoed through my head as I sliced through the surface of the water. _It was ice cold, but _the chill only added to the high._

_ I was proud of myself as I plunged deeper into the freezing black water. I hadn't had a moment of terror-just pure adrenaline. _I was glad I had jumped from the top; the lower outcropping would have been positively boring.

A moment later, I felt Jacob hit the water not five foot from me. The undercurrent began to tug me away when his warmth enveloped me and pulled me up toward the sky.

The moment my head broke the surface, I cried, "Again! I want to…"

A wave hit me in the face, and I gasped in surprise. Salt water burned as it entered my lungs. 'Not smart' I thought to myself. Jacob's firm grip on me never wavered as he hauled me quickly to shore. Each time I would try to cough up the water, a new wave would hit me. I felt consciousness slipping away.

I could not stand on my own. Jacob held me up as he pounded on my back. I finally began to expel torrents of seawater and thought it may never stop. I was glad I had not eaten anything because the coughing brought on a fit of dry heaves.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Okay," I croaked as the air burned more than the water.

"Good," he said sharply, "What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry," I sighed painfully, "The storm was moving in and I didn't think we had time to make it down to the lower rocks."

"You're right you didn't think," he snapped then remorse came over his face, "Sorry Bells. Something's happened…_Harry Clearwater had a heart attack this morning."_

_"Harry?" I shook my head, trying to absorb what he was saying, "Oh no! Does Charlie know? _I need to sit down."

_"Yeah,"_ he said as he guided me to the ground, _"He's over there with my dad."_

_ "Is he going to be okay?"_

_ "It doesn't look so great right now," _he whispered and shook his head.

_Abruptly, I felt really sick with guilt—felt truly horrible about the brainless cliff dive. Nobody needed to be worrying about me right now. What a stupid time to be reckless._

My dizziness had not let up so I held my head steady. Staring out over the waves, my eyes went in and out of focus. I caught a glimpse of color but when my eyes came back into focus, I could not find it. I wondered if I was delirious.

"You jumped anyway?" Sam asked loudly as he approached.

"I um…" Jacob began.

"It's not his fault," I interrupted _sounding like a chain smoker_, "I jumped before he could stop me."

Sam gave me a disapproving look and then turned to Jacob, "I need to get to the hospital. Leah is at home. After you get some dry clothes, I need you to talk to her. Get her to go to the hospital and I'll catch Seth there."

"Sure sure," Jacob said watching me.

"Jake," Sam began in a serious tone that made the skin prickle on the back of my neck, "As my second, I need you to do this for me."

"I understand," he said humbly.

There was something about the tenseness between them that I did not like at all. However, whatever it was cleared my head. I gingerly stood with Jake's help as Sam turned to walk back up the beach. I tucked myself under his arm as we followed the Alpha. By the time we reached the parking lot, Sam had disappeared.

"I have dry clothes in my truck," I said then asked, "Can I go with you to the Clearwater's?"

"Sam didn't forbid it," he replied thoughtfully, "I could use the moral support…I didn't take my place as Alpha so I wouldn't have to deal with these kinds of things."

"Your place as Alpha?" I asked with confusion, "Sam's older."

"Age doesn't matter," he explained as we approached the little red house, "Ephraim Black is what matters. He was the Alpha of the last pack so that means I kind of inherit the honor."

"Like royal bloodlines," I said in awe.

"Not really Bells," he said stopping on the front step, "I'm gonna go get your truck. There's a clean towel on the dryer."

"Okay," I said as I reluctantly let him go.

I hugged myself as I walked up the steps. By the time I was closing the front door, my earthbound sun was nowhere in sight. The towel I found was threadbare but still absorbent enough to do the job. I settled onto the couch next to the radiator. I was wondering what Leah had to do with pack business, when I heard that all too familiar rumble.

"You put the Easter Bunny to shame," he commented as he tossed my dry clothes to me, "If it weren't for my nose, I wouldn't have found those."

"Well," I croaked then cleared my throat, "I couldn't let Charlie find them. Can I use your bathroom to change?"

"Use my room," he offered, "I'm already dry."

As I changed, my mind wandered back to Edward velvety voice. His voice had changed my mood. Then my thoughts moved to my cliff jump. The leap had been exciting and my heart quickened at the memory. It would have been perfect except for the near drowning part and the delirium. Something about that nagged at me, and I tried to pin it down.

"Can I throw my clothes in the dryer?" I asked and looked up into Jake's grinning face, "What?"

"I'm just relieved that you're okay," he gushed, "In my mind, I could almost see what the redhead…"

He continued but his last word triggered a realization. The flash of color I had caught with my unfocused vision was the feline female's hair. _He swam to France_ echoed in my ears. Words from months earlier made my blood run cold.

"Victoria was in the water," I whispered intensely.

"I told you we lost her when she dove into the ocean," he said bemused.

"No," I said my voice cracking, "When I was dizzy on the beach, I caught a glimpse of her hair. She was no more than a hundred yards from us. Oh no! She knows I'm here and worse, she saw me with you."

"It's okay Bella," Jake reassured and I could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he continued, "We can use this to our advantage. First, I'm gonna need those clothes to draw her in. This could work. I just need to hammer out the details with the pack. She has only seen five of us, and now we are eight."

"Eight?" I cried out.

"Actually," he said smilingly, "Seven and a half."

"Quil?"

"Late last night," he replied, "That was the easy one. You'll never guess the other two."

"Do I even know them?" I asked doubtfully.

"You've dined with them," he hinted and it clicked.

"Seth?" I whispered, "Isn't he too young?"

"Yeah," he said sadly, "The stress of his father's heart attack this morning…he changed early."

"That's why Sam is going to 'catch' him at the hospital," I said then gasped out, "Leah."

"I gave too many hints," he said and smiled.

"But Leah," I gasped again still in shock, "She's a…girl."

"The first," Jacob informed, "In our history."

"Her dad's heart attack provoked the change in her too?" I assumed.

"No," he said sadly, "Her change triggered the heart attack. Poor Harry was shocked to say the least. She changed in their living room."

"Poor Leah," I empathized as I remembered the exotic beauty, "I know how I'd feel if Charlie…We need to get her to the hospital-now. What if something happens? She will never forgive herself."

"Okay," he agreed, "I'll warm up the rabbit."

"My truck is already warm."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Paris Altered**

On the way to the Clearwater's, Jake explained why he was sent to talk to Leah instead of Sam. I could just imagine that she had a hole in her chest that perfectly matched mine. Worse still, she had guilt over her dad's heart attack.

When we pulled up, she was sitting on the front porch swing. The shallow porch did little to keep the now falling rain from soaking her. The loud rumble of my Chevy should have at least made her look up, but her face remained buried in her hands. She looked so small, but I knew she was nearly as tall as Charlie was.

"Hey there Leah," Jake said gently as we approached, "How you holding up?"

"How do you think?" she snapped without looking up, "When I thought things couldn't get worse…guess what? They did."

"Well," Jake kept his gentle tone, "Now you know what's going on with Sam. He hates himself for hurting you. I've heard his thoughts. He can't help what he…"

"That's why you're here and he's not," she hissed through her teeth.

"It would be far more painful if Sam were here," I offered and her head snapped up to meet my eyes "Think about it…Looking into his eyes searching for some spark of what you once had and finding nothing…but pity."

"I have gotten so good at avoiding them," she said and laughed humorlessly, "Now…I'm going to see him everyday…Hear his voice everyday-in my head no less."

Here I had been trying to hear _his _voice, and Leah was trying to avoid it. Of course, Sam had not left. La Push was a tiny place even smaller than Forks so despite her best efforts, I knew she would run into them occasionally. I realized my reaction was not normal human behavior, Leah's reaction was normal. That is why _he _left, but he should have known that I was not normal. The pain in my chest flared so I decided to stop making comparisons.

"They say your dad's in pretty bad shape," I almost whispered, "Won't you go…"

"I already called my mom," she interrupted in a dull voice, "I thought that was why you were here-to give me a ride."

We all looked as a car pulled up behind my truck. Paul saw us standing there, but honked the horn anyway. A moment later, he reached across and rolled down the window.

"Come on," he bellowed, "I gotta get back to showing Quil the ropes."

"We got her," I shouted back, "You can get back to torturing poor Quil."

I could hear his laughter as he peeled away and I turned back to Leah, "Oh sorry. I hope you didn't want to ride with him."

"No," she said relieved as a small smile touched her lips, "Paul has always gotten on my nerves."

I was soaked to the bone, but there was no need for the heater in my truck. Jake drove as I sat between the two Quileutes. Their warmth was oddly comforting. Leah stared out the passenger window, and kept sneaking glances at her. Jake held my hand when he was not shifting and I did not object. It felt nice.

When we pulled into the hospital's parking lot, there was a small group of people standing near the entrance. Among them were Sam and Emily. She was snuggled into his chest, and he was lovingly stroking her hair. I immediately looked down at my lap as Leah grabbed my hand. Her tight grip was not painful, but it wasn't comfortable either. I did not pull my hand away as I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was staring at them- her eyes filling with tears.

"Em was more than my best friend. She was my sister," she said so quietly that I almost didn't hear her then she barked a laugh, "We shared everything."

"I'm so sorry," I said sincerely as a tear spilled over.

"No," she said and met my eyes, "I'm sorry Bella. I barely know you and I'm dumping all my problems on you."

"It's okay," I reassured as the pain in my chest flared, "It's better than holding it all inside because pain has a voracious appetite."

I did not have time to analyze the look she gave me because her door opened. Her mother's arms were around her and they were both sobbing. Neither one of them seemed to notice the rain.

"I'm so glad you made it," Sue's voice full of emotion, "We have to hurry. He…he doesn't have much time."

Without another word, they disappeared inside. I pulled the door closed and snuggled next to Jake. He seemed to read my mind as he enveloped me. Tears were dangerous for me, but I allowed them to flow. I cried for Charlie, for me and I cried for Leah. The flood slowed, and I drifted off into dreamless slumber.

Frozen with fear, I awoke to a strange noise. I waited with wide eyes until Jake snored. The sound was loud under my ear, but I hated to move for fear of waking him. My mind wandered to a few different subjects, but ended up on Juliet.

_I wondered what she would have done if Romeo had left her, not because he was banished, but because he lost interest. What if Rosalind had given him the time of day and he'd changed his mind? What if instead of marrying Juliet, he'd just disappeared?_

_ She would never have moved on; I was sure of that. Even if she'd lived until she was old and gray, every time she closed her eyes, it would have been Romeo's face she saw. She would have accepted that- eventually. Would she have married Paris?_

_ What if there were more to Paris? What if Paris had been Juliet's friend? What if he was the only one shoe could confide in about the whole devastating thing with Romeo? What if Juliet knew she couldn't survive without him? What if he really loved her and wanted her to be happy?_

_ What if…she loved Paris? Not like Romeo. Nothing like that, of course, but enough that she wanted him to be happy too?_

A quick yelp escaped my lips when someone rapped on the window. In a quick movement, Jacob woke and rolled down the window. I marveled how the usually sticky mechanism cooperated with him.

_"Sorry," Billy grunted, "Did we wake you?"_

The rain had all but stopped, and the sun had fallen below the horizon. It was twilight. _My eyes slowly focused on his face. _There were tears in his tired eyes, and my own eyes became blurred by tears of my own.

_"Oh, no, Billy!" I moaned._

_ He nodded slowly, his expression hard with grief, _"I'm gonna have Sam take me home now."

We watched in silence as he wheeled himself over to where Sam waited. The alpha pushed away to help Billy, but was waved away. I was watching Billy get situated so I did not see Leah approach. She looked weary and worn.

"I'm glad I caught you," she said breathlessly, "I forgot to thank you for the ride. I appreciate it more than you know."

"You're welcome," I said sincerely.

"We'll need you about midnight," Sam said and she stiffened at the sound of his voice.

"She just lost her dad!" I burst out before I could stop myself.

"It's okay Bella," Leah interjected, "I asked to go out. I couldn't stand the thought of being at home all alone in my room. The doctor gave my mom a prescription to help her sleep."

"Stay with me," I offered and Sam looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"I don't want to be a burden," she sighed but the corner of her mouth twitched slightly.

"You wouldn't be a burden," I reassured, "A change of scenery might even help."

"Maybe," she said still undecided, "But I need to be here for awhile yet."

"Tell you what," I said and rummaged through my glove box, "Here's my number. When you're ready, call me and I'll be here to pick you up. I live two minutes away."

"Okay," she said and stared at the paper as she walked away.

We watched her disappear inside then Sam asked protectively, "What was that?"

"Do you remember when you found me in the woods behind Charlie's house?" my voice cracked and he nodded once, "I was in a bad way, and I just want to keep Leah from finding herself in that same bad place."

"Leelee is strong," he argued.

"Nobody is that strong," I countered, "There's a lost look in her eyes that I still have when I look in the mirror. Everything just came crashing down on her, and I had an overwhelming need to throw her a lifeline. Just like the one that Jake threw to me."

I paused and when he did not respond so I continued, "Besides…If Victoria see's her, it would ruin Jake's plan."

"What plan?" he inquired shifting his attention to his beta.

"The one I haven't had the chance to talk to you about," he said and Billy honked.

"After you take Bella home," he said and glanced toward his car, "Stop by the house."

As they pulled away, I asked, "You're on watch tonight?"

"Yup," he said and started my truck.

A cold wind that came in through the window, made me shiver. Without a word, he pulled me closer to him. I leaned my head into his chest, and I could hear his massive heart.

_I couldn't imagine my life without Jacob _and cringed at the very idea of it. _Somehow, he'd become essential to my survival. I remembered wishing that Jacob was my brother. I realized now that all I really wanted was a claim on him. It didn't feel brotherly when he held me like this. It just felt nice. Safe. Jacob was a safe harbor._

_I could stake a claim. I had that much in my power. I'd have to tell him everything; I knew that. It was the only way to be fair. I'd have to explain it just right, so that he'd know I wasn't settling and that he was much too good for me. I'd even have to admit that I was crazy-explain about the voices. He'd have to know everything before he made his decision._

_I knew he would take me in spite of it all. He wouldn't even pause to think it through. _I smiled to myself at the thought.

_I would have to commit to this-commit as much of me that was left._ I would offer every broken piece to him. Could I do this? _Would it be so wrong to try and make Jacob happy? _Or was it _cruel, as Mike had accused._

_ Jacob stopped the truck in front of my house and cut the engine. _I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had not realized we had left the hospital. _He threw his other arm around me, crushing me against his chest; binding me to him. Again, this felt nice. It was almost like being a whole person again._

_ "I know you don't feel exactly the same way I do Bells. I swear I don't mind. _You just make me so happy _that I could sing-and that's something no one wants to hear." He laughed his throaty laugh in my ear._

_ My breathing kicked up a notch, _and I noticed that my sore throat was barely noticeable. _Wouldn't Edward want me to be as happy as possible under the circumstances? He wouldn't begrudge me this; giving just a small bit of the love he didn't want to my friend Jacob._

_ If I turned my face to the side…If I pressed my lips against his shoulder…I knew without any exactly what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight. But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life? _

_ Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head. Then as clearly as if I were in danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear._

_ "Be happy," he told me._

_ I froze. Jacob felt me stiffen and released me automatically. 'Wait', I wanted to say. 'Just a minute'_ would have been so easy, but the words wouldn't come. Edward's voice echoed in my head. _Storm-cooled air blew through the cab of the truck, _and it shocked me into action.

I reached across and grabbed his wrist. He looked at me questioningly, and I knew the moment of truth had come. As I had done on the cliff this morning, I took a deep breath and jumped.

Surprisingly, myhand did not shake as I took his off the door handle. My eyes met his as I brought his hand up to my face. I could feel the bolt of excitement pass through him as I softly kissed his palm. My lips curved up in an uncertain smile as I snuggled my cheek into warm hand. There was a sparkle in his eye that I had never seen before which made me heartbeat quicken.

He ever so slowly leaned into me; watching for any sign that I'd changed my mind. When he found none, he closed his eyes and kissed me. It began tender and dry as if he was trying to inhale my essence. When the intensity increased, an amazing thing happened. My earthbound sun's warmth began to leech into my veins. A pleasant heat coursed through my entire body. For the first time in months, I felt my heart beating.

"Whoa," I gushed breathlessly as pulled back.

I felt myself losing control so I brought things to a screeching halt. Jacob did not seem to notice, he smiled down at me. I realized I had been wrong before, he wasn't sort of beautiful. He was just beautiful. Light seemed to emanate from him, but it did not blind me.

A growl coming from my stomach shattered the moment. I had not had much to eat, and now I was ravenous. Without a word, Jake helped me out of the truck. Hand in hand, we walked to the front door. As I made my way to the kitchen, my stomach growled again.

Jake sat at the table as I checked the fridge. Leftover casserole looked the best to me so I grabbed that and a container of lettuce. I spooned some onto the plate and popped it into the microwave. He watched me with a content smile on his face.

"Hungry?" I asked and mirrored his smile.

"Mmm hmm," he almost hummed.

"Are you okay?" I inquired trying not to laugh.

"Mmm hmm,"

"Is that all you can say now?"

"Mmm hmm,"

I giggled as I turned back to the counter. The microwave beeped, and I put another helping in to warm. After everything was on the table, I dug in. He sat and stared at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"You're food's getting cold," I noted with mock seriousness.

"Mmm hmm,"

"Jake…I" I stammered because I had no idea how to make him hear me.

He frowned and looked at his plate, "You're having second thoughts."

"No Jake!" I exclaimed, "I am giving you what's left of my heart. I just have some things to tell you which may make you not want to accept my humble gift."

"Okay. Shoot."

"First," I said and cleared my throat, "You have to know that you are too good for me and much more than I deserve."

"I don't…" he began to argue, but I held up my hand.

"Please let me get this out?" I begged and he nodded knowingly, "Understand that I am still broken. You have been fundamental in putting some of the pieces back together, but I will never be 1oo percent. The worst part is that I'm crazy…I hear voices in my head."

"Me too!" he beamed and I shot him a disapproving look, "Sorry. Continue."

"Well it's actually just one voice-_his_ voice. I only hear it when my life is in peril or I'm doing something reckless. I heard it the first few times I rode my motorcycle…in the meadow with Laurent…and then this morning just before I jumped. Worse still, I am addicted to provoking the voice. I'd understand if you…"

"I'm not going anywhere," he reassured, "I knew it had to be something like that. You are kind of transparent that way Bells. I kept waiting for you to tell me…better late than never."

I went around and crawled into his lap as I used to with Edward. After my confession, I found it was easier to think his name. Edward…Edward…there was a twinge, but not the pain that there was before. I smiled into his chest.

"I love you," I whispered then thought, "Farewell absent heart."

"I love you too," he whispered back and the words rang like music in my ears.

I realized that no one had said that they loved me in months. Charlie does not actually say the words; he shows it in other ways. Rene says she loves me in every email, but it is different from actually hearing the words. To know that I am actually worthy of love-even if I did not entirely believe it

I reluctantly returned to my chair, and we finished our meal. It was so easy after that, I wondered why I had held out so long. The bonus was that Jake could not stop smiling; he was ecstatically happy. He helped me with dishes, which took longer than it should have. A dish soap bubble war broke out in the kitchen. I was wrangling suds when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered with a soapy hand.

"Bella," Sam greeted coolly, "Can I speak with Jacob?"

"Sure," I said sweetly and held the phone to Jake, "Sam…for you."

"Hey Sam," he said still smiling, "Mmm hmm…I can do that…She didn't mean it like that…She was only trying to help…Well I think we should play it by ear…Okay later."

"I'm sorry Jake," I said as soon as he hung up, "Are you in trouble because of me?"

"Nah," he said lightly, "Sam's at a loss right now. He has no idea how to handle Leah. Does he treat her like any other pack member? With everything that's happened between them, he has no idea how she'll react to things. She's already refused her first order."

"Isn't that impossible to do?" I gasped.

"Leah and Seth aren't quite in the pack yet," he explained, "They haven't heard the _talk_ yet."

"The talk?" I asked, "Is that like orientation?"

"It's more like a lecture," he informed, "Sam had planned to give the two newest wolves the talk tonight, but Leah told him she had plans."

"That's why he was so cold on the phone just now," I surmised aloud.

"He thinks you're interfering with pack business," he sighed, "But I told him you were just trying to help. He wants me to give Leah the talk when she gets here. She's catching a ride with Charlie. They'll be here pretty soon, and I'll need you to keep Charlie occupied."

"I can set him in front of some food," I said then suggested, "Maybe I could sit in? I'd like to hear."

"You could," he said amused, "But you won't understand a word of it. The talk is in the language of our ancestors."

"Okay," I sighed disappointed, "I need to warm the rest of that casserole for Charlie."

Jake watched as I bustled around the kitchen once again. I preheated the oven for a few of those brown and serve rolls that Charlie liked so much when I had an idea. My mom always had brownies and ice cream when she was feeling down. She called it spirit food. I had Grandma Marie's recipe committed to memory so I lined up all the ingredients on the counter.

I had all my dry ingredients in the mixing bowl when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. I left it and hurried to the front door where I found him trudging up the walk. _His eyes were on the ground and his shoulders were slumped. I walked forward to meet him; he didn't even see me until I hugged him. He embraced me back fiercely. _Leah stood a few paces behind and watched us with profound sadness in her eyes.

_"I'm so sorry…Dad," _

_ "I'm really going to miss him," Charlie mumbled._

_ "How's Sue doing?" _I asked and Leah shook her head.

_"She seems dazed, like she hasn't grasped it yet. Sam's staying with her…" The volume of his voice faded _and Leah gave me a grateful look.

"You aren't much better off Charlie," Leah said softly.

"I suppose I'm not," he sighed.

"I tried to get him to let me drive," Leah offered as I really noticed how drawn and pale he looked.

"She can't drive my cruiser," he argued feebly.

"You'll feel better after you eat," I said and guided him toward the front door.

After I got him settled into his chair, I noticed that Jacob and Leah had not followed us. I listened but did not hear them in the living room. My attention had been on helping my dad so I did not know if they even came in the house.

"You did a good thing Bells," Charlie praised and I looked at him questioningly, "Inviting Leah over. She was so on edge…But as soon as we pulled away from her house, calm came over her. It made me feel a little better."

"How's Seth doing?" I asked changing the subject before he noticed Leah's absence.

"He's better than I expected," he said warmly, "Seth's only fourteen, but he has that same happy-go-lucky attitude that Jake has. He has really stepped into the man of the house role already-holding everyone else up. I don't think I would have made it through today without him."

I nodded thinking back to the impromptu spaghetti supper at Billy's. Seth had reminded me of Jake that night and I tried to picture him as wolf. I finally gave up trying to wrap my mind around that one.

Charlie slowly began to eat his dinner, and I worked on the brownies. He seemed to be out of conversation for the night. I put the pan in the oven to bake.

"Do you have any chocolate chips?" Leah asked startling me as I rinsed the mixing bowl.

"In the fridge," I said then asked, "Where's Jake?"

"Waiting for you on the front porch," she said amused.

"I'll be right back," I said in an apologetic tone.

"I'll be right here," she said trying not to smile.

As soon as I stepped out the door, Jake lifted me off my feet. Unlike his bear hugs, this embrace was more tender. I felt at home there in his arms.

"I'll stop by later," he promised, "Will you wait up for me?"

"I'll save you some brownies," the words were barely out of my mouth, when he snuffed anymore with a kiss.

Warmth pumped through my veins once again. I could feel myself becoming addicted to this feeling…The feeling of being alive again. My fingers found his hair, and I pulled myself closer-if that were possible. Another kind of need began to take hold of my body.

"Get a room," Jared laughed.

I let go as someone catcalled. My face immediately bloomed scarlet. I ignored the comments and concentrated on getting my breathing under control. A quick glance up at Jacob revealed that he was smiling like a fool. Now everyone knew that I was his girlfriend.

I stood on my toes and whispered 'be careful' toward his ear then fled inside. Standing with my back to the door, I began to analyze what had come over me. Did I feel that way about Jake? My mind was confused, but my body was absolutely sure of what it was doing. In fact, my skin hummed. Was I some kind of freakish sex maniac virgin? I always had a similar reaction when Edward and I…

"Don't push it," I whispered to myself.

"Did you say something Bell?" Charlie asked from the kitchen doorway.

"Just talking to myself," I dismissed.

"I'm going to bed," he announced, "I'm meeting Sue first thing to finalize the arrangements. Did you want me to wake you Leah?"

"I can take her home when we get up and around," I offered.

"Okay," he agreed and started toward the stairs, "Goodnight."

"Good rest Charlie," Leah spoke up.

"Night Dad," I said and stared after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Slumber Less Party**

"Thank you," Leah said as I frowned at Charlie's half-eaten supper.

"What for?" I asked and dumped the waste in the trashcan.

"For not asking me how I'm doing," she sighed, "You were the only one all day who didn't."

"You're welcome. I know how annoying that question can be. What smells so good?"

"Hot fudge," she smiled slyly, "I know what you're thinking… hot fudge and brownies -too much chocolate."

"There's no such thing as too much chocolate."

The oven timer beeped and I took the brownies out. While they cooled, I told Leah about Rene's spirit food. I went on to tell her about a few of my mother's more memorable escapades.

"You're mom sounds cool, but more like another teenager," she observed.

"She is more like a friend than a mom," I agreed.

We made our sundaes while I fielded questions about my mom and my life in Phoenix. I clicked on the television and turned the volume down to provide some background noise. We got comfortable and ate in silence for a while.

"Can I ask you something?" Leah broke the silence.

"Sure."

"Before I left, Sam told me to watch myself around you. He said you were a vampire sympathizer," she began and I felt the intended stab at me, "Why would he say something so absurd?"

"When I moved here, I became very close to the Cullen's," I whispered and waited for the pain when it did not, I continued, "Especially Edward Cullen. Our relationship had tongues wagging all over Forks and La Push. "

"I have been out of the loop," she sighed heavily, "I kind of disconnected from the world for a long time."

"The numbness is easier to deal with," I offered quietly.

"Exactly!" she exhaled, "No seemed to understand. My mom was so patient with me at first. But as the months passed, she expected me to move on. I didn't have the strength and now I'm stuck in this…huge hole that I've dug for myself."

"Now that you understand what happened," I again offered, "Maybe it will be easier to move forward."

"Would it be easier for you?" she said without a pause.

I thought about that for a moment then said, "I suppose it wouldn't make a difference. I am only able to function at all right now because of Jacob."

"I've always liked Jake," she said warmly, "I wish he was the alpha…things would be so much easier."

"He just didn't want that kind of responsibility," I commented, "Sam's got that dominating personality that make's him a good alpha, but Jake's too agreeable."

"I think Jake would be an amazing alpha," she argued, "When he went over all the wolf law, he made it interesting and fun. I almost forgot what a curse this is."

"Jake told me the best part of being a wolf is the speed," I remembered aloud.

"I haven't had a chance to run yet. All I've done is destroy my mother's couch and scare my…" she sighed and left the sentence unfinished.

"Be careful then," I tried to say seriously, "Charlie loves this couch."

"I will," she laughed softly, "I'm so glad you invited me. I really needed this."

"I'm glad you came over," I said sincerely, "When I'm alone, I worry so much about Jacob and the pack. If any of them were to get hurt or even killed because of me, I don't think I could handle that."

She smiled knowingly and confessed, "Jake worries about you too. He told me not to let you out of my sight. Why is this redheaded freak after you?"

"They didn't tell you?" I asked.

"I've only been an official pack member for maybe an hour," she stated the obvious.

"Oh… But then how did you know Victoria is a redhead?"

"Jake described her," she explained, "So I could keep an eye out."

"Well the short story is," I began with the short synapses that I had given the pack.

She tilted her head slightly with a questioning look on her face. And before I knew it, words began flowing out of me before I could stop them. I started with when James targeted me on the baseball field and finished with my near death in the ballet studio.

Leah stayed quiet for a few moments then said, "If that was a short story, I'd hate to hear one of your long ones."

"Sorry," I whispered, "That's never happened to me before. I've just never been able to talk about what happened…I feel a little lighter."

"I just have one question," she said trying not to smile, "Vampires play baseball?"

"Yes it was something to see," I described the game then the flood of words hit again.

I described the big white house and did not stop until I had told her about the first time I had laid eyes on them. After my word marathon, I felt extremely light-extremely light and embarrassed.

"I am so sorry," I blushed, "I did it again."

"It's okay," she reassured, "That was…interesting. I wondered about how you became mixed up in all this. When did Jake imprint on you?"

"He hasn't imprinted on me," I said the end of my sentence trailing off.

Something occurred to me just then. What if he imprinted on someone else? I would be left alone once again. My earthbound sun would belong to another.

"Even if he does imprint on someone else," she said reading my mind, "It won't be stronger than how he feels for you. I'm sorry, he's just so crazy about you; I assumed he had imprinted."

"It's okay," I said sadly, "I just didn't think about that before I pledged what was left of my heart to him."

"Come on," she said changing the subject, "I need some water and I'll help with dishes."

We made quick work of the dishes then settled at the table while the hot fudge pan soaked. Leah asked why Edward left and I proceeded to give her the whole story. She now knew everything, and I surprised at how good I felt. How good it felt to finally confide in someone.

"I hope one day," Leah wished, "That I can look back at my time with Sam and smile. To believe…really believe that I was lucky to have had that time with him. After all, he was my first everything."

She was quiet for a minute then continued, "You were right earlier. I have searched his eyes for that spark…A glimmer that my Sam still exists in there somewhere. The longer I stayed... I realized Sam had changed. He wasn't the man I'd fallen in love with, and I changed too. I have become so bitter that I don't even know myself anymore. I should have left the minute after I graduated just like Rebecca and Rachel did. But like you, I held out hope that my Sam would come back to me."

"That's not why I stayed," I argued.

"Isn't it?" she countered and looked at me intensely.

She was right. I had been holding out hope for months that he would return. But tonight, Edward's voice told me to 'be happy'. I could go to Florida to be with my mother, but I had again tied myself to this place. I could not leave Forks any more than I could leave Jake.

"When did you meet Sam?" I said changing the subject.

"My first day of school," she said in an amused tone, "Our elementary school is very small and lack of teachers forced them to combine grades. Sam was a year ahead of me, but I sat in the same classroom with him until he started high school. I didn't really notice him until his dad left; he became sort of a bully so I steered clear."

She took a deep breath and laughed, "I didn't really like any of the boys on the reservation. I liked boys that were completely different. Don't laugh but I wanted to marry Zach from 'Saved by the Bell'."

I bit my tongue and said, "He was really cute."

"When Emily wasn't around," she said and smiled at the memory, "I spent a lot of time at the beach flirting with the paleface boys. To say the least my dad was appalled when he found out. I was grounded a lot after that. Then I started high school. It had only been a year, but Sam started looking at me differently. He was hanging around the house a lot then he asked me out. I said no."

"You said no?" I asked surprised.

"I couldn't see him as anything but a bully, but he was persistent," she sighed then smiled a bittersweet smile, "One afternoon, he asked my dad if he could court me. My dad didn't even hesitate with his approval. At first, it was just nice to get out of the house. Then eventually I realized that I loved him. I can't tell you the moment it happened because love just kind of snuck up on me."

I thought about how easily Jake had transitioned from my best friend to my boyfriend. Then the fear that he would imprint came over me. I pushed it to the back of my mind and concentrated on Leah.

"We were inseparable for three years, and I was so happy…I took for granted that he'd always be there. We had plans for our future together. I was a junior and he was a senior when we started scoping out colleges. He was going to work and save during my senior year. Then we were gonna go away to college together. Then he…disappeared."

After several minutes of silence, I said, "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"You're not getting off that easy," she said in jest, "I had to listen to your long drawn out tale."

"Okay," I chuckled, "Sorry."

"I'll have to tell you the rest later," she said and turned her head to the side, "Jake just jumped the back fence."

A moment later, there was a quiet knock on the back door. I glanced at the clock before I opened the door, and it was just after one in the morning. With Leah her the time had flew; I liked that. He hugged me a little too tightly, and I became super aware that he was shirtless.

"Anything new?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Nothing," he reassured but he seemed a little off.

"Are you sure?" I prodded.

"It's nothing to worry about," he dismissed.

"Tell me Jake…Please," I begged.

"We didn't find a fresh trail anywhere except for up on the cliffs," he said lightly.

"Well that's not so bad," I said relieved, "I was afraid she'd follow my scent into La Push."

"Nope," his tone remained light, "Just hung out on the cliffs then back into the water."

"Okay," I said, "Sit down. I promised you some brownies."

"I'll have to get them to go," he said sadly, "I have to get back out there. Embry had to go home so it's just me and Jared tonight."

"Oh," I mirrored his sadness and threw in some guilt for good measure.

"Get some sleep Bells," he said warmly, "And I will see you later."

"Be careful," I said urgently.

"Sure, sure" he said and gave me a quick kiss, "I love you."

"Love you," I said and handed him his brownies.

I stared at the back door for several moments and Leah finally said, "Let's try and get some sleep. I tell you a bedtime story about how a knight in shining armor turned into a wolf and took off with his fair maiden's best friend."

"Okay," I agreed as I turned to leave the kitchen, "Um I've never had someone sleep over-in my teen years anyway. I only have a double bed would you rather sleep on the couch. I could take the recliner?"

"You worry about the weirdest things Bella," she sighed amused.

"So the bed then?" I asked.

"Bed," she said and shook her head, "Definitely the bed."

I led the way up the stairs as quietly as I could manage then whispered, "Charlie's room."

"I've been here before," she whispered back, "Our dads have been friends like forever."

Without another word, I entered my room. I tried to remember if the Clearwater's had ever been over when I was visiting. I grabbed my pajamas and shut the door. As I walked back, I noticed Leah had a look of repulsion on her face. My room wasn't spotless, but it looked decent to me.

"What is it?" I asked thinking maybe the brownie sundae was not liking her.

"My nose burns," she said, "There's an odor in your house Bella. Downstairs it's barely noticeable, but more concentrated in here."

"Edward spent a lot of time in here," I informed then asked, "His scent causes you pain?"

"It feels like I'm getting a head cold," she replied, "It's not bad though."

"Let me get a fan," I said and headed toward my closet, "Air it out in here."

She did not answer but began moving around the room slowly. I could not hear her sniffing but it looked as if she were tracking something. I found the fan but stopped fascinated by my guest.

A floorboard creaked under her weight-which was not uncommon in Charlie's house. But it seemed something about the noise caught her attention. She got down on all fours and lowered her face until it nearly touched the planks. Satisfied, she backed off then her fingertips searched around the edges. A short piece of floor lifted up and she began pulling items out of the floor. The first was a CD in a jewel case.

I turned toward the window when I realized what had been stowed away under my floorboards. There was a chill in the air as I wedged the fan in the window. My concentration was on the task of putting the plug in the outlet and turning on the fan. I stood in the clean air inhaling and exhaling slowly.

When I finally turned back toward my room, Leah was sitting on my bed examining the pictures. I knew very well the subject that they contained. The need to look at them was strong, but my newly made commitment to Jake was stronger-I hoped.

"Is this what I think it is?" she inquired and held up the compact disc that contained my lullaby.

"Yup," I replied, "Proof that he existed."

"Can I listen to it?" she asked quietly.

I nodded slowly as I plugged my headphones into my CD player and handed them to my guest. Grabbing my pajamas, I headed toward the bathroom. I thought about how much progress I had made today and knew the music threatened to set me back.

My teeth were meticulously brushed. My face was thoroughly washed. My hair was completely brushed out. Those tasks finished, I looked into my face and found it to be more pale than usual. _Keep it together_ I told myself-_you can handle this_.

When I returned to my room, Leah was looking at the airline tickets. All the other items were nowhere in sight. I took a deep breath and perched on the edge of my bed.

"These tickets are still good," Leah said, "What do you say we run away to Florida. There are still a few days left of spring break."

"Let me grab my bikini," I said with not much enthusiasm, "Did you listen to the CD?"

"I did."

"What did you think?" I wondered aloud.

"I think you never had a chance."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Cauterized Edges**

Leah was right. With Edward's utter perfection, how could I not have fallen for him? I was only human…not normal, but human nonetheless. I wondered if Edward would have stayed with me if…I stopped that thought in its tracks but another crept into my mind.

What about Alice? I had been so overwhelmed by the pain that Edward had inflicted that I had forgotten about her. I thought she would care if something happened to me. Where was she when I faced Laurent in the meadow? Where was she now with Victoria hunting me? Maybe Edward and Jasper would not let her help me. I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

I shivered in the chilly air and asked, "Has it aired out enough in here?"

"It's much better," she said trying to read my face, "Thank you."

When I did not move right away, she set the tickets aside and got up to close the window herself. After I crawled under my Gran's quilt, I noticed Leah stood unmoving in front of the window. Her back was toward me so I could not see her face.

"What is it?"

"The scent of another vampire," Leah replied and shut the window; "It's probably nothing. You said the sister spent time here."

"Almost a year ago," I said my panic rising.

"Breathe Bella," she instructed, "It was very faint. I don't even smell it anymore."

"Okay," I exhaled.

"Let's get some sleep," she suggested.

"Okay," I agreed and snuggled on my side.

Leah elected to sleep on top of the blankets. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments then glanced at me. Her extreme warmth radiated through the blankets and made me think of a fireplace.

"Close your eyes Bella," she said softly.

"I'm still a little keyed up."

"Do it anyway," she said and smiled, "I promised you a bedtime story."

I did as instructed and she spoke at nearly a whisper, "I remember that day so clearly. It was a Friday and we had planned to catch a movie in Port Angeles. The day had been so normal. After my last class, I rushed out to Sam's car because he was usually waiting. At first, I was happy; I thought I had beaten him for once. Then after the lot cleared, I knew something was wrong. When I found his shop teacher, he told me Sam had taken off early because he wasn't feeling well. Sam and his mom lived close to the school; he only drove so he could pick me up."

She paused to take a deep breath then continued, "When I got to his house, his mom was just leaving for work. Allison told me she had not seen him all day, and that is when I really began to panic. I checked his room but there was no sign of him. Then I remembered Sam always cut through the woods. On my way back to the school, I found his car keys lying in the middle of the path. I began calling his name over and over, but there was nothing. My ears began to ring and I felt like I was going to pass out. I don't know how long I sat there on the path staring at his keys."

I could see her in my mind- so lost and alone. She looked like I must have looked when Sam found me. The silence loomed and I thought she might not continue but then she did.

"I finally grabbed his keys and drove myself home. Your dad's police cruiser was parked out front when I got there and I feared the worst. But he had stopped by to show my dad his new bait casting reel or something. At first, Charlie said there was nothing he could do for forty-eight hours. They changed their minds quick when I threatened to call the state police. That night, the first search parties went out but found nothing. That was the longest two weeks of my life. His mom called me early one morning and said he was home. Of course, I rushed right over not bothering to change out of my pj's. He was there all right, but he had this freaked out look on his face that I will never forget as long as I live."

She sighed heavily then pressed on, "He was different and all he would say was that he didn't remember anything. So many times it seemed like he wanted to tell me, but something always stopped him…I was content just having him back. And we were okay until…Emily came for a visit. My dad was barbequing in the back yard and we were laughing for the first time since he disappeared. One moment he's holding my hand the next he's walking toward Emily like some love starved puppy."

I felt myself drifting and finding it difficult to pay attention as she spoke, "When Sam just up and left without a word, I thought he was going to disappear again. But a few hours later, he came back and broke it off with me. He gave me no reason at all for his change of heart. I told him that there was no way that I was giving up on him. He told me that I needed to then turned and left me standing in my front yard. It started to rain, but I didn't even notice. Eventually Emily came out and had to practically drag me inside. She was there for me those first two nights then she went home. Sam was waiting for her. Maybe if I had half paid attention to the old legends, I may have figured out what was going on. Emily came to me just over a week later and begged for my forgiveness. I just couldn't do it because she had hurt me worse than Sam. I avoided them after that then I heard she had been mauled by a bear…Holy crap!"

"What is it?" I startled.

"It wasn't a bear was it?" she inquired intensely.

"No," I mumbled sleepily, "She was standing to close to Sam when he…exploded."

She remained silent after that, and I drifted off to sleep. I dreamed I was in the forest near the ocean. The sound of waves seemed to be coming from every direction then Leah was there. A large black wolf crossed our path and she took off after it. I attempted to follow, but she ran too fast. Soon, I was wandering in the woods alone.

When my eyes opened, I was happily surprised that I had not screamed. My dream of wandering in the green maze had changed into a deep dreamless sleep. I was alone in my room, but I heard Leah rattling around in the kitchen. I wondered if she slept.

A shower was just what the doctor ordered. I took a little extra care getting ready because I had a boyfriend now. When I made it down to the kitchen, Leah was just finishing the pancakes. It smelled wonderful.

"You didn't have to do this," I said and my stomach grumbled, "But I'm awfully glad you did."

My first bite was halfway to my mouth when I noticed Leah spreading peanut butter on her pancakes. She smiled as she poured syrup over that. I was still staring when she picked up her fork.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Peanut butter?" I asked appalled.

"My dad got me hooked," she smiled at the memory.

"Peanut butter?" I repeated.

"You sound like a parrot," she nearly giggled, "Don't judge until you try it."

She cut a small bite and set it on the edge of my plate. I stared at it for a few moments trying to wrap my mind around it. Leah gave me an encouraging smile so I dumped my other bite.

"Oh my God," I said as I chewed.

"My dad knows what's good," she said warmly no sadness in her voice, "The hot fudge brownies are his too."

As I spread peanut butter on my own pancakes, I considered commenting on her use of the present tense. Maybe it was just her way of coping with the loss. Maybe she was in denial.

"I will see my dad again," she said bluntly.

"You are making a habit of reading my mind," I stated and she smiled, "You believe in heaven then?"

"Sort of," she explained, "I believe in a land where my ancestors still exist. Especially now that I know all the other legends are true. I have to believe that's where my dad is."

"So this place is only for the Quileute?" I asked curiously.

"I think they will let you in on a technicality," she said amused.

"Because of Jake?" I surmised.

"No…Because of Charlie," she chimed, "My dad has always said he should be an honorary member of the tribe."

The thought of Charlie being a Quileute made me smile as I began to devour my breakfast. We ate in silence, but it was not at all an uncomfortable one. Leah was very different from any friend I had ever had before. She did not pull any punches, but that was much better than Jessica's falseness.

"I don't want to go home yet," she said unexpectedly.

"Do you want to go do something?" I asked but thought about the household chores that I had let slide lately.

"No," she said and smiled slyly, "I will even help you clean up around here."

"How do you do that?" I whispered, "Can you read my mind?"

"No," she said amused, "I'm just observant. When you asked if I wanted to get out of the house, your gaze went to the washer and dryer behind me. You are so easy to read Bella…Like a neon sign."

"My mom calls me her open book," I sighed.

Then she sighed, "I have never been able to read my mom. That's why I don't want to go home yet. Maybe it's my imagination, but every time she looks at me I feel like she blames me."

"I didn't get that at all when I saw her at the hospital," I reassured, "She seemed relieved that you were there."

"Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"Absolutely," I confirmed.

She was quiet for a few moments then changed the subject, "Get a load of laundry going and I'll start on the dishes."

"You're my guest," I argued, "I am the one who has been slacking lately."

"No way am I gonna stand around and watch you work," she admonished, "How rude would that be?"

When she was not making small talk, she hummed. It was a tune I had never heard before and it was pleasantly upbeat. I was soon humming too. She explained it was an old Quileute song that she had forgotten the words to long ago. It took just under an hour to finish what would have taken me at least two.

She was repacking her things when she asked, "Are you going to the funeral tomorrow?"

"I…uh," I stammered because I hadn't thought about it, "I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding," she suggested, "You're dad is his best friend, and I'm sure Charlie would appreciate it if you were there to support him."

"But maybe I should steer clear of Sam," I said softly, "For now anyway."

"You are going to make me say it," she sighed as I gave her a quizzical look, "Sam and Emily will be there clinging to each other and you are the only one who understands how hard that is going to be…So I'll say it outright…I want you there."

"I'm there."

She was still feeling like she had the night before about staying at home so I was talked into staying over at her house. As I packed my pajamas and toiletries, Leah looked through my wardrobe for something funeral appropriate. Then she got to the recesses of my closet.

"You should wear this," she said and held up my prom dress.

"Jake has already seen me in that," I said despite my surprise at seeing the sentimental garment.

I waited for the pain to hit me as she hung the dress on the bar. I realized that the hole was still there, but the edges had been cauterized. As when I had thought his name, there was only a twinge. It was tolerable.

"When you said your wardrobe was sparse," she said appalled, "I thought you'd have at least a few basics…Like black slacks or a black skirt."

"I'm not a clothes horse," I apologized.

"It'll be a little long on you," she decided, "But I have a skirt that you can borrow."

"A skirt huh?" I sighed.

"Yes a skirt," she said bemused, "You survived a vampire attack. I think you can handle a perfectly ordinary article of clothing."

"I don't know about that," I sighed.

On the way to her house, I described some of my more memorable accidents. As embarrassing as it was for me, I did like making her laugh. She thought I had a great future in physical comedy. Her mood dimmed when we pulled up to the curb.

I was barely out of the truck when Jake swung my off my feet. My head was already swirling when he kissed me. When he set me on my feet, he wore the same overjoyed grin that he had the previous night. Leah rolled her eyes.

"You look rested," I observed.

"There were no fresh trails so Sam took Seth and Quil out," he said energetically.

"Who stayed with my mom?" Leah asked quietly.

"Um…Emily," Jacob said quietly and she shot a fearful glance at the house, "Don't worry. She went home when Charlie got here."

She nodded and silently led the way into the house. The first thing I noticed was the couch. I could not be sure, but it looked like the one that was in Sam and Emily's living room. After a quick tour, the three of us ended up in Leah's room. Jake's grin grew when Leah showed me the skirt I was going to wear. It was kind of cool, and it looked comfortable.

There was a knock at the front door, and a moment later; Sam was standing in Leah's doorway. Her body went rigid as she met my eyes. It was as if she was drawing strength from me.

"Hey Sam," Jacob said cheerfully.

"Jake, Leah…Bella," he greeted the others normally but made my name sound like a bad word.

A brief apologetic look came over her face and I responded as sweetly as I was able, "Morning Sam."

"We're gonna run two shifts tonight. I don't want anyone falling asleep at the service tomorrow," he directed and turned to Leah, "Are you running tonight?"

"I need another night," she said cooly not meeting his eyes.

"First shift…me, Paul and Jared," he continued, "Second…you, Quil and Embry."

"Cool," Jacob gushed.

"I know how the three of you are when you're together," he warned, "But Jared refuses to run with you after last night."

"Sorry Sam," Jacob sighed, "I was just…really happy."

"Distractions are dangerous," he said and I felt his gaze on me, "You need to keep your head in the game."

"It's not a game," Leah said still holding my eyes, "It's Bella's life."

"I'm aware of that," he defended, "The pack is my responsibility and I'm trying to keep them alive too."

"She knows that," Jacob whispered trying to be the peacemaker.

"What I don't know is why I'm not allowed to have a friend," she fired and shifted her gaze to Sam, "Bella was kind enough to lend me an ear when I had no one."

"You have Emily," he said softly.

"No," she hissed, "You have Emily."

"I just meant she misses you," he sounded beaten, "And she is still there whenever you need her."

"Last time I needed her," she said through her teeth, "She let me down."

"Stop blaming Emily!" he roared and Jacob shielded me with his body, "Lay the blame where it belongs… On those bloodsucking Cullen's!"

I felt as if I had been punched in the face. My ears began to ring. I clung to Jacob's back to keep me upright. I finally realized the reason Sam had kept me at a distance-guilt by association.

"I can blame Emily all I want! She is the only one that had a choice!" Leah yelled back, "And for your information, the Cullen's didn't even exist the first time our people became wolves!"

"But if they hadn't moved here," he hissed through his teeth, "It would have skipped another generation."

"What if they had moved back when my dad was your age? He would have become a wolf and his heart…" she choked, "We can ask what if all day long and that doesn't change anything."

"Cullen's," he said again through his teeth.

"Vampires exist," Leah said slowly, "They will pass through here occasionally that is certain. But the Cullen's…they gave us the ability to defend ourselves."

Her words hung heavily in the air for several moments then Sam mumbled, "Leech lover."

"I'm a leech lover because I don't blame the Cullen's," she said and laughed flatly, "The funny thing is that they had no idea what would happen here in La Push, they only settled here for our weather. They want to be human again…just like you Sam."

"I am nothing like _them_," he grumbled.

"You hate what you are," she smiled knowingly, "But I've decided I am going to look at this as a gift. A legacy handed down to me by my spirit warrior ancestors. I am going to be an amazing wolf and make my dad proud. He has always been proud of his rich heritage."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Beach Invasion**

Sam must have had his limit of Leah pushing his buttons because he turned to leave. However, not before motioning for Jacob to follow him. After a quick kiss, he reassured me that he would be right back.

"That felt so good," Leah gushed as soon as the guys were out of earshot.

"I would never have been able to do that," I said in awe.

"Hang around me long enough and it may rub off," she said in a much better mood.

"That would be interesting," I sighed, "There is this one girl at school that I'd like to give a piece of my mind."

"Bully?" she asked seriously.

"Nah," I answered, "She just makes these biting little comments. We have never gotten along. Funny thing is I have no idea what I ever did to her."

"Sounds like jealousy to me," Leah offered.

"That can't be it," I argued, "With her light blonde hair and green eyes, I look positively plain."

"I know a few guys that would beg to differ," Leah said laughingly.

"It's almost lunchtime," I changed the subject.

"Are you hungry?" she asked getting the message.

"Starving," Jacob interjected as he entered then his tone turned sweet, "Leah…do you remember those sandwiches you used to bring to school?"

"Hammy dandies," she sighed, "I remember…I used to take an extra to trade for candy. I haven't had one forever."

"Could we have those for lunch," Jacob begged and smiled, "Pleeeze?"

"I'll make us hammy dandies but," she negotiated, "We pack them up and eat them at first beach. I haven't been to the shore forever…I don't like to go by myself."

"Deal," Jacob agreed without hesitation.

"These hammy things are that good?" I asked Jake as we followed Leah to the kitchen.

"They are that good," he said happily.

On our way to the beach, I noticed the sun wanting to peek out from the clouds. The storm from the day before had moved through quickly and left the day warm and windless. Jake had let me drive so he could guard the cooler that contained his ambrosia. I was not as excited about going to first beach again but Leah was smiling so I sucked it up.

When we pulled into the lot, my heart sunk. It was as if I had pulled into the high school parking lot. I recognized at least five of the vehicles. The one that was most familiar was Mike's suburban. If it had not been spring break, I would have thought it was senior ditch day.

"Hey," Jacob laughed, "Isn't that up-chuck's truck?"

"Yeah it's Mike's," I mumbled.

"Cool," he beamed, "I wouldn't mind seeing my little buddy again."

"Please be nice Jake," I begged warily.

"Best behavior," he said smilingly then his face fell slightly, "Unless you're embarrassed to have your friends…"

"Of course not," I interrupted with warmness in my voice, "It's just that Mike is…flirty. I just don't want you going into a jealous rage and giving my senior class a show."

"I'll be good," he beamed.

After I studied his face for a moment, I sighed, "Okay let's get this over with. I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this thing."

"It's a swimsuit Bella," Leah chided, "You need to get over your phobia of clothing that people wear everyday."

"I think you look hot," Jake interjected and I rolled my eyes.

"At least it's not a bikini," I said quietly.

"Come on," Leah said leading me by my elbow, "It'll be fun. You'll see."

I tucked myself into Jacob's side as we walked down to the rocky beach. The water socks Leah had loaned me were a little big on me so I concentrated on my steps. Groups of Fork's students were gathered around a fire roasting hotdogs. Angela noticed me first and smiled warmly then gave a little wave.

Lauren was sitting nearby and she followed her line of sight. The silvery blonde's face hardened into a glare. Normally I would look away, but I smiled brightly at her. Her face remained stony as she shifted her evil eye first to Jake then to Leah. Then a range of emotions played across her face before she snapped her head back to stare at the fire. I saw first recognition, confusion then finally a brief glimpse of fear.

Leah chuckled next to me as we made our way further down the beach. I looked at her with wide eyes, but she only smiled. When I looked back, Lauren had moved to where her back was to us. I helped Leah spread out the blanket and impatiently waited for Leah to tell me why Lauren was afraid of her. She did not speak until she was handing out the sandwiches.

"So is little miss Mallory the one you were talking about?" Leah asked but already knew the answer.

"Yes," I said then asked, "Why is Lauren afraid of you?"

"You saw that?" she said smilingly and I nodded, "Well a couple years ago, she watched me knock her older sister on her bigot butt."

"Bigot?" I asked aghast.

"The Mallory's," she said unhappily, "Or at least Lauren and her sister Michelle don't like us. They used to come to first beach quite a bit. When they were here, they made no secret about their disgust for the Quileute's. They called us mud skins or muddies. I turned the other cheek until one day, Michelle spit on me. Then I lost it and punched her right in her bigot mouth. Lauren got so upset she wet herself."

"Did Michelle press charges?" I asked thinking like the daughter of a police officer.

"And let everyone know that she got her ass kicked by a muddy?" she smiled, "Not a chance."

"Are there more people in Forks that are…like that?"

"I've come across a few," Leah sighed then directed, "Eat your hammy dandy before Jake can."

"What?" he said his mouth full of his third sandwich, "They're good."

Leah and I laughed at him, but he just continued to eat. The sandwiches were scrumptious and I wondered how much weight I was going to gain hanging around with her. I kept stealing glances at my classmates as we ate. Lauren was huddled up with Jessica and Samantha, which made me a little nervous. Leah told me not to worry about them.

As we were packing up the scarce leftovers, I watched Angela pull Ben to his feet. They meandered toward us followed by Austin Marks. She smiled sheepishly as they approached. I smiled widely in welcome.

"Hey Angela," I greeted.

"Hi Bella," she smiled and looked at Jacob.

"Angela, Ben, Austin," I introduced, "This is my boyfriend Jake and my friend Leah."

"Boyfriend?" Angela gushed then blushed as if she did not mean to speak aloud.

"As of last night," I mirrored her blush, "He was promoted from best friend."

"Nice to meet you," Jake beamed and shook each of their hands.

"I would invite you over to the fire," Angela said so quietly that I almost did not hear her, "But Lauren kind of…set this whole thing up."

"It's okay," I reassured, "I like it over here much better anyway."

"Can we hang with you guys?" Austin asked suddenly eyeing Leah.

"Sure," Leah answered happily, "The more the merrier."

A flurry of whispers began in the enemy camp as they crowded onto our blanket with us. Mike and some of the other guys started throwing a Frisbee around so he did not notice. It soon became easy to ignore the trio when the conversation began. We powered through a multitude of topics. We were soon joking around and there was some major flirting going on between Leah and Austin.

"How old are you?" Austin asked her with a sparkle in his eye.

"It's rude to ask a lady her age," Ben chided.

"Good thing I'm not a lady," Leah laughed, "I'll be twenty next month. How old are you?"

"I'll be twenty in September," he said as if he was upping the ante.

"You flunk kindergarten or something?" Jacob jested and Ben looked at his best friend with concern.

"Nah," Austin said suddenly serious, "My dad passed away when I was in seventh grade and I had a real tough time-never did get caught up."

"I'm sorry man," Jacob said sincerely, "I didn't…"

"It's okay," Austin stopped him from finishing, "You didn't know."

"How long before the pain lets up?" Leah asked in a tiny voice.

"I think it's different for everybody," he said kindly, "When did your dad pass?"

"Yesterday," she whispered.

Everyone sat in silence for several moments then Austin said, "You want to take a walk?"

"I'd like that," she said softly.

"Is she okay?" Angela asked as we watched them stroll slowly away.

"I hope so," I said sincerely.

"Well," she said in awe, "You look amazing. I can't get over how happy you look. I was really worried about you there for a while."

"Those were some dark days," I sighed then assured, "But thanks to Jake, I feel better every day."

"Are you going to prom?" Angela asked hopefully.

"I doubt it," I answered trying to keep the horror out of my voice.

"You should," she was almost begging, "It would be so nice to hang out with you guys. Mike is taking Lauren and she has become almost intolerable."

"Why did she cut her hair?" I wondered aloud.

"She um," Angela hesitated.

"A scam artist pretending to be a modeling agent told her she needed an edgier look for her portfolio," Ben finished for her.

"That's too bad," I tried to sound sincere.

"That's not the worst thing," Angela whispered, "The Mallory's paid fifteen thousand dollars for those photos and the guy disappeared."

"Wow," I said waiting to feel some sympathy for Lauren, but none came.

"Everyone has felt sorry for her," she continued quietly, "But she has been playing on that for too long."

"I heard you both got in at UW," I changed the subject, "Contrats."

"Thanks," Angela chirped, "Can you believe graduation is only nine weeks from tomorrow?"

"Time has flown by," I said as my mind raced to do the math.

"Where did you apply?" Ben asked.

"I didn't," I said quietly not wanting to lead Victoria anywhere, "I'm going to take some time off. You know save up."

"All your athletic scholarships are going to go waste," Jake joked, "How very sad."

I jabbed him in the ribs and it only made him laugh harder. The conversation was so light and easy. I was amazed by how Lauren and Jessica's absence could make such a difference. We soon decided to walk down to the tide pools. Jake kissed me just before he ran our stuff up to the truck.

"I like him," Angela whispered when he was out of earshot.

"I love him," I could not help but say aloud.

"Love huh?" Mike said icily, I had not heard him approach.

"Yes," I said as I looked after my earthbound sun, "It took me awhile to realize it, but yes I love him."

"Hmm," he mumbled and stared at me.

"We're going down to the tide pools," Ben offered, "You wanna go with."

"Nah," he said still looking for something in my face, "I'm good."

Maybe he found what he was searching for or maybe it was because Jacob was nearly back, but he turned abruptly and walked away. Jacob called after him, but he did not respond. I felt bad and wished that Mike could just be my friend.

Leah and Austin joined our group. The trip was an amazing experience with Jacob and Leah. They made it even more interesting by telling us the Quileute words for all the creatures that inhabited the pools. A few tourists eavesdropped, but we saw none of our other classmates the entire time. I concluded Lauren had gotten a tight reign on her party.

"Next weekend," Austin began shyly to Leah, "The new Superman movie is opening and we are planning on seeing it. I feel like a third wheel so I was wondering if you would go with and you know…save me."

"I could do that," she said smilingly, "If only to save you from being the odd man out."

"We all should go," Angela burst out begging me with her eyes.

"I'm not into the whole super hero thing but," I said feeling myself getting sucked into a normal life again, "I'm game if you are Jake."

"Sure," Jacob said trying not to laugh.

"Thanks Bella," Angela gushed and suddenly hugged me.

"You're welcome," I said sincerely.

The sun finally made an appearance just as we arrived back at first beach. The Forks group were playing some kind of Frisbee game but stopped to enjoy the warm rays. When Lauren noticed me, she playfully grabbed Mike's hand. He gave her one of his flirty smiles.

"We need to go," Angela said sadly, "My mom and dad have Bible study tonight and I am babysitting my brothers."

"We need take off too," Leah said letting her off the hook, "I want to make dinner so my mom doesn't have to worry about it."

"Okay," she said gratefully, "I need to go say goodbye to everyone, but I'll see you at school on Monday."

"I'll be there," I tried to say cheerfully.

Austin elected to walk with us as we made our way back to my truck. He gave Leah his number and instructed her to call if she needed anything. Then after a quick hug, he went to wait by Ben's car. He waved as we pulled out.

Leah thanked us several times for going with her to the beach. Jacob and I could not get a word in edgewise, with her going on about how much she liked my friends. Her smile was a constant fixture even after we arrived at her home. After one of his warmth infusing kisses, Jacob went off to Seth's room for a nap. I helped Leah with dinner.

The timing was perfect. Dinner was ready for the table when Sue, Billy and Charlie arrived. The trio moved mechanically and shared the same vacant look in their eyes. As we sat down, I wondered where Seth was.

"Where's Seth?" Leah asked quietly doing that mind reading thing again.

"He's staying with Sam and Emily tonight," Sue answered barely above a whisper.

"I asked Bella to stay over," Leah said humbly, "I hope that's okay."

"It's fine," she said staring at her plate.

A heavy silence hung in the air. I found myself breathing shallowly so as not to make too much noise. I wished I knew something to say to make everything better. I placed my hand over Charlie's as a sign of silent sympathy.

He smiled wearily at me.

"We need to have our own mortuary in La Push," Sue sighed, "And then they would know and understand the Quileute ways. That _man_ looked at us as if we were savages. He was intent on embalming wasn't he? Good thing we got there in time to stop him."

"The only reason he stopped was because you threatened to arrest him?" Billy hissed disgusted.

"Jessup just took over when old man White retired," Charlie said trying to keep his anger in check, "But if he would have taken another step toward Harry with that thing…let's just say he was lucky I didn't have my gun."

I tried to hide my surprise as silence fell over us once more. Not another word was spoken until Charlie left and took Billy home. I asked him if he wanted me at home, but he assured me he would be fine. After a fierce hug, he disappeared into the night.

We had decided not to wake Jacob so I heaped food on a plate and put it in the microwave. Sue sat staring at the table while I helped clean up. I kept glancing at her and she did not seem to be moving or even breathing.

"Mama," Leah said quietly, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No thank you my sweet girl," her mom sighed.

"We could watch some TV," she suggested.

"Sounds good," Sue said and slowly made her way to the living room.

They settled onto the couch, but neither one of them touched the remote. I recognized the piece of furniture from Sam and Emily's house. Someone must have brought it over so they would not have to explain what happened to their old one. They both stared at the worn recliner in the room and I surmised that it must have been Harry's favorite.

"I'm so sorry mom," Leah said quietly tears shining in her eyes; "I know it may a long time but I hope one day you can forgive me."

"Don't blame yourself another second," she said as her daughters words seemed to awaken her, "If I had just let it drop. If I hadn't insisted on pressing the issue. There was something in your eyes that told me to stop but I…"

Leah suddenly grabbed a hold of her mom and began to sob. They held onto each other for dear life. I felt as if I were intruding so I slipped down the hall to Seth's room. Their privacy was what they needed now.

I found it ironic that the youngest wolf's bed fit Jacob better than his own. I quietly sat on the floor next to his head and traced the planes of his face. He did not wake but soon his soft snore soon lulled me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - Memoriam**

When I woke, I had no idea where I was at first. My sleep had been free of dreams and I felt more rested than I had in months. Hushed voices came from the bathroom next door, but I was alone in Leah's bedroom. Jacob must have carried me from Seth's room even though I had no memory of it. My cheeks bloomed pink when I realized I was wearing my pajamas.

I got up and changed into the clothes that were laid out for me. My reflection in the mirror passed the test so I stepped into the hall. The bathroom door stood open and Leah was braiding her mother's hair. My friend wore clothing similar to my own, but Sue wore a long ancient looking dress made of hand woven charcoal colored material. Tiny shells adorned the neckline and down the sleeves. Sue looked as if she had stepped out of a historical photograph.

"Grab yourself a bowl of cereal," Leah directed when she noticed me lingering in the hallway, "You won't want to partake in our breakfast and it will be about six hours before we eat again."

"Okay," I said headed toward the kitchen.

A woman I had never seen before was standing at the stove frying some kind of bread. Giving her a wide berth, I managed to find everything I needed. I ate while I watched the woman work. The dough waiting to be fried looked as if someone had dropped it on the ground. Usually when something is being fried, the smell is appetizing but it was not in this case. It was clearly some sort of animal fat being used.

"Good morning Bella," Seth chimed and startled me, "Morning Auntie."

"Morning Seth," I said as I made sure milk had not sloshed out my bowl.

"Tell your mom and sister that the bitters are ready," she said flatly.

Seth disappeared with out a word. By the time I washed my bowl and spoon, the three of them were seated at the table. A plate of the strange bread was placed in the center of the table. I felt as if I were intruding again as Sue began to speak in her native tongue. It seemed like some kind of prayer as her children repeated the words she had just spoken.

Alone again in Leah's room, I brushed my hair into a smooth ponytail. With my toiletries in hand, I made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I washed and moisturized my face while I wondered what the funeral would be like. I had attended Christian services and even a Buddhist ceremony in my life, but I could not imagine that they would be similar in any way.

The familiar sound of Charlie's cruiser alerted me to his arrival. I quickly made my way out to greet him with a hug. My dad was not one for that type of affection, but the last few days he seemed to need it. He seemed happy that I was there with him.

After a variety of items were loaded into Charlie's trunk, Leah and I followed in my truck. Billy sat in the passenger seat with Sue and Seth in the back seat. Our destination was the cemetery road, but I could not recall ever seeing it before. Just after leaving La Push, Charlie turned down a narrow unmarked unpaved road.

The winding lane reminded me of the Cullen's driveway and I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I concentrated on not rear-ending my dad's cruiser. Just when I was wondering if we were on the right road, we emerged from the trees into a large dirt parking lot. Several vehicles were parked to one side, and dozens of Quileutes stood around in small groups. A hearse was parked next to an ornate wrought iron gate. A man in a suit seemed nervous and watchful so I concluded that he must be the driver.

"Should I park over there?" I asked uncertainly.

"No," Leah responded softly, "Park behind Charlie."

The patrol car had barley stopped when a flurry of activity began. Through the sea of faces, I finally found the one that I had been longing to see all morning. Jacob winked at me as he opened the passenger door and helped Leah out. He handed her a basket then rushed around to help me. As we made our way to the gate, I noticed the basket was filled with gray shells. They were identical to the ones on Sue's dress.

The groups of people became one as they gathered at the gate. The driver opened the back of the hearse, and the pack removed the unique coffin. The funerary box had been carved from a large tree and looked more like a boat than a traditional casket. I was admiring the intricate carvings when I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye.

The hearse driver seemed as if he were about to jump out of his skin. Charlie closed the large back door and gave the man the signal that it was okay for him to leave. Before I could blink, he was in the large vehicle. No one moved until he was out of sight.

Sam whistled and almost immediately, a drumbeat began to echo out of the woods. A single drum sounded a cadence as Sue opened the gate and stepped through. She led the way followed by the pack carrying Harry. Leah began to walk then Charlie grabbed my hand and we walked after her. A second and third drum joined the cadence as we moved into the trees.

The air seemed to hum with energy and it kept intensifying as we moved forward. The feeling peaked when we stepped into a huge meadow. We passed the drum circle into a huge meeting area. In the center was a large boulder that had been flattened on top. Sue stopped and watched as her husband's coffin was placed on the stone. I watched in awe as the pack moved with military precision.

Sam and Jacob stood facing in us in an almost parade rest position. Jared and Paul were on Harry's left. Leaving Quil and Embry at his feet. They faced outward as if they were keeping watch over their fallen one. Seth led his mother up and helped her open the lid of the coffin. He stepped away and stood in the same fashion as his pack mates.

As Sue stood one last time with her husband, the drumbeat softened and the drummers began to chant and sing mournfully. The sound and the energy in the air caused my skin to break out in goose bumps. Sue suddenly joined in the sorrowful song and plucked a shell from directly over her heart. With one hand she picked up a small leather satchel and placed the shell over his heart with the other. With the back of her hand, she touched his face. With tears streaming down, she abruptly turned and took a seat on the nearest hand carved bench.

It was Leah's turn. She carefully chose three shells from the basket. Charlie received the first; mine was second and kept the third for her own. The three of us walked up together. We stood silent for several moments.

Harry's arms were not on his chest as I had witnessed at other funerals. They lay at his sides with his palms up. Leah placed her shell in the palm of his hand. Charlie chose his other palm and I nestled my tiny token next to my father's offering. With slumped shoulders, my dad took a seat next to Sue.

When I tried to follow him, Leah grabbed my hand led me back to where the mourners waited. She handed the basket to me. Slow and steadily, the people filed past as Leah handed shells out to them. The first were Emily and the woman Seth had called Auntie. I felt sorry for her as she offered Leah her sympathy and received no response. Each man woman and child placed his or her gift in with Harry-just as we had done. As soon as the last person passed, Leah and I took our seats.

Charlie sat on Sue's right and Leah on her left. Jacob's father and a handful of other tribal elders took their place in front of us. As soon as the music stopped abruptly, Billy began to speak in his native language. His voice was deep and rich and goose bumps sprang up on my arms once more.

The elders each placed sprigs of white sage in with Harry before they closed his coffin for the last time. In turn, they spoke about their friend and fellow tribal elder. All of them had serious things to say, but Billy concentrated on the happy times.

As soon as Billy finished, Charlie quietly stood and joined him. He shook hands with each of elders finishing with Jacob's father. He turned toward the crowd and cleared his throat.

"I know it's contrary to your rich traditions, and I want to thank the Quileute council for allowing me to speak to you today." He took a deep breath and continued, "I met Harry at first beach when I was five years old. It was the Saturday after my first week of school. I was an only child and had not mastered the art of sharing with my classmates. My parents had taken me to first beach that day to cheer me up. There was an old innertube laying unattended so I snatched it up and took it into the water. After about an hour, Harry came looking for his tube. When he found me using it without his permission, I was sure he was going to beat me up like my classmates had done the previous week. But he didn't…He told me I could have the old thing-he was tired of patching it anyway. From that day on, I was no longer an only child. Harry and Billy here became like brothers to me."

He squeezed Billy's shoulder then told us about a few of his childhood memories of Harry. He went onto share how Harry and Sue were there for him when my mother left with me. Then there was the story about how Harry caught the biggest fish he had ever seen with Charlie's fishing pole.

"Then last year when my daughter was missing and I was at my wits end," he said emotionally and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, "The first call I made was to Harry. He rallied the troops and brought my Bella home to me. Thank you Harry for saving my life," he finished and took his seat.

The drum circle started their cadence once again. The pack turned and picked up the coffin as the elders led the way to Harry's final resting place. Sue leaned against Charlie for support as we followed the precession.

The coffin was placed on ropes that were anchored across the open grave. No more speeches were given as they lowered Harry into the ground. As they began to fill the void with dark rich soil, a mournful chant began. We watched only a few minutes before we are on the move once more.

A small group of us made our way down a narrow path out to the cliffs. Billy, Charlie and I hung back with Emily and her mother. Sue, Leah and Seth stepped forward nearly to the edge. Sue held the small leather satchel to her heart then brought it to lips and kissed it. Holding it out to each of her children they kissed it as well.

I leaned close to Charlie's ear and whispered, "What's in the bag?"

"Harry's heart," he whispered back.

I watched with wide eyes as Sue opened the bag and spread the ashes of her husband's heart into the wind. They were only visible for a moment while they swirled then the breeze carried them out high over the ocean. The Clearwaters stood holding each other for a long time.

My mind raced. The dinner conversation from the previous evening made sense now. The mortician had been asked to cremate only the heart and leave the rest of the body intact. If he were new to the area, it would have seemed like a strange request. I wondered if the driver was the mortician. After all, Forks was a small town and many residents pulled double duty. Our mayor was also the local pharmacist and Mike's mom is their store's accountant, receiving manager, janitor, stocker, head cashier, etc. I bit my lip because the sight of Mrs. Newton mopping in her heals, never ceased to amuse me.

Sue turned slowly and Seth followed. When she reached where we waited, she stumbled and Charlie was there to keep her from falling. Her grateful smile was brief. The others made their way back to the graveyard while I stayed with Leah. After several long moments, I moved up and stood next to her.

"Thank you Bella," she choked as she continued to stare out over the waves, "I feel like I am taking advantage of your selflessness, but you being here has helped me more than I can ever repay."

"Repayment is not necessary," I said simply.

"You are so much like your dad," she sighed and met my eyes, "It seems like we've always been friends."

"Misfits are birds of a feather," I said and she seemed to mull over the idea.

"We need to rejoin the others," she sighed after a few minutes.

"At least the hardest part is over," I offered.

"The worst is yet to come," she sighed, "After condolences, the family will share a meal. That means Emily and Sam at my house."

"Oh," was all I could say as we made our way back.

The hole had been filled in and they were placing large stones in an intricate pattern. I looked around at other gravesites and noticed there were no headstones. Though no two were exactly alike, each grave had similar stones.

Leah quietly explained that the patterns were an ancient tribal way of marking graves. Only Quileutes could read the code and knew where their chiefs were buried. They did this to keep enemies from disturbing the spirits and sending their worlds into chaos.

As we watched them finishing their work, I wondered if the tribe was on to something. Stories of cemetery vandalism were reported on a regular basis, and I considered the chaos our world was in. After all, I lived in a universe where vampires and werewolves existed so anything was possible.

I was thankful when we began making our way back to the parking lot. That was until Leah informed me there was yet one more stop to make. The family was expected to kick off some kind of celebration. She explained that the tribe mourned Harry's passing until his heart was released into the spirit realm.

Then everyone was to celebrate at the reservation's high school. Except the family, they would have their own quiet celebration at home.

A long precession wound its way down the cemetery road led by Charlie's cruiser. The sight of the high school surprised me. The buildings were freshly painted and seemed to be well kept. Leah's alma mater looked more like a high school than the one in Forks. We parked near a large Quonset hut, which turned out to be the gym.

Sue led the way once again as everyone filed in and found seats at the many tables that had been set up. Charlie and I stood off to the side and it was apparent that the number of people had increased. There were at least a dozen faces that I was certain had not been at the cemetery. I soon realized several were missing as well most notably Emily and her mother Molly.

Once everyone was settled, Billy called for quiet. Hush fell over the crowd at once and he continued with some sort of prayer. I could not tell as he again spoke in their ancient language. With that finished, Sue thanked everyone for attending and invited everyone to enjoy the meal. Without missing a beat dozens of voices offered final condolences in unison.

The drum circle began to play as huge containers of food were brought in and placed on tables against the far wall. The crowd began to line up orderly to partake of the feast. Billy and the Clearwaters began to make their way back to us but were stopped a half a dozen times by certain members of the tribe.

It was well into the afternoon by the time we arrived at Harry's, and Jacob was waiting on the porch for our arrival. He bounded down the steps and had my door open before I could even put the truck in park. Leah half laughed and half cried out in fear as she had to slide over and hit the brake to keep from rolling into my dad's car.

Super heated blood coursed through my veins as he kissed me. I realized how much I had missed him today even though he had been there the entire time. I understood his pack obligations, but I was happy to be in his arms.

"Guys…Guys," Leah whispered urgently but we paid not attention.

"Uh Hum," my dad cleared his throat and I froze.

"Hey Charlie," Jacob beamed as I buried my face in his chest.

"Isabelle?" he said in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry dad," my response was muffled as I could not look at him; "I know you don't like public displays of affection."

"I can forgive that," his tone light which made me meet his eyes, "I take it that Jake is more than just a friend."

"Yes," I hesitated and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked trying to be serious, but I could see through the act.

"Two days," I said trying not to smile.

He nodded thoughtfully, "I'm going to be keeping an eye on you two."

"Yes sir," I said and made a pitiful attempt at a salute.

"As you were," he said and walked back to his car.

A smile was on Sue's face as she had been watching our banter. There was a matching grin on Billy's face when the trio made their way to the house. Jacob rushed over to help his dad up the steps and into the house.

"Charlie approves," Leah commented.

"He does doesn't he," I sighed and tried not to remember his dislike for Edward.

"I wonder what my dad would think of Austin?" she thought aloud.

"He'd probably say," I said and paused for effect, "At least he's not a vampire."

She chuckled then said, "And my dad would likely find that his only redeeming quality. Sam has always been his favorite."

"I don't think Charlie ever liked Edward," I sighed.

She watched me for a moment then said, "I'm proud of you."

"What?" I asked confused, "Why?"

"You just said Edward," she explained, "And didn't do that holding your guts in thing. I don't know if you were aware of it, but the night before last; you did that almost constantly."

"Yeah I caught myself a few times," I admitted, "I have been holding everything in for months and it helped to finally just get it all out. I have been meaning to thank you for that."

"No need to thank me," she said slyly, "At least not until you see my bill."

"Ha ha," I said as Jacob emerged from the house.

"They're waiting on you," he said smilingly.

Before we sat down to eat, Leah introduced me to her cousin Brady and his parents. He was a year younger than Seth was, but the resemblance was uncanny. When we were alone, I asked if he would join the pack one day. Jacob and Leah exchanged a knowing look then nodded. Jake told me about his cousin Collin that was Brady's age and how he could one day be the alpha. Ephraim was also Collin's great grandfather.

Sam and Emily kept their distance, but I caught Emily staring at Leah several times. I saw genuine pain and longing in her eyes. She was not ready now, but I hoped one day Leah could forgive Emily. Their relationship would never be what it once was but maybe they could find a happy medium. I liked Emily and she had never been anything but nice to me.

To Leah's relief, the evening passed quickly. The extended family soon dispersed and the house was blissfully empty. There was a baseball game on so Charlie was asleep in Harry's chair. I was debating on waking him or not when Seth approached.

"Jake you gotta help me," he begged desperately, "It's your plan. All you have to do is tell Sam that you want me to help."

"I agree with Sam," Jacob replied gently, "You have the most important job of all…Guarding my Bella."

"You're setting the trap tonight?" I asked fearfully.

"We came across a fresh trail early this morning," he said lightly, "And we have a good idea on where she's gonna try to get in. We don't know how long she'll be in the area so we have to try tonight."

"I can't let you do this," I whined, "What if one of you gets hurt or killed because of me."

"You don't think you're worth the risk?" Leah asked aghast and I shook my head, "Seth you have another task…Keeping Bella from walking out in the woods and making a sacrifice of herself."

"You wouldn't do that…would you?" Jacob whispered his face full of pain.

"Of course not," I said flatly, but the thought had crossed my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Cat and Mouse**

"Charlie?" Sue whispered and shook his arm, "I think you should stay here tonight. You can sleep in Seth's room."

"Okay," he mumbled sleepily, "Let me call Bella and let her know where I am."

"I'm right here dad," I said and bit my lip.

"Oh yeah," he sighed and closed his eyes.

Sue tried again to get him to move to Seth's room but he was exhausted. I assured her that he was comfortable enough where he was. She hesitantly made her way down the hall to her room.

I went to the window to watch the pack having a meeting in the back yard. It looked as if Seth was still trying to get them to change their minds. I wished they would all stay – even Sam. A vision of the pain on Jacob's face kept me from making a run for my truck. I sighed heavily and hoped for the best.

My anxiety threatened to overtake me as the pack began to leave. I rushed out the back door and rushed into Jacob's arms. He and Leah hung back as the others disappeared into the woods behind the house. My heart swelled with hope that they were going to stay.

"The others are going around," Leah said reading my mind, "Our orders are to wait ten minutes and then head out."

"Oh," I said my hopes dashed.

"It's gonna be okay," Jacob reassured and kissed the top of my head, "I have a good feeling about tonight."

"It's a good plan Bella," Leah said confidently.

I only nodded, afraid my voice would betray me. We stood in silence and the minutes flew by. I soon was telling both of them to come back to me. I was surprised when Leah suddenly turned and hugged me.

As they walked away, my mind began to churn with thoughts. How easily Leah had filled the place that Alice once held. I wondered if I was using them both as surrogates. Was I displacing my affection? Down to my core, I knew it would kill me to lose either one of them.

"We should get inside," Seth directed sounding like Sam.

"Do you hate the Cullens?" I blurted out and the name stung a little more than I had expected.

"I don't know them," Seth responded.

"I like that answer," I said and smiled at him.

"I love being a wolf," he offered smiling back, "So you're cool with me."

"Thank you for that," I sighed, "At least Sam hasn't made the entire pack hate me as much as he does."

"Sam doesn't hate you," he argued, "Since he found you in the woods that night, he has this…need to protect you."

"If that's true," I protested, "Then why doesn't he want me to be with Jacob?"

"He doesn't want you to be hurt the way Leah was," he explained, "Sam is convinced you would never recover."

_"He's right about that," _I thought but said, "Leah won't imprint on another friend."

"That has to do with Emily;" he said quietly, "Part of the imprint is wanting to give your love whatever her heart desires. Emily wants her sister back and Sam was hoping that Leah would understand and forgive."

"I don't think that will ever happen," I matched his tone.

"My sister is a stubborn one," he confirmed.

"It's really not that she's stubborn," I explained my theory, "She believes that if Emily would have loved her enough, she would have stayed away from Sam. That her best friend was the only one who had a choice."

"According to our legends," Seth instructed, "Emily really didn't have a choice either. Sam would have been compelled to pursue her forever if that's what it took."

"Hmm," I let that sink in a moment then asked, "Can I ask you something about your dad's funeral or is it too soon?"

"Shoot," he said warmly.

"Why did your dad's coffin look more like a boat?" I asked curiously.

"It's a type of canoe," he happily shared his knowledge, "The Kwaiyahl is meant to carry my dad across the river of our tears."

"That's so…" I gasped searching for a proper word, "Cool."

"I think so too," Seth beamed.

"What do the shells represent?"

"Pititchu shells," he explained, "Or moon shells ensure a peaceful slumber."

"The white sage?"

"Protects the body from the dark spirit of Utlapa," he explained, "I don't remember the whole story, but Utlapa took over the body of the very first spirit wolf chief Taha Aki."

"Creepy," I sighed.

He laughed and then suggested we go inside. I talked him into staying outside a little longer. The evening was cool and a breeze blew in softly from the ocean. We sat at the picnic table, and he told me all about his run with Sam. As he talked, it reminded me of that day at the beach when I first met Jacob.

"Hey," he chimed, "You want a root beer or something?"

I felt a little fatigue creeping in so I asked, "You got a cola?"

"Sure," he said and hopped up and disappeared into the house.

I was wondering how the pack was doing when a high child like voice chimed, "And so we meet again."

My blood ran ice cold and I knew instantly that it was no illusion. The feline vampire looked fiercer than I had remembered. The stark red of her hair seemed to glow as she smiled at me wickedly.

"Victoria," I said with unwavering clarity that surprised me.

"Bella," she chirped her eyes flickering with amusement, "I sent your mongrels on a wild goose chase so we could have some time to get reacquainted."

I was relieved that the pack was miles away except…Seth. He would be coming out of the house any moment. The commotion would certainly wake Charlie. I needed to speed things up before either one could die because of me.

"Laurent said you had plans for me," I said smugly as I could manage, "Just before the Cullens ripped him apart."

"You're a bad liar," she twinkled, "You're masters have been gone a long time at least six months I'd say."

That took the wind out of my sails so I whispered, "Then why are you here if you know that they don't care about me anymore."

"Is that what you think?" she giggled.

"It's what I know," I snapped.

"The one called Edward tracked me all the way to South America," she said haughtily, "He's probably still there looking for me."

"Edward was only protecting his family," I concluded aloud.

"Oh no," she chimed, "The way he protected you that day in the meadow, he thinks of you as his mate. I've seen it dozens of times."

"He doesn't feel that way anymore," I dismissed the idea.

"Vampires don't change," Victoria said knowingly, "He left to protect you of that I am sure."

I shook my head and argued, "Then why isn't he here now? Alice would have seen."

"That old fool's fortune teller," she mused, "My decision to come here was made at the last minute but they're probably on their way-rushing to save their precious blood bag. They will be too late you understand. By the time they find what's left of you, I will be safely back with my newborn coven."

"Newborn coven?" I wondered aloud as the two words did not seem to fit together.

"Newly turned vampires are the most powerful of our kind," She gloated, "And I have made myself an army to protect me. So when the Cullens come for me, I will be ready."

"So what are you waiting for?" I cried trying to sound brave.

"I have been waiting a long time for this," she beamed, "I want to savor every moment. Besides I haven't quite decided on the details of your end."

"Sorry it took so long but my mom hid the cola from my…" Seth apologized as he opened the door but stopped at the sight of Victoria.

"Go back in the house Seth," I directed as loudly as I could manage.

"Listen to her boy," she chimed when he did not move.

She took a step toward him and I scrambled to put my self between them. I was surprised how fast I moved. Her razor sharp teeth shone brightly as she watched my feeble attempt at protection.

"Leave him be," I huffed and took a step toward her, "It's me you want."

"No Bella," Seth hissed through his teeth and threw the can of cola he had in his hand at her head.

In a blurred movement, she caught the can and held it up then began moving toward us, "Well I can't leave him be _now_ can I?"

A shriek pierced the night as a small white blur hit Victoria in the back of the head. That is when the chaos began. Victoria swiped at the creature that had become tangled in her hair. A forceful shove knocked me off my feet. While I was airborne, Seth exploded and simultaneously attacked the distracted vampire. In the next moment, I crash-landed and felt my arm and shoulder bones separate. I barely noticed the bloom of pain because my thoughts were consumed with Seth.

As I scrambled to my feet, something large and white whizzed past me. My mind hardly had time to register that the blur had been a grey wolf, when my russet wolf joined the fray. My eyes were locked wide open as they ripped the cat like creature apart.

It was almost beautiful how they worked as one. Their prey tried to fight but they seemed to anticipate her every move. The sound was deafening. It reminded me of the rock quarries in Arizona, and then there were the snarls and growls of the wolves. By the time that the rest of the pack arrived, what was left of Victoria was hardly recognizable. I could not tear m eyes away as the new arrivals went to work.

Someone began tugging at my arm. I was becoming annoyed until I realized it was Charlie. His face was paler than I had ever seen, and his eyes were wide with terror. I wanted to tell him everything was okay, but I only allowed him to lead me inside the house.

"Breathe Charlie," Sue directed her voice overflowing with worry then turned to me, "I begged him to stay inside, but he saw you standing out there looking so defenseless."

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked snapping out of his shock.

"I'm fine dad," I said shakily as he securitized my appearance.

"Then why is your arm hanging like that?" his voice raising an octave, "Is your shoulder dislocated?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm pretty sure."

"I'm taking you to the hosp…"

Excited yelping and howling interrupted him from finishing his sentence. Sue and I rushed to the window to find that it was over, and the pack was celebrating. They were all hopping around playfully nipping at one another. When I looked back at Charlie, his wide fearful eyes had returned, as he made no move to follow us.

"Everything is okay dad," I said gently, "We're safe now."

"Safe?" he asked near hysteria, "At any moment those things are going to come crashing in here, and we're safe?"

Sue crossed to him and took his hands in hers, "They are not going to come crashing in here. Two of _those things _are my children and they know better."

"What world did I wake up in?" he asked sounding so lost.

"Well come and see," she beckoned softly leading him to the window.

He hesitated at first, but something about Sue's expression made him follow. We crowded together looking out at the pack wrapping up their celebration. I liked seeing the entire pack together as wolves. They seemed so happy, and I hated to tell them it really was not over. Victoria's army would surely come looking for her.

"Which one is Leah?" Charlie asked shakily.

"My sweet girl is the gray one right there," Sue said with pride and Leah play bowed.

"Seth?" Charlie asked a little less shakily.

"He's the one right here that keeps whining," she said and frowned.

The sandy colored wolf was whining and looking at us. He padded around and picked up a shred of his clothing. Returning to the window, he held it out expectantly.

"He needs a change of clothes," I said understanding at once, and Seth wagged his tail, "His were shredded because he had to change on the fly."

"Be right back," Sue said and disappeared down the hall.

I could almost see the wheels turning in Charlie's eyes as he tried to wrap his head around the new development. My empathy was with him, because it was hard to find out the world was not what you thought it was. He turned his back to the window and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What did they kill out there tonight?" Charlie asked then thought better of it, "No don't tell me. I don't want to know anymore than I have to."

"Okay," I agreed to his terms.

Sue reappeared with clothing over her arm and asked, "How you doing Charlie?"

He nodded then remembered that I was not okay, "I need to get Bella to the hospital."

"I don't want to go to the hospital," I pouted, "What am I going to tell them happened to me? I can't tell the truth."

"Sue you're a nurse tell her she needs to see a doctor," he pleaded.

"You're a nurse?" I exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't," Charlie said warily, "You need x-rays and the last time I noticed Sue doesn't have on of those."

"It's not broken," I said confidently, "I know broken bones. I just need someone who can put it back in. Been through it a half a dozen times Ch...Dad. I even have the sling that I will wear faithfully for a couple weeks."

"You're going," he said in his chief of police voice.

"I know my rights," I argued, "I'm eighteen and I'll just refuse medical treatment."

"Fine…You win," he said flatly and turned back to the window.

"Thanks Dad," I said softly but he did not respond.

Sue left without a word and went outside. After she carefully placed the clothing in her son's mouth, she reached up and scratched him behind the ear. This caused quite a reaction from the rest of the pack. They howled and yelped, I thought I even heard a snigger. Sue said something to them then Leah chased the offenders nipping at their backsides.

When Sue returned, she held out a couple capsules and a glass of water, "Are you allergic to any pain medications?"

"No," I responded, "And I've had them all."

"Okay," she said and glanced at my dad, "We'll give these about twenty minutes then set that shoulder."

"Thank you," I said and obediently took the medication.

"You're welcome Bella," she said warmly then whispered, "Don't let your dad fool you; he wouldn't have gone to the ER either."

"I would," he protested.

"Just like the time you tried to filet your hand instead of the fish," she said smilingly, "You needed stitches, but you insisted a few butterfly bandages were all you needed."

"That was you and Harry's fault," he smiled at the memory, "You were frying up our catch in Harry's world famous fish fry. You know it's my favorite and it would have been cold when I got back."

"That was such a good day," Sue sighed.

"Yeah…It really was."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - Aftermath**

Sam and Jacob were still in their wolf forms padding around with their noses to the ground, but the others milled around on two legs. A few were gathering wood for a fire, and the rest were hauling large stones for the fire ring to the tree line. I noticed there was already a well-used fire pit in the yard.

"Why don't they use that for the fire?" I asked pointing.

"I use that to cook on occasion," Sue explained, "And I don't want monster ash in my s'mores."

"It was the monster ash. It was a graveyard smash," I tried to imitate the old song and giggled.

"The painkillers have kicked in," Charlie commented.

"And I think I should have given her half a dose," she sighed.

"I feel okay," I argued but my head did feel funny.

"I need your help," Sue said to my dad.

"I can't," he said in a voice so small that I could barely hear him.

A small gentle smile crossed her lips and she nodded. Charlie's shoulders were slumped as he made his way down the hall to the bathroom. I could still clear a room.

Sue went to the back door and looked around for Leah but she was nowhere to be seen. She asked her son for help. Seth walked in staring into what looked like the moon shell basket. Among an array of loose feathers lay the mangled body of a small sea hawk. I surmised, it was the creature that had entangled itself in Victoria's hair. Seth should have been as happy as the others, but he was not.

"What is that?" I asked before I could stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"Nina," he choked, "Her name was Nina."

"Oh Sweetheart," Sue cried and put her arm around him, "What happened to her?"

"She gave her life for me," Seth said with tears in his eyes, "When that bloodsucker was coming for us, Nina swooped down and attacked. Oh mama, then she started to hit Nina…breaking her and it made me so angry that I almost didn't get Bella out of the way before I changed."

"Nina was so brave," I said swaying with tears in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…fine," I chimed and he looked at his mom with alarm.

"I need you to help me set her shoulder," Sue said gently, "It's dislocated."

"Oh God," he cried, "I am so sorry Bella."

"Not your fault," I reassured, "This thing has been dislocated so many times that a strong gust of wind knocks her out of socket."

"No Bella," his voice shook and he stared at the floor, "I hurt you and I killed Nina."

"Stop that," I argued, "You and Nina are the heroes here. The sea hawk and the wolf…A new legend is born."

"Peregrine Falcon," he corrected.

"Okay," I said smilingly, "The legend of the falcon and the wolf has a much nicer ring to it."

"Thanks Bella," he sighed.

Sue situated me in a kitchen chair. After a little instruction, they worked together to set my shoulder. There was no pain, but I sighed when I felt that all too familiar pop. The mother and son team did as good as any doctor had ever done. Sue made a temporary sling for me until I could get home.

"Can I do anything for you?" Seth asked hopefully.

I thought a moment and answered, "Grab me that cola and then you can tell me the story of Nina the brave."

"I can do that," he said happily.

We sat at the table as he told me how he had found Nina near first beach the previous spring. Not more than a hatchling, the falcon had a broken wing so he brought her home. Seth had bound the wing, and caught mice to feed her for weeks until she was strong enough to fly. Much to his dismay, she had come to depend on him and would not hunt on her own. His dad found a way to teach Nina to hunt, but she would not leave. She made a nest in the large shade tree in their back yard.

"My dad said that Nina thought I was her mother," he said with bitter sweetness, "And like Leah, she would never leave home."

"Yeah," Charlie interjected from the doorway, "But Harry only talked a good game. If Leah would have moved out, he would have been lost without her."

"My dad was happy with his full nest," Seth said smilingly, "You want something to drink?"

"A beer would be nice," he said warily, "Maybe it will help me sleep. Unless…you want to go home Bells?"

"No," I answered, "I'd like to stay. I want to talk to Leah."

Charlie had just cracked open his cold one when Sam and Jake came in. The alpha went off to find Sue, but Jacob kind of paced back and forth. I wondered if something was wrong, and it made Leah's absence seem ominous.

"What's wrong Jake?" I finally had to ask.

"We kinda have a situation," he said then finally looked at me, "What happened to you Bells?"

"I dislocated her shoulder when I pushed her out of the way," Seth admitted.

Charlie's beer had stopped halfway to his mouth and I went on the defensive, "He saved me. If Victoria would have gotten a hold of me, it would have been much worse."

My dad decided to let it drop because he took a swig of his brew. I wondered if he was taking everything in stride or he just hated to ask anything for fear of learning too much. However, in his next breath, Jacob unknowingly gave Charlie more information than he ever wanted.

"You did much better than the Cullens did last year," he commended Seth, "When they saved Bella from the redhead's boyfriend, she ended up in a body cast."

"Charlie?" Sue interrupted, "We need your help."

"Sure," he said and gave me a 'we'll discuss this later' look, "What do you need?"

"Leah backtracked the va…the creature's trail back to a car parked in the turn around. So we have a dilemma," she explained then took a deep breath, "The car may be just stolen or it may have come from one of the missing hikers. But regardless, we can't afford to have the State Police snooping around the reservation."

"Well, none of the hikers were missing their vehicles," Police Chief Swan said thoughtfully, "Are the keys in it?"

"Yes," Sam answered.

"Okay," he said decidedly, "Have someone drive it up and park it off the side of the highway. I'll have it towed in the morning."

"I'll take care of it," Sam said then stopped behind my chair on his way to the door, "I'm glad you're okay Bella."

He squeezed my good shoulder then was gone without another word. Seth shot me an 'I told you so' look and I rolled my eyes at him. He only grinned.

"Thanks Charlie," Sue said after a long moment.

"No problem," he answered then asked, "So I take it this Victoria is responsible for the missing hikers?"

"She is…or was," Sue answered.

"Well then I'm glad they have their justice," he said simply.

"Harry is smiling right now," she said and my dad looked confused, "Because through trial by fire, you have finally become an honorary member of the tribe."

He was smiling at the thought when Leah came in. Everyone remained silent as she made a b-line for the fridge. She opened a root beer and took a couple of big swallows as she shut the door. She grabbed the cookie jar on her way to the empty chair next to me. I scrutinized her face as she began to munch on an Oreo. I was wondering how she was doing but I also knew how annoying that question was for both of us. Just when I did not think I could help but ask, Jacob grabbed for a cookie.

"Hey," she said and slapped playfully at his hand, "You need to ask. Where are your manners?"

"Sooorrryyy," he joked then asked, "Seth my man, Can I have some cookies?"

"Sure," he chimed, "Help yourself."

"Ha!" Jacob exclaimed and grabbed four then held out his hand, "Charlie?"

Shrugging he took one and I exclaimed, "Oh yuck! Oreos and beer."

"Midnight snack of champions," my dad said smilingly and took a bite.

Leah tipped the jar towards me, and I shook my head. With all the endorphins and the residual adrenaline, I did not trust my stomach. Leah seemed to read my mind as she soon replaced my soda with a glass of milk. My stomach began to settle as I sipped.

"How did you know Victoria was coming here?" I finally asked saving my million other questions for when we were alone.

"I recognized the scent almost as soon as I changed," she explained, "Remember when we were in your room the other night and I caught that scent that I thought belonged to…a friendly, well it wasn't."

"Victoria was in Forks?" I hissed in disbelief.

"Yes," she continued, "It took me only a moment to realize, the redhead must have been in some sort of vehicle. I think she was driving around hoping to catch you outside and unprotected."

"How long do you think she's been doing that?" I wondered aloud.

"Just a few hours at the most," she said confidently and I questioned her with my eyes, "I found a gas receipt in the glove box. The tank was filled in Port Angeles just about the time you saw her from first beach."

"Nice detective work," my dad gushed as I let the information sink in, "You want a job?"

"I don't know if there's enough in the Fork's budget," she teased.

The conversation remained light until we decided to call it a night or rather morning. I was thankful for the extra time because I had no clue what I was going to tell Charlie. My feeling was that he would wait until we were alone to begin the interrogation. I added that to my list of things to discuss with Leah.

I stepped out onto the front porch with Jacob to say goodnight. He immediately apologized for dropping the C-bomb in front of my dad. I sighed because I just could not stay mad at my earthbound sun. When he kissed me, he treated me as if I were made of glass, which I suppose I was in comparison to him. However, I still received my warm blood infusion, which helped my aching shoulder immensely.

My dad turned down the offer of Seth's bed opting for the recliner. Sue had made her way to her room while her offspring still loitered in the kitchen. The siblings still seemed keyed up, as they were quietly but excitedly discussed their first kill. I wondered what it would have been like to have a brother or sister and if I would have been different.

Sue had left a painkiller capsule for me to take. After my Jacob therapy, it was not sore-yet. So, Leah brought the medication and a glass of water with us to her room. My dad's soft snore made me smile, and I hoped he was not dreaming of huge wolves.

When Leah helped me into my pajamas, it was not as awkward as it had been with Alice. I always felt like I was some kind of human size doll with the tiny vampire. I concluded that Leah had inherited her mother's healing touch.

"Is anyone running tonight?" I asked as she was changing.

"Of course," she answered, "Paul and Quil are on guard duty. Why?"

I proceeded to tell her what Victoria had said about the army she had created. She listened calmly but I was anxious enough for the both of us. She suggested that I take the capsule but I insisted I did not need it.

"Well if the redhead was telling the truth," Leah said and placed the water back on the nightstand, "The 'newborns' are far away from here and won't be expecting her back tonight. We probably have at least a couple of weeks before they come looking for her. Relax Bella you're safe."

"Okay," I sighed and my mind drifted to the other things that Victoria had said.

"What else did she say?" Leah asked studying my face.

"She knew the Cullen's have been gone for six months," I said softly.

"She probably drove up to the old homestead," she concluded, "There's something else you're not telling me. Just spit it out."

I took a deep breath and told her everything Victoria had said about Edward. Leah should play poker because I could not tell what she was thinking as I spoke. She stayed silent for what seemed like forever.

"I shouldn't have told you," I sighed.

"It's not what the bloodsucker said," she said quietly tears shining in her eyes; "It was the hope in your voice just now. I know now if _he _comes back, I will lose another best friend."

"No," I gasped horrified, "I wouldn't do that. I made you a promise on the cliffs, and I fully intend to keep it."

"You still love Edward," she argued.

"Of course I still love _him_," I said sincerely, "But in the same way you still love Sam. It's a hopeless unrequited kind of love that doesn't grow but it won't die either."

"I never thought of it that way," she smiled and wiped away a tear, "I'm sorry Bella. I have just lost so much and it's been a _really _long day."

"Say no more," I sighed as I hugged her, but then flinched.

"It's time for your happy pill," she said smilingly.

"Okay," I agreed.

I swallowed the pill knowing I was almost out of time, "Jake kinda spilled the beans to my dad about my accident in Phoenix last year. He mentioned the Cullens were involved."

"And you think he's going to require an explanation?" she asked as she tucked extra pillows around me.

"Yes," I sighed as she fluffed her own pillow, "And I don't know what to tell him."

"The truth," she said and laid down facing me, "Not the whole truth, but enough of it to satisfy his curiosity."

"I'm too close to this," I whined, "To know what's relevant and what's not."

"Okay," she said decidedly, "You tell him that Victoria and her mate caught your scent when you were watching the Cullens play baseball. They were able to get you away, but the monsters would have eventually tracked you home. So you told him what you did to protect him and ran away to Phoenix with Alice. The pair broke into the school and got your mother's address. Then while Alice was picking up the family at the airport, James shows up and starts throwing you around. Next thing you know you wake up in the hospital. Keep it simple."

"I am tired of lying to him," I whispered, "But what if he asks how the Cullens killed James."

"You say… I don't know. I was unconscious from the blood loss and after that I was too afraid to ask."

"That's true enough," I said and yawned, "So how was your first official night as a wolf? Was the speed as good as Jake described?"

"Better," she gushed, "I was flying. There was times my feet…paws barely touched the ground. Every breath was a mixture of new and exciting smells. I tasted the wind Bella and it was ambrosia."

I fell asleep as she described the freedom of the speed. I dreamed that I was a wolf. Leah and I raced through the night. The sights and smells were just as she described. There was no fear because I was free-as free as the wind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine - Back to Reality**

When I woke the next morning, Charlie was already gone. I ate breakfast with the Clearwaters and loitered around as long as I possibly could. Finally, I knew that it was time I went home. It was Sunday and the next day I had to go back to school. My household chores were done, but it seemed as if spring break had lasted a month. My book bag was in chaos, and I should look at each class' syllabus to refresh my memory.

Then there was Rene. I had not emailed her in over a week. My inbox likely contained at least a handful of worried messages from my mom. A long wordy response was due to her. Then I remembered, the past week was full of news that could be passed on so the idea did not seem as daunting.

"I should head home," I sighed, "Before I completely wear out my welcome."

"Do you have to go?" Leah asked sadly.

"You're always welcome," Sue said warmly.

"My spring break is over," I sighed, "And I need to psych myself up to face the grind tomorrow."

"Are you going to be able to manage dinner?" Sue asked worriedly.

"I'll probably order a pizza," I offered and held up my good arm, "I can still dial a mean phone."

"Nonsense," Sue said, "There is so much food here. We'll pack some up and be over around suppertime. That is if you're not sick of us yet."

"Not nauseous," I said as my spirits lifted, "That would be great. Can I invite Billy and Jake too?"

"Of course," she chimed, "It is your house."

"But it's your food," I responded and the idea of not being alone mulling over tomorrow appealed to me immensely.

I was in such a good mood on my way home; I tried to turn on the radio. My hand only found the gaping hole in my dash, which reminded me of the one in my chest. I took a deep breath and decided to concentrate on the part of my heart that was still beating-the small mended piece where Jacob and now Leah lived.

While I waited on my ancient desktop to boot up, I hummed tunelessly. My inbox contained four emails and by the time, I read them there was a fifth. In my accident-prone life, I had become quite adept at typing one handed so I had an email sent in no time. I sat back and awaited her response.

When the phone rang, I knew that she had too many questions for an email. Rene would want to hear it directly from me that Jacob and I were an item. As I descended the stairs, Jacob knocked once then opened the door. After quick kiss, I answered the phone.

"Hello," I answered all business, "Swan residence."

"Bella," Rene returned trying to keep her excitement in check, "It's mom."

"You don't sound like my mom," I teased, "I'm going to need some kind of proof. Like…What's my middle name? I'll give you a hint it starts with m."

"Mud," she jested.

"Mom," I said smilingly, "How are things in sunny Florida?"

"Later," she said with determination, "Tell me everything."

And so I did. With Jacob present it was easy to remember what I loved about him and why. My mother was finally getting her wish. She wanted me to talk to her as if she were a girlfriend. Now thanks to Leah, I was gushing information.

After she had pumped me dry, she wanted to talk to Jacob. He did not hesitate as he took the phone. From his side of the conversation, it took no time at all to win Rene over. I could almost see my earth bound sun's warmth burning up the phone lines. Finally, he handed the phone back.

"Hey mom," I said warmly.

"He's a keeper!" she chimed and I rolled my eyes, "I can't wait to meet him at your graduation. Are you going to prom? Oh what am I saying…forget I asked that."

"Focus mom," I said laughingly.

"I can't help it. I am just so excited," she chirped.

"How's Phil?" I asked.

It was easy to point my mom in a different direction. She talked for several minutes about what was going on. Then she proceeded to tell me some gossip about her neighbors. I had to rein her in because I had never even met them. When she finally asked about Charlie, I told her about Harry's heart attack.

"Harry was always so kind to me," she sighed, "I was a bit to kooky for Sue and Billy. I don't think they liked me much."

"I'm sure that's not true," I argued as I tried to imagine Sue being less than gracious.

"It was a long time ago," she dismissed, "My memory has been absent lately."

We chatted for another few minutes then I reminded her that long distance phone calls were not free. She sent her sympathies to Sue and Charlie, and we hung up. The smile remained on my face, as we had not talked in a long while.

"Your mom's cool," he said sincerely, "Kinda kooky, but cool."

"That's funny," I commented, "My mom used the same word."

"I know," he said his smile widening, "I heard."

"Wolf thing?" I guessed.

"Yep."

"Is the buzz cut a wolf thing too?" I asked, "Because I really miss your hair."

"Yeah," he answered, "But it's not mandatory. I can let it grow back if you want?"

"You wont' get in trouble?" I inquired.

"Nah," he laughed, "It's just easier when it's short. The longer my human hair is…The longer my wolf coat will be. Didn't you notice how long Leah's fur was?"

"I was kind of distracted by a vampire being ripped to pieces," I retorted then I slid my hand around his waist, "Thank you for coming to my rescue by the way. I love you Jake."

"Sure…sure," he said then kissed me.

After my blood had been warmed more than sufficiently, he brought the card table in from the shed. Charlie's eat in kitchen was a little crowded, but everyone would have a seat. After we laid a tablecloth over both tables it did not look half bad.

"Will you do me a favor?" I asked while we admired our handy work.

"I can't make my hair grow any faster," he joked.

"No," I sighed then asked, "Will you put a radio back in my truck?"

Jacob stared at me for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I nearly reconsidered when I realized that I had no idea where my old radio had ended up. The only stereo available was my birthday gift. As soon as Jacob saw the thing, he began to salivate. I insisted that he install it in his Rabbit and I would be happy to take the one in his car.

"Are you sure?" he asked in disbelief, "This one has a built in equalizer. It's top of the line."

"_Of course it is," _I thought then explained, "All those features will be totally lost on me. I'll never figure out what all those buttons are for."

For the next hour, I hung out with him as he switched out our stereo systems-including speakers. When he was nearly finished, he said that he would have to start locking his car doors. I reminded him that he could simply sniff out the thief. We were still laughing over that while he set my radio stations.

I had to admit, the fancy stereo looked good in the Rabbit. Time flew as he played with his new toy getting everything set just right. We were still hanging out in his car when the Clearwaters pulled up. Jacob rushed to help haul things in while I held the door.

Charlie arrived a short time later with Billy in tow. For a brief moment, I saw something in my dad's eyes when he saw Sue. I looked again but it was gone, which made me wonder if I had seen it at all.

"That car," Charlie said, "Did belong to a missing person, but it was his parole officer that reported him missing. The State Police believe he skipped out so they are watching the Canadian border. They won't be looking at the reservation."

"Thanks again for protecting my family," Sue said then became serious, "Rule of the dinner table - no shop talk."

"Let's eat," Jacob suggested.

As soon as we sat down to dinner, it was as if someone fired a starter's pistol. There was no talk of wolves or vampires this night-only laughter and joy. Though I thoroughly enjoyed my self, the time flew by too quickly. Before I knew it, everyone was saying their goodbyes. All agreed when Charlie suggested we make this a Sunday ritual.

Before she left, Sue gave me a letter. It excused me from my Physical Education class. The clinic letterhead looked official, and she explained that she had gone into work long enough to print it out for me. It was such a small gesture, but it made me a little emotional.

"So what do the Cullens have to do with all this?" Charlie asked almost as soon as the door closed.

I took a deep breath and told the story I had been working on in my head. Sticking as much to the truth as possible, I kept it simple as Leah had suggested. I expected questions but he only made an observation.

"Alice is a monster," he said with sad conviction.

"They don't kill humans," I spurted before I could stop myself.

He nodded and slumped up the stairs to his room. I turned off lights and locked the doors in a fog. When I closed my bedroom door, I found myself staring at the floorboards. The hidey-hole where the pictures and my lullaby lived seemed to be throbbing like the telltale heart.

After I got my book bag in order, I tried to sleep. Much like the Poe story, a heart beat incessantly. I knew it was my imagination, but it caused me to toss and turn for hours. At least when I did fall asleep, it was dreamless.

When I got up in the morning, I was in a bad mood. My shower did not even help. Charlie was already gone so thankfully, I would not take out my dread on him. I had to keep reminding myself there were only nine weeks left.

Jacob was leaning against his Rabbit when I opened the door. My spirits lifted as he smiled. I rushed down the steps and almost fell. He was there in flash to catch me.

"I could ditch school," I offered hopefully.

"But I can't," he said sadly, "Sam's orders. We got the redhead so those of us who haven't graduated have to go back to school."

"Oh," I sighed.

"But I will be here every morning to give you one of these," he said and kissed me.

He was true to his word, and seeing him first thing each morning made the school days not seem so long. However, that first week back to Fork's High was not as bad as I had thought it would be. I hung out at lunch with Angela, Ben and Austin. Lauren and her group began sitting at another table. Mike flitted between though he spent most of his time in the enemy camp.

Leah came over every day after school. She had graduated the previous year so she was running watch with Paul and Sam on school nights. While I was at school, she slept. She had Friday night off so she stayed over. During my down time, either Jacob or Leah was with me. Most of the time, I shared the company of both. Jacob did not seem to mind sharing me. I hoped the comfortable routine would continue until graduation.

When I awoke on Saturday, I found Leah cooking everything in the kitchen. It was the day of our triple date and apparently, she cooked when she was nervous. It was a good thing Jacob and Quil had stopped by after their shift and before they got some sleep because they saved me from a frig full of leftovers.

"Do you cook when you're depressed too?" I asked as I pried the spatula from her hand.

"No," she laughed, "I make jewelry. After Sam broke up with me, I accumulated so much stuff that I started selling it at the gift shop at first beach. Oh…and I sold some to a boutique in Port Angeles."

"That's amazing," I said in awe, "I don't have an artistic bone in my body."

"It's so easy," she argued, "I brought my kit…I could teach you."

"I don't know," I sighed, "I'm not really a jewelry girl."

"Okay," she said mischievously, "I will just start baking...cookies…cakes."

"No!" I caved, "I'll try."

The next few hours, I tried my hand at jewelry making. I was surprised at how much I liked the craft, and my finished product was not half bad. Leah said it was very good for my first try. She dug to the bottom of her kit and retrieved her first attempt at a bracelet. I was feeling pretty good about myself until she told me she was five when she made it.

When we were getting ready to go out, Leah asked if we were taking two cars. Ben assured me that he could borrow his mom's SUV so we could all ride together. We would all pitch in for gas. Although when they pulled up to pick us up, Angela was driving a van with 'Prince of Peace' emblazoned across the side.

"Ben's mom needed her car tonight," Angela apologized, "My dad said I could take the retreat van. If you want we can take two cars, I'll understand."

"No," I smiled reassuringly, "It will be fine."

"And there is no way we'll get pulled over," Jacob offered with a grin.

"Thanks guys," Angela said warmly.

The trip to Port Angeles took longer than the average because Angela drove the van with extra caution than was necessary. However, the seats were comfortable and the conversation flowed easily so we hardly noticed. Our first destination was dinner.

When the van came to a stop in front of the familiar Italian restaurant, I held my breath. I soon realized that Angela was waiting for traffic so she could turn into a parking lot across the street. I was more than relieved as we made our way into a theme eatery where the servers wore flair.

It was a busy night. But we were having such a great time, it seemed as if we were the only ones there. The food was only average but the company was five star.

"Leah," Austin asked uncertainly as we were picking at our deserts, "It's only two weeks away, but would you accompany me to my senior prom?"

"I would love that," she chimed.

When Ben tallied each couples share of the check, I discretely tried to give Jacob money but he assured me he had it covered. When I tried to argue, he reminded me that this was officially our first date. I excused my self to the ladies' room because I had the urge to shove the money in his pocket. Leah and Angela followed.

"You and Jake have to go to prom," Leah begged.

"It would be fun with the six of us," Angela chimed in.

My mind scrambled for an excuse, "I don't dance."

"You don't have to dance," Angela offered, "We can just hang out…like we are tonight."

"I hate shopping," I pouted feeling ganged up on.

"I have a dress," Leah interjected, "With a little alteration, it will look amazing on you. Or I can pick up some material and make you one."

"Jacob doesn't have the money for a tux," I said becoming desperate, "Even if they had one in his size."

"I have money from selling my jewelry," Leah countered, "I will loan it to him."

"Fine," I grumbled seeing that I would never win, "But I'm paying you for the dress."

"Yes," Leah said happily

As we made our way back to the table, they both reassured me that I would have fun. I hoped that Jacob would decline, but he just went with the flow - traitor. They began making plans, and I tried to put on a brave face.

I was relieved when the lights in the theater dimmed. In the dark, I didn't have to pretend I was happy about the prom thing. I snuggled up next to Jacob as the previews began to play.

At first, the movie was fine. But the further the plot progressed, the more uncomfortable I became. Superman had been gone for a few years searching for what was left of his planet. When he returned, he found his love Lois was engaged to another man and they had a child. It was blatantly obvious that they still loved one another, but a wedge had been driven between them.

I needed to flee but I only sat there and wondered…What would I do if Superman came back?

**oooOooo**

**Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am writing it. For the last couple of chapters, I have been feeling pulled in a different direction. So the next few chapters are going to be written from Edward's point of view. I apologize to all you die hard wolf fans, but I feel like Edward needs to have his say. I hope you will continue to read, but I will understand if you skip ahead because I know I would if I could. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Call of the Lullaby **_**(Edward's POV)**_

The Isle of Esme teemed with life, that is- except for me. How long had I been here, of that I am unsure. Be it an hour or a month, the complete solitude of the private island did nothing to sway the truth. The truth being that I have gone insane.

For days or maybe weeks, a melody has played in my head. I know every note and movement of this incessant composition intimately because I wrote it. It is her song-Bella's Lullaby. I cannot bring myself to be annoyed by it, even though; it has muddled and confused my thoughts.

As the Sirens of lore had called to men of the sea, the lullaby was calling me back to the keeper of my heart. I had been fighting it since the infernal melody had begun, but my resistance was waning. Justifying it to myself, my plan was only to check on her…to make sure she was safe and happy.

The thought of her happiness without me cut deeply, but that had been my original design had it not…Bella's humanity was so precious. The price of my heart to save her soul had been worth it at the time, but now I truly doubted my decision to leave her.

The mere thought of her warm chocolate eyes, heightened my anticipation. There was a spring in my step as I made my way back to the small dock. That is until my phone rang. I did not have to look at the display to know who was calling. I ignored the call. However, a moment later it rang again.

"Alice," I greeted icily.

"Edward," she said confused by my tone, "I…um just saw you landing in Seattle late tomorrow evening."

"And?" I demanded waiting for her to comment on my intent to return to Forks.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "Jazz and I are in Denali and we could pick you up if you would like."

Now I was confused. How could she not have foreseen my trip to see Bella? My mind raced through different scenarios. I could not read her mind, but I decided that she was blocking all visions of Bella because I had asked her to.

"I'm sorry Alice," I began humbly; "I am not having the best time of it."

"You're fine," she said still sounding a little hurt.

"I'll just rent something," I said trying to keep my tone light, "Or maybe the run will do me good."

"Alright," she said, "I'll see you soon."

"Soon," I said and disconnected.

If I was going to land late the following night, that meant I was going to encounter delays or endure layovers. I considered chartering a private jet, but Brazilian charter companies that would fly anyone last minute were less than reputable. They may see a wealthy American as a potential ransom. I did not have to worry about the danger of death, but the situation would reap time that I could not impart. Therefore, when I hit the mainland, I trudged to the Aero Porto Galeao.

The ticket agent did not bat an eyelash when I purchased two first class tickets. I did this to ensure that no one sat next to me whereas there were no single seats available. Once boarded, I asked not to be disturbed on the first and longest leg of my journey. Feigning sleep, I was alone with my thoughts. After so many months, I allowed myself to unlock the vault of memories.

Taking my time, I savored every moment with her. Bella's blushes brought a smile to my lips, and I played a montage of them in succession. I finished my stroll down memory lane with memories of watching her sleep. There was always an unshakable truth about her slumber, and that is when I wished most for the ability to read her mind. I wanted so much to share in her dreams.

I wondered what she was doing at this very moment. After a few calculations of time zones, her class schedule and the school districts' calendar, I determined she would be in the first half hour of class on the Monday morning after Prom. My memories of our prom sparked once more. I knew that special night meant so much more to me than it had to her.

How many had made their invitations this year? Surely, Mike Newton had asked her. Yes, Mike and his raunchy polluted daydreams would have been the first one in line. Did Tyler finally get his chance? Considering her reaction to the previous year's ball, I had no doubt that she did not attend. However, it did get me thinking.

Had she moved on? Was she dating? Of all the male student body that Bella had to choose from, I hoped that she had not chosen Newton. That is one pairing that I would simply not stand for. Although considering his dating history over the past few years, their courtship would have been brief. Besides, Bella was far too intelligent to fall for the California import.

"Excuse the disturbance sir," the flight attendant whispered humbly but her excited thoughts told me she had won some sort of coin toss, "We're coming to the end of our food service, and I was wondering if I could get you anything?"

"I'm on a religious fast," I answered without opening my eyes.

"Some water then?" she asked hopefully.

"That would be fine thank you," I responded and she disappeared.

When she returned, I was snoring softly. She stood there holding the bottle for several long moments. Finally deciding not to disturb me again, she placed the water on tray in front of the vacant seat.

"_You really shouldn't do that to people," Bella's voice criticized in my head, "It's hardly fair to dazzle them like that."_

"_Do I dazzle you?" _I had asked so long ago.

"_Frequently," _she had admitted simply.

It was late in the afternoon when we landed at JFK. There was a delay with the connecting flight to Seattle, so I took some time to check in with Carlisle and Esme. It was tough to keep my plans from them especially when my mother noticed the change in my mood. I was in no means happy but looking forward to laying my eyes on Bella once again.

The flight to Seattle accounted for a mere one third of my journey, but it was the most unendurable. The volume of the melody seemed to increase the closer we traveled to Washington. By the time the landing gear touched down, there was a roar in my head. I bypassed the row of car rental desks and made my way outside. If it were due to Bella's proximity, my head would explode by the time I reached Forks. Therefore, I wandered the night streets of Seattle waiting for the Lullaby to play itself out.

As I walked, I realized the part of me that wanted to save Bella's soul was rebelling. The humanity that she had awakened after eighty-seven years was doing everything in its power to stop me from returning to her. It was still convinced that my mere presence would somehow keep me from her happy human life.

"_The Cullens must have killed her,"_ someone thought interrupting my inner monologue, _"Oh Victoria…I will find them and make them pay for taking you from me."_

The silence was deafening. I was listening so intently that I almost did not realize the melody had fallen silent. My surroundings did not look familiar; I was in a less than desirable part of the city.

A soft breeze blew the young vampires scent to me the moment before I spotted him. He stood the balcony of a condemned factory. His back was to me as he stared out over the bay.

"_My dear Riley," _Victoria's unmistakable timbre spoke from his memory, _"I will be back in two weeks-three at the most. I am nearly finished setting up our fortress. We will be safe there with our coven of newborns to protect us. But what I need you to do for me now is keep them inside as much as possible. A low profile is essential right now."_

"_We should build the numbers," Riley had responded, "Attack the Cullens and get it over with once and for all."_

"_No," she said patiently, "I told you they have special powers. We must wait and there are the others that I told you about…. The Volturi are even more dangerous than the yellow eyes. Keep our children quiet. And when I return, we can talk about your plan to attack. Okay?"_

"_Can't I go with you?" he whined._

"_Maybe next time dear one," she chirped and kissed him, "I need you here now; you know how important you are to me."_

She had turned and disappeared into the bay. He took a deep breath as the memory disappeared as if it consisted of smoke. After one long look at the water, he climbed down from the balcony.

I followed him being careful to stay downwind. Luck was with me as he moved several blocks north-away from my trail. From his thoughts, I gathered he was seeking out the four newborns he had allowed to hunt. Riley had told them the sun would turn them to ash so he had to get them back to their basement before sunrise.

"Where's Sarah?" Riley asked as two newborns fed on what used to be a homeless man.

"Casey and Kevin here ripped her apart because they wanted her kill," Diego said as he stepped out of the shadows, "Her body is burning in that barrel over there."

"_Tomorrow I must start building my numbers," _Riley thought but chastised, "What is wrong with you? What part of a low profile don't you understand?"

"She wouldn't share her clean blood with us," the blonde whined.

"You need to learn to work together," he hissed, "It is essential to our survival."

"Speaking of survival," Diego offered looking at the horizon, "We need to get underground the sun will be up soon."

"Thank you Diego," Riley smiled thinly and pointed at the corpse, "Throw that in the barrel and let's go."

I kept my distance until they were inside. The dilapidated house had been built during the cold war era and abandoned for at least a decade. The smell of humans was almost non-existent. The windows were blacked out, but the nest of newborns occupied the bomb shelter below.

I looked through Riley's eyes and discovered that there were nine vampires of different ages. By the color of their eyes, I would guess that Diego and Raoul were close to a year. The couple in the corner gazing into each other's eyes was at least six months. Casey, Kevin and two others had eyes that seemed to glow so I guessed they were the youngest. I realized I was missing one.

Where was number nine? I jumped from mind to mind until I found him. Fred…His name was all I could retrieve before an overwhelming sense of nausea came over me. The feeling was completely alien. In the eighty-eight years that I had been a vampire, I had never encountered this feeling. Fred was gifted.

"So _she_ was a no show again?" Diego asked Riley.

"No," he snapped, "And her name was Victoria."

"I thought we weren't allowed to know her name?" Raoul asked snidely.

"Well that was when she was in charge," his voice went up an octave, "Now I'm running this show."

"Hell's yeah," Raoul said excitedly reminding me of Emmett, "What's the plan boss."

"I need to work out a few things in my head," Riley explained, "But by tomorrow I will have it hammered out. But I will tell you this…We're going to war."

"_I don't want to fight," _the only female thought as she looked into her mate's face, _"Tomorrow is our night to hunt, I have to convince Steve to run away with me. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing."_

Steve received Shelly's unspoken message loud and clear. His plans mirrored hers. Adam and Doug were also unsure about a fight. They were the youngest of the newborns and only wished to quench their painful thirst. Diego's interested smile masked his doubtful thoughts. He had discovered the lie about the sun, and did not trust Riley. I could not be sure of the one that was invisible to me, but regardless that brought the number willing to fight down by half.

I back tracked several blocks, and called Carlisle. I was not surprised to find my parents boarding a plane with Rosalie and Emmett in tow. I quickly filled in the blanks that my sister's vision had invariably missed. He was surprised that Victoria had gone to such lengths to exact her revenge. After we disconnected, my next and last call was to Alice.

"Bella is fine," Alice offered instead of a greeting.

I let those words sink in a moment before I spoke, "Thank you that is a great relief to me."

"Jazz and I are already on the road," she informed, "And the sisters are following in their rover. I know what you're going to say Edward…I tried to talk them out of coming, but when Tanya heard you were in trouble."

"She wants to be my savior," I finished for her, "Carmen and Eleazer?"

"They stayed behind," she replied.

"That's too bad," I sighed, "One of the newborns is gifted similar to that of Renata and I would have liked to have had his insight."

"He was terribly worried about Carmen being in close proximity to the newborns," she explained.

"Understandable," I sighed, "Well I need to get back. The more information we have the better."

"Be careful," she warned, "You know how unpredictable newborns can be."

"I will."

It was a good thing the ramshackle abode was in a remote area because when I returned, Riley was yelling at the top of his lungs. Raoul and his cronies had picked a fight with Adam and Doug. The two newbies had refused to join their little gang. Their dismemberment of Sarah had been their final blow against the competition. Three weeks earlier another group had existed. Kristie had been the leader of this crew, but had been systematically wiped out. Although, Raoul's numbers had been reduced in the effort.

Once the brood had settled down, Riley began to sort things out in his mind. I was not surprised that Victoria had told him not a word about James. She had spun some absurd story about her sister Anne being killed by my family. Her lies were an intricately spun web designed to ensure his devotion and loyalty. I hoped that when he was told about Victoria's true mate, he would decide against violence.

Victoria had been clever. Her newborns had been chosen from the dregs of society so they would not be missed. However, gangsters were survivors and homeless youth were easily adaptable. If she would have had someone like Jasper to train them, her force would have been unstoppable. However, Riley was jealous; he wanted her all to himself. The only thing that had placated him was Victoria's desire to remain an anonymous benefactor.

To my relief, Victoria had not mentioned Forks. Her descriptions had been vague although he did have the general area in which to search. Riley also had yet to pass the information to the newborns-even the eldest of the group had been kept in the dark. The following evening, Riley had planned to change that. His intention was to tell them everything, after he found at least half a dozen new recruits. Victoria's discerning criteria for newborn selection would fall by the wayside as he planned to change anyone and everyone he came across. He hoped to himself that he would not kill them all.

If we were going to move on them, it would have to be this day. To wait would make us complacent in the reaping of so many innocent lives. I was sure Carlisle would agree, but he would do everything in his power to save all the newborns. I was wondering if this were even possible, when a new emotion filled Riley's mind.

"_What if the Cullens didn't get to Victoria?" he pondered sadly, "She may have just lost interest in me or maybe I failed her somehow."_

His mind raced for a reason that she would have been unhappy with him. As his memory recalled every conversation they shared, I noticed how shabbily she had treated him. It made me wonder if she was somewhere waiting for her pawn to take care of her dirty work.

"_Where are you Victoria?" his mind called intensely_, and I wondered the same thing.

**OooOooo**

**I have read Midnight Sun a half a dozen times, but I am finding it difficult to write for Edward. I want to apologize for not capturing his brilliant mind as effectively as I would have liked. **

**You may have noticed that Bree Tanner is missing from my version and I would like to explain. I believe Bree was turned after Bella flew off to save Edward in Italy. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time in Victoria's hurry to build up her numbers. So if the redhead did not return, Bree would have went on about her life. I could not save Harry Clearwater, but I am happy I could save little Bree Tanner.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven- Denouement (Edward's POV)**

The sky cried all morning. It was not a deluge but enough precipitation to dilute my scent. Even though I could not see it, the sun was high in the sky when I heard the familiar purr of Carlisle's AMG. It came to a stop just over a mile away.

"_We're here," _Alice sent with her mind, _"I had planned to wait and pickup the rest of the family at the airport, but Tanya was…being Tanya."_

As I made my way to them Tanya's thoughts were loud, but Irina's mind was screaming. She wanted information about Laurent and planned to interrogate the newborns. I was confused until she began mulling over her last conversation with olive skinned vampire.

"_Must you go?" Irina had asked sadly._

"_I must," he said obviously lying, but Irina could not see past her infatuation, "I fear retribution from Victoria and I have become too fond of you to place you in that kind of peril."_

Irina had argued that her large family could protect him, but he embraced her one last time and disappeared into the woods. She stood there statue like for hours until her sisters found her. After much prodding, Irina finally returned home.

"I have been monitoring them for hours,"I offered the pale blonde vampire, "And in that time, Riley has recounted every interlude he and Victoria shared…At nauseam. The other newborns weren't privy to any information except that the sun turns them to ash."

"That's what they were told?" Tanya asked aghast then her mind began forming a plan.

"Are we to see the sun today Alice?" I asked and grinned at Tanya liking where her mind was going.

"Yes," Alice replied, "In just over an hour, these rain clouds will be moving southeast. We'll have full sun the remainder of the afternoon."

"What are you thinking?" Jasper asked as he sampled my hopefulness.

Our newborn expert thought the plan was brilliant. Tanya beamed as Alice gave us her seal of approval but again warned that newborns were unpredictable. Carlisle and the others arrived when we were hammering out the details. Our patriarch seemed pleased that all the young vampires would be given every chance to choose a peaceful resolution. The only one that had a problem was Emmett. He had been looking forward to ripping someone's head off.

In the event something went wrong, Jasper gave us all a crash course in fighting off a newborn. I worked with Tanya until I was sure her part would be just right. When the time came, we silently made our way to the ramshackle house.

I worried the coven would hear us approach, but there was heavy metal music blaring. On the side of caution, I jumped from mind to mind to ensure the newborns were unaware of our presence. Emmett, Jasper and Kate took up positions near the door, while the rest of us formed a wide circle with Tonya in the center. It was Showtime.

"Riley," Tanya mimicked perfectly and the music was cut off with a crash.

"Hey my radio," Raoul whined but fell silent.

I nodded at Tanya to go again, "Riley."

"Victoria!" he cried excitedly and rushed out into the sun.

Several things happened simultaneously. Kate immobilized him before he could realize what was happening. Holding his hands out in a non-threatening manner, Jasper blocked the doorway and calmed the newborns in the way only he could. Emmett held Riley down while Kate stayed nearby in case he needed another shock treatment.

Just as predicted, the newborns did not notice Riley. Their eyes were on Tonya in the sunlight. I had to admit she was breathtaking. Then she smiled warmly at them, and they were wrapped around her little finger.

"Come young ones," she beckoned sweetly, "Let me have a look at you."

Jasper stepped aside, but they only looked at each other unsurely. Their bewilderment turned to awe when Diego stepped out into the sun. Murmurs passed between the newborns as he slowly approached Tanya with adoration in his eyes.

"Are you Victoria?" Diego whispered.

"That's not Victoria!" Riley cried.

"He is correct," Tanya chimed in Victoria's voice then smiled at Riley, "I am Victoria's sister."

"The Cullen's killed Anne," he mumbled shaking his head.

"No dear Riley," Tanya said sympathetically, "I was only dead to my sister because she felt I abandoned her when I joined the Cullens."

"Victoria would never lie to me," he said trying to convince himself.

"She has been using you dear Riley," Tanya said as gently as she could, "James was Victoria's mate. She loved only him. I begged my sister to live with me in the Cullen's peaceful way, but she chose James over her own blood."

"What happened to James?" Diego asked enthralled.

"Just over a year ago," Tanya explained sadly, "He attacked a member of our family when she was alone and nearly killed her. My brothers killed James in order to save…_Bella_"

I had to hold in a growl at the way Tanya said my love's name. There was such distaste and jealousy wrapped up in that one word that I was sure the newborns had noticed. After a quick scan, I learned that it had slipped under the radar.

Riley was statue as he processed the information. The other's began making their way out of the house and in quick succession became distracted by their own skin. However, Diego gazed at Tanya as if she were the sun.

"Your eyes are like spun gold," he gushed and then asked, "Will my eyes be that color?"

"There is that possibility," she beamed and proceeded to explain the advantages of feeding on animal blood.

"That's why you came here?" Riley huffed sarcastically, "To recruit them into your cult."

Suddenly, he was on all fours retching and gagging uncontrollably and the invisible man said, "I want to hear what she has to say."

"You did this?" Kate asked in awe.

"I did," Fred replied shortly.

"Nice projection and accuracy," she said approvingly, "I have been trying to do that for a thousand years."

"Literally?" he asked.

"It's actually one thousand and six," she sighed.

"How on earth did you not get…bored in an entire millennia?" he asked trying to comprehend that length of time.

"I have my family," she explained, "Traveled the world, studied a multitude of disciplines, mastered an entire orchestra of instruments, and I could go on and on."

"I could finish my degree?" he inquired with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Of course," Carlisle explained proudly, "My son Edward has two medical doctorates as well as graduate degrees in literature, mathematics, law, engineering, art history and international business. There is great sacrifice however the benefits are infinite."

"I was on an academic scholarship to Stanford," Fred said sadly, "I wanted to major in Marine Biology."

"Fascinating field of study," Carlisle said warmly.

"I was actually doing a research project slash independent study when Riley there found me on a beach not far from here. He asked me if I was interested in some excitement. I said no," he explained then Riley was gagging and heaving again, "I...said...no."

Diego and Shelly also expressed their interest in obtaining a higher education, but Steve was apprehensive about the restrictions. However, his affection for his mate convinced him to try. Carlisle was fielding questions as a few of the other newborns became restless.

"So what if I don't want to be a college boy?" Raoul asked bluntly, "Are we gonna fight to the death."

"Of course not," Carlisle admonished and the gang was disappointed, "There is also the nomadic life for a vampire."

The patriarch of the Cullen family went on to explain the life of a nomad. He told them of the Volturi and their laws that must be followed. He went on to explain the consequences that fell upon the South. Carlisle had meant to dissuade them from repeating Benito's mistakes, but Raoul and his minions were enthralled.

"If it had been the Volturi that were here now," Carlisle warned, "You would have all been destroyed."

Raoul could not be dissuaded. He made plans to run south at the first opportunity that presented itself. Alice almost immediately began having visions of the havoc he would cause on his way to old Mexico. In our silent way of communication, it was decided that my siblings and I would accompany them to the border.

Adam and Doug had time to decide on their path. As they were the youngest, they would need to be closely monitored until we could be sure of their self-control. Both seemed to be leaning toward a nomadic life.

Only Riley was left to be dealt with. His mind was a rollercoaster of thoughts and emotions. Victoria had turned this poor kid inside out. However, his humanity was putting up a valiant fight so there was still hope. He had liked Diego since he had saved him from some gang bangers. He was toying with the idea of going back to college when Irina made an impulsive decision.

"What happened to Laurent?" she cried out and moved too quickly into Riley's face, "Did you kill him?"

The oldest of the newborns viewed this as an attack, and his instincts kicked into high gear. Before anyone could even react, his arms locked around Irina's waist. In a split second, Kate decided against shocking him for fear of harming her sister. The only part that would provide enough leverage to pry him off her was his head.

When Riley's skull hit the ground, Raoul and his cronies viewed it as the proverbial gauntlet. They split up simultaneously attacking the biggest threats. Raoul charged Emmett. Kevin went after Jasper and Casey came for me. Jasper and I dispatched our adversaries quickly enough, but Emmett insisted on playing with his.

Raoul was a strong opponent. He still had his newborn strength but enough experience to be lethal. Just as I was about to voice a warning, Rosalie snuck up from behind and ripped both arms from Raoul's body. My bear of a brother was obviously pouting as he finished the job.

Steve and Sherry clung to each other as Carlisle offered words of comfort. Diego stood nearby and watched as Kate and Tanya tended to their sister. Adam and Doug looked around with wide bewildered eyes and I noticed Fred had placed himself between them and everyone else. By his thoughts, he had kept them from joining the fray.

Irina would recover, but her end had come close - too close. After everything had calmed down and the remains burned, Diego loitered around the sisters. You did not need the ability to read minds to see his infatuation, and Tanya was flattered. They were anxious to get home. Although when they were ready to leave, the dejected look on Diego's face prompted them to invite him to Denali.

Fred also had an infatuation although it was not of the romantic sort. He was drawn to Esme's maternal presence. His parents had divorced when he was ten. His mother remarried and started a new family, which he rarely saw. He did not fit into her new life.

"Did you choose this?" he asked my mother humbly.

"I did not," Esme said in her gentle way, "But I was near death when my dear Carlisle saved me. I had jumped from a cliff you see so both of my lungs had been punctured."

"Why did you jump?" he wondered aloud and immediately felt shameful for asking such a personal question, "I'm sorry…you don't have to answer that."

"No it's okay," she said warmly, "I was distraught after I'd lost my two day old son to lung fever. Michael was everything to me and I couldn't go on without him."

That was it for Fred; he was over the moon for Esme. My siblings and I had always thought of her as our mother, but never truly needed her in that way. As they spoke, she sensed the emptiness within him and longed to help.

Carlisle and Esme were planning to drive back to Ithaca in his Mercedes so Rosalie and Alice had been sent to purchase a vehicle large enough to transport ten vampires. Even though, it was likely going to be nine as Esme was toying with the idea of taking Fred home with them. With her mind, she asked if I thought that would be okay, I nodded.

"Isn't it a bit…extravagant," Carlisle commented when they returned with a Prevost Starcoach fit for a diva.

"They had that van with dark tinted windows," Alice offered.

"But they had loaned it to some women's group and it reeked of human. I didn't think the newborns would do well cooped up with that scent," Rose defended her decision, "Besides, we are going to be on the road what twenty hours or so…we need to provide some distraction. This carriage has three flat screens, satellite television and internet not to mention Emmett's favorite game system."

"Well we should get on the road," Carlisle suggested, "We have already stayed too long."

"Here," Rosalie said and dangled the keys in front of my face, "You can drive the first shift."

"I need to check on Bella," I blurted.

"Oh no you don't," Rosalie hissed through her teeth, "The newborns are ultimately _your_ responsibility _Ed_-not mine."

"It's also my responsibility to assure that Victoria isn't hunting around Forks," I countered.

"Fine," she said stubbornly, "He leaves…I'm outta here."

"Please Rose…We can come to a compromise," Carlisle began gently then turned to me "I'm sorry Edward but she is right about culpability. Besides your ability is essential to our success here."

"I could check on Bella," Alice offered hiding her excitement from everyone but me.

"You're ability is just as important," our father sighed, "We will just have to depend on your visions for now. At least until we get these young ones squared away. I'll tell you what son…When the semester ends in four weeks, I will relieve you. You can be back in Forks in time for Bella's Graduation."

Alice was content with finally being able to watch Bella, but I had had my heart set on laying my eyes on her. However, I agreed to Carlisle's terms. I took my place behind the wheel of the behemoth and reminded myself four weeks was not that long.

I hated to admit it but Rosalie's purchase of the RV was good idea. In no time at all, Emmett had Doug and Adam completely entertained. The three of them were bonding like typical teenagers playing a war game. It was easy to forget that they were dangerous newborns when they were laughing and joking around. The pair was much more relaxed than they had been all day. Because in the basement of the ramshackle house, they were constantly on edge.

Shelly and Steve occupied the master bedroom. An old movie played on the television, but they were quietly discussing their doubts. Alice rode shotgun so to speak, and I asked her to talk to the couple. After she made sure the road was clear, she made her way to the back of the bus.

"You are more unsettled than usual brother," Jasper commented as he took the passenger seat.

"I'm just worried about her," I confided, "If I knew where Victoria was, it may help things a bit. But Alice has been searching for hours, and has come up with nothing-not even a flicker."

"Maybe the Volturi discovered what she was up to and destroyed her," he offered.

"You know as well as I do," I sighed, "That if that were true, they would have wiped out the newborns."

"True," he agreed then asked, "There's something else bothering you and whatever it is it has my Alice uneasy."

"She's doubting her second sight," I tried to explain the problem; "There's something wrong with her visions of Bella. Alice can see her clearly at school or at work, but otherwise she gets disjointed flickers or nothing at all."

"She doesn't see humans as clearly as she does our kind," he said hopefully, "Maybe it's something as simple as that."

"Maybe," I pondered, "But my gut…just won't allow me to believe that."

We rode in silence for several minutes then Alice returned, "They are just really thirsty. It was their night to feed."

"Of course," I said remembering.

"Which is a good thing," she whispered only loud enough for us to hear, "The animal blood will be more palatable the greater their need."

After Jasper took over at the wheel, I migrated back to watch the gamers assemble a couple of guitar shaped controllers. Emmett asked if I want to give it a go, but I assured him, I was content to just watch. With their heightened senses and Emmett's lack of rhythm, the newborns were soon dominating the game. This made my competitive brother's mood turn sullen.

While the newborns went head to head at the expert level, Rosalie went to her husband sensing his unhappiness. Her little seductive dance was meant to cheer him up, but it distracted Adam and Doug causing them to fail the song completely. After this discovery, my perfect sister danced to every song as if she were a groupie. The two teenagers did not seem to mind that they were losing, and Rosalie seemed to feed on the adoration. Emmett was thrilled to be crowned the Guitar Hero even though he had not rightfully earned the title.

Emmett took over driving the final leg of our journey to Long Lake. The Wisconsin property was one of our family's favorites although we had not lived there since the late 1930's. We call it the cabin and still use it occasionally to get away. The rustic mansion held a special reminiscence for my mountain of a brother, as it was where he spent the first few years of his vampire life.

As soon as we arrived, time slowed to a crawl. The newborns thrived in the wilderness, but I stewed in my malaise. In no time at all, Emmett had Adam and Doug excited about hunting bears. Their competition deepened the bond between them so Emmett began trying to convince Rosalie that they should adopt them. She told him she would have to think about it, but the idea of three pairs of eyes adoring her was immensely appealing.

It did not take my clever sister long to come up with a viable scenario to which they could use for the humans. Adam and Doug both held some resemblance to Emmett. So she was thinking they would claim that the newborns were Emmett's brothers. After tragically losing their parents, Adam and Doug Cullen had come to live their eldest brother and his new wife Rosalie. Even though the newborns would not view her as a mother, she was planning to try her hand at motherhood.

Shelly and Steve were more than six months old so after a week on animal blood their eyes began to change. They were doing better than expected until we received a surprise visit from Charlotte and Peter. The two couples hit it off immediately, and the nomadic couple gave them a new perspective on their way of life. By the time Carlisle arrived, the newborn couple was leaning toward becoming nomads. I did not stay around long enough for their decision. After I bid farewell and thanks to my family, I made way to Forks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve - Body and Soul**

The Sunday morning after prom, I awoke a statistic. A huge percentage of teens lose their virginity on that overrated night, and I had joined the ranks. My feelings about it were mixed. I did not regret a moment of giving my self completely over to my earthbound sun, but there were consequences. It had been the subject of a thousand teen movies, and I swore that would never be me.

The prom was not as horrible as I had feared, but it had been bad enough. From the moment we arrived, Lauren shot daggers at me. That was until she realized Leah was among us. I soon found out the reason she had been avoiding me at school, my she-wolf friend had sent her a message via Austin. When she saw me in attendance, she could not help but fall back into her old ways-even for a short while.

The Newtons' sponsored the after prom party at the hall at Angela's church. I had had my fill of finding excuses not to dance and did not want to press my luck with Lauren. Therefore, Jacob and I passed on the after prom festivities. For weeks, he had been waiting for a clear night, and last night had been cloudless.

One of my attendance conditions was that I had a getaway car. While others headed for the Prince of Peace, we were headed out of town in the rabbit to a rarely used road. As he parked next to an unremarkable rock formation, he explained that he had discovered this place when he was nine. His mother had just passed away in a car accident, and he would wander when he could not sleep or just needed to be alone.

My sling had been deemed unnecessary for only four days and I was wearing a slinky dress so climbing was out of the question. After he turned up the stereo in his Volkswagen, I was led carefully around some thorny shrubs to a natural stairway. Years of erosion had formed manageable steps to the top.

The summit was a bowl with sides at my eye level. Mica in the rock glowed in the moonlight, which gave the small oasis a magical quality. While the beauty distracted me, Jacob retrieved a sleeping bag from a faded blue tote and spread it out in the center. As we snuggled down next to each other, I caught sight of the stars.

Jacob had found his own private planetarium-no wonder he had waited for a clear night. The song playing on the car stereo was theme from Star Wars, and I could not help but giggle. He smothered my laughter with a kiss and before I knew it, things snowballed out of control.

The infusion from Jacob's kiss was nothing compared to the fire we kindled the previous night. It had not been our intention, but everything had felt so blissfully right. Now all I had to do was wait for the axe to fall because I did not deserve to feel this good.

"Are you awake?" Leah asked softly interrupting my thoughts.

"I think I finally am," I sighed cryptically.

She looked at me strangely for a moment but decided to address it later, "I think I completely messed up with Austin."

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously.

"Well I," she stuttered afraid to say the words aloud, "I said Sam's name when he was kissing me."

"You called him Sam?" I blurted out.

"No," she explained, "My exact words were 'shut up Sam'. I didn't mean to say it out loud, but Sam's voice was in my head saying 'don't do this Lee-lee' and I couldn't help it."

"But you've kissed him before," I offered.

"I know," she said softly, "There was just something about last night. Maybe it was the moon or the amazing view of the stars but all of a sudden there's _his_ voice in my head."

"What was Austin's reaction?" I asked as I realized I had not thought of Edward even once the previous evening.

"He was really hurt," she sighed, "I tried to explain, but there is only so much I can say and what came out of my mouth was all wrong."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," I vowed, "It'll be fine."

"Thanks Bella. You're the best," she said warmly then asked, "So where did you and Jake get off to last night?"

"Oh ya know just hung out," I tried to say nonchalantly but my infernal blushing cheeks said otherwise.

She stared at me with wide eyes for several long moments then huffed, "You didn't."

Instead of a reply, I grabbed the pillow from under my head and attempted to smother myself. There was a struggle over the pillow, but she was far stronger than I was. I lunged for my shield but she held it just out of my reach.

"You might as well spill it girlie," she said mischievously, "So where did this miraculous event happen?"

Remembering the planetarium I caved, "He took me to this magical place."

"I'll bet he did," she commented and I hit her with a throw pillow.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist," she said after she had gained control of all the stuffed weapons in the room.

"Whatever," I replied with mock anger.

"No seriously," she said as a thought dawned on her, "It wasn't in the backseat of the rabbit was it?"

"Jake barely fits that car all by his lonesome," I reminded her and went on to describe the planetarium.

"Wow," she sighed when I'd finished, "My first time was in Sam's bed when his mom was at work."

"Romantic," I commented.

"It was," she defended, "There were rosebuds and candles. He went all out."

"I'll bet he did," I mimicked her and got a pillow up side the head.

There was a full scale pillow war raging when the phone rang. A distraught Rene was at the other end of the line. Between her sobs, I picked up only snippets of information. From them, I gathered that Phil had been in some kind of accident at practice. He had a career ending injury that required surgery and would not be well enough to make it to my graduation.

"Breathe Mom," I directed in a motherly tone, "When is the surgery?"

"Tuesday morning," she said shakily.

"I can get a flight tonight or tomorrow and…"

"It's too expensive to buy a ticket last minute," she interrupted.

"I already have tickets," I remembered, "They were a birthday gift."

"Who would give such a generous…" she started to ask but realized the answer, "You have less than a month left before graduation. You can't be taking off school like that."

"It's just review," I argued, "Besides the tickets expire soon."

"Before Graduation?" she asked.

"No."

"As much as I would appreciate you being here sweetheart," my mother reasoned, "You could only stay a day or two. But if you waited until after graduation, you could stay a week or two."

"If that's what you want," I said giving in.

"Yay," she gushed, "And you said tickets so you can bring Jake."

"I um…already promised the ticket to Leah," I said not wanting to disappoint either of them, "Besides, Charlie may have a problem with me jetting off with my boyfriend without a chaperone."

"Okay," she said excitedly, "The last time I saw Leah she was just a baby. Oooo we can do girlie things like go to the spa."

"Let's not get carried away," I sighed.

"Oh Bella," Rene said cheerily, "I feel so much better."

"I'm glad mom," I said sincerely.

"Well I gotta run. But I love you and, I will see you in a few weeks."

"Love you too," I said and noticed Leah was grinning, "Bye."

"We're going to Florida!" she exclaimed as soon as I hung up.

"As promised," I said enjoying her excitement.

My ancient desktop was acting normally, but my impatient friend wanted to check flight schedules. While the website was building, she retrieved the tickets from under my mattress. I had assumed the tickets were under the floorboards with everything else. Staring at the hidey-hole, I wondered if I should take a peak at the photographs. After all, I was feeling much stronger than I had ever thought possible.

"Don't even think about it," Leah chastised.

"What?" I sighed, "A little peak wouldn't hurt."

"Spoken like a true addict."

"If I were an addict I would have already peaked," I defended, "And I can assure you I haven't."

"I know," she said confidently, "Because there's nothing in there."

"There isn't?" I asked confused, "Why would you do that?"

"No way I would leave a pint of whiskey with an alcoholic," she answered.

"It's not the same thing," I whined, "Did you destroy my things?"

"I rest my case," she said and I realized she was right, "If you weren't and addict, you would not have even asked that question. But no, I didn't destroy your reminders and you will get them back when I'm sure they won't cause a relapse."

"Thanks for the tough love," I said sincerely.

"I'm your sponsor," she said smilingly, "It's my job."

Leah wanted to stay in Jacksonville for a full two weeks, but I was leaning toward one. Fourteen days without Jacob just seemed like too much to bear so we compromised on ten days. She reserved two seats on a flight scheduled to depart the morning after my graduation.

It was my turn to cook for our Sunday evening dinner so Leah went with me to the market. As I shopped, we made plans for our trip. To my dismay, she planned to hit a few of the more costly tourist traps. I vowed not to let her spend too much.

Jacob was sitting in his car when we got back home. I thought the morning after would be awkward but it was as easy as breathing. When he kissed me, I was immensely relieved to find that things between us had not changed. If anything, our bond was stronger.

Charlie had invested in a nice table. It had wings so it could seat all of us comfortably but be folded down the rest of the week. My dad had a new fishing partner too; Billy went with him every weekend. Getting out of the house on a regular basis was doing Jacob's dad a lot of good as he had noticeably lost some weight.

I waited until we were well into our lasagna before I told Charlie about Phil's accident. He seemed more upset by the news than I had. I soon found out that my parents had been conspiring behind my back. My mother had planned a luau themed party-only Rene.

"A surprise party for my graduation?" I whined.

"It wasn't going to be a surprise party," Charlie defended, "We know how you are and we were going to wait just long enough so that you couldn't worm your way out of attending."

"Hmph," I pouted, "I didn't want a party anyway."

"But we have to have something," Charlie countered stubbornly, "It's important to me."

"How about a nice quiet barbeque," Sue suggested, "We can have a small cake and I still have Leah's decorations. It can even be held at our house so you won't have to clean up after."

"You don't have to do that," I said but I was warming to the idea.

"Consider it my graduation gift," she smiled reading me as well as _Leah._

"The gift," my dad hissed.

"Rene was going to help you with that too?" Sue guessed and he nodded humbly, "Well then…There will be no fishing for you on Saturday. We are going to Port Angeles."

"Yes Mam," he replied with a sparkle in his eye.

I had planned to argue about the gift giving, but the look on Charlie's face distracted me. I had caught a glimpse of it weeks ago and now I knew that it was not my imagination. Charlie was falling for Sue. It was too soon, but I wondered if she would eventually return his affection. Dare I hope for such a thing-for Leah to be my sister?

"Are you ever going to tell them about our trip?" Leah exasperated then frowned.

"What trip?" my dad asked with obvious reservations.

"We're going to Jacksonville to visit Rene," I explained, "We'll be gone ten days starting the day after I have the diploma in my hand."

"Ten days," Jacob gushed unhappily.

"There goes your savings," Charlie commented.

"The tickets were actually a birthday gift," Leah interjected, "From Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"I thought you got a stereo for your truck," he asked.

"That was from Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie," I sighed then changed the subject, "Mom suggested I bring Jake with me."

"Not gonna happen," he said firmly.

"I know," I reassured, "That's why I asked Leah to go with."

"Do you think it's a good idea for you two to be traveling alone?" his protective side asked.

"They'll be fine," Sue chimed in before I could respond, "Leah will take care of her and you know very well she is more than capable."

"I'm still in denial about that," my dad admitted.

"Tell them to have fun Charlie," Sue said and smiled compassionately.

"Have fun," he said obediently.

My dad perked up when Sue promised that he would not have to fend for himself while I was gone. Jacob seemed to bounce right back too. He told me he planned to cover Leah's shifts while we were in Florida. Therefore, when he was not running he would be sleeping and the time would fly by.

"I love how you can make the best of every situation," I said sincerely when it was time for him to go home; "You know I will miss you like crazy when I'm gone."

"I know," he said and smiled.

"Well," I pouted, "Are you going to miss me too?"

"I guess," he sighed.

"You guess?" I said with mock anger then he kissed me.

The door opened and Billy rolled himself out onto the porch. I realized how quiet he had been this evening. He was a natural storyteller and usually had much to say. I was about to ask if he was feeling all right when my dad and Sue joined us. They were talking about their shopping trip and Billy's face became a hard mask. This made me wonder. Was he just feeling left out or did he have feelings for Sue as well?

As Charlie and I watched our friends pull away, I considered asking him about his feelings for Sue. I finally decided against broaching the subject because we were too much alike. If I were in the same situation, I know what I would do-deny…deny…deny.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen - The Big Scare**

The next day, I was able to catch Austin alone after school. We stood in the parking lot as I explained the situation with Sam and Emily-well what I could. I had mulled over the conversation all day so I could say it just right. It paid off because Austin followed me home to where my friend waited.

After talking things out, they made plans to spend Saturday together. I did not mind as I was scheduled to work. I did however have a problem with being at the sporting goods store. Whenever Lauren was not around, Mike flirted relentlessly. Leah suggested I just quit, but Mrs. Newton had been kind to me especially during my comatose period although lately she had not been giving as many hours. We both decided not to tell Jacob what was going on because Mike would need his head for finals-not to mention college in the fall.

As I had told Renee, the next week at school was review for finals. No assignments were due but it was mind numbing. There was some solace in knowing that I was not the only restless soul that wandered aimlessly through the halls. The entire senior class wore the same bored expression. Therefore, when I awoke on Saturday, I was in a decent mood because at least I did not have to go to school.

Old Mr. Wellman was always my first customer on Saturday morning and he always bought the same thing. One Styrofoam container of night crawlers with tax was $1.49 and he always charged it to his credit card. Years ago when the store had updated to a credit card machine, I guess the old man had had a fit. He still insisted on the old credit card slips that had an imprint of his card. Mrs. Newton kept the contraption around just for Mr. Wellman.

"I need a new slip," he complained and pushed the paper back at me, "The date is wrong on this one."

"It is?" I asked and looked at what I had written, "No it's the 22nd."

"I'm not senile yet," he joked and pulled the newspaper from under his arm, "See it's the 29th."

My ears began to ring as I mumbled an apology. I mechanically wrote him out a new slip and he was soon on his way. I had lost an entire week somewhere, which usually would not be an issue. However, that was before I was a sexually active teen. The twenty-ninth? Holy crow…I was five days late.

The day drug on incessantly but my mind raced. If I remembered my sex education classes correctly, there was no way I could be pregnant. The timing was all wrong but stranger things had happened. I wished that I were back in Phoenix. I could not buy a home test anywhere in Forks without it getting back to Charlie.

"Earth to Bella," Leah said and snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Leah!" I exclaimed a little too loudly because Mike frowned in my direction.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, "You are paler than usual."

"Not really," I said under my breath and called to Karen, "Can I take my lunch break a little early?"

"Sure Bella," Mrs. Newton chimed, "She's right you do look pale."

"Thanks," I sighed, "I skipped breakfast so maybe if I eat something, I'll feel better."

Austin had hung back to pay for their items as Leah followed me outside, "What's wrong?"

"I need you to do me a huge favor," I whispered even though we were alone.

"Sure," she replied immediately.

"I need to get my hands on a home pregnancy test," I said quietly.

"You're just being paranoid," she said thoughtfully, "It's only been a week."

"No," I argued, "I'm five days late. You can set a calendar by my cycle."

"Okay," she said and her expression reminded me of Sue, "I got this. Come over after work and until then don't worry."

"How can I not?" I mumbled.

"You're hormones haven't changed at all," she said and pointed at her nose.

"Wolf thing?" I asked and she nodded, "Okay thanks Leah."

Austin strolled out the door with a familiar Styrofoam container in his hand, "Leah's taking me fishing."

"Oh yeah?" I asked trying to push the worry to the back of my mind.

"My dad took me once when I was young-young," he smiled, "I've always wanted to give it another go, but my buddy Ben was never game."

"Yeah neither one of you seem very outdoorsy," I jested.

"Hey," he said smilingly, "We hike…sometimes."

"Uh huh," I said with mock doubtfulness, "Comic book conventions don't count ya know."

"You are too funny," he laughed.

They hung around while I ate my PB&J then they took off to take Charlie's place at the lake. I was left alone with the blond Don Juan. Karen retired to her office in the back so flirt fest began. At least it gave me something to think about besides my overwhelming dread. Thankfully business picked up the last few hours.

My drive to the Clearwater's was another thing all together because my mind raced. I was not ready to be a mom. However, the idea of having my earth bound sun's children was strangely appealing. It was just too soon; I would need several years to prepare for that. After all Jacob was sixteen and just a big…huge kid himself.

Leah was sitting on the front porch swing when I pulled up. She seemed so calm…How could she be so calm at a time like this? Then I remembered she had been fishing and Charlie was always so serene when he got home. I would let her slide-this time.

"Don't look so freaked out," she sighed and poked at my abdomen, "You don't have a litter in there."

"Did you get a test?" I asked ignoring her little joke, "I would like to know for sure."

"I have two," she said seriously and I looked at her with bewilderment, "One for now and the second for first thing tomorrow morning. That's when the hormone levels are the highest that's why they call it morning sickness."

"Okay," I agreed because she sounded like she knew what she was talking about.

Sue had called to say that Charlie was taking her out to dinner so we had the house to ourselves. Leah instructed me on the procedure and left me alone in the bathroom. My hand was shaking so badly that I could not be sure if I would get an accurate reading. Then all there was to do was wait.

"This is like déjà vu," she said killing time, "Sam and I had a scare once."

"Did you freak out?"

"Of course," she replied calmly, "And I was like you in so many ways. My cycles were as predictable as yours but after the first time Sam and I…you know, it was if my body was a stranger to me. Let's just say it was kinda freaky and really gross."

"Great," I said sarcastically, "Can we talk about something else."

"Okay," she replied patiently, "Like what?"

"Is there anything new with the pack?"

"Yeah," she hesitated, "But it's weird and unsettling."

"Please?"

"Quil imprinted," she whispered.

"What's weird about that?"

"Claire is two years old," Leah said so quietly that I almost did not hear her.

"Ugh," was my intelligent response.

"He's not a pedophile," she defended, "Right know he is just like a protective older brother. At least that's how he feels. Someday it may become more, you know when she's old enough to make that decision."

"I just can't wrap mind around that," I hissed, "It's too freaky."

"How do you think I feel? It means there's a chance that I could…" she shivered.

"Can't he just stay away from her?" I inquired.

"No," she huffed, "It would be painful for him-physically and mentally."

"Poor Quil," I said sincerely.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked then changed my mind, "Never mind…I promised myself I would never ask."

"Just spit it out and get it over with," she sighed.

"Did you…" I stuttered not knowing exactly how to ask, "Do you wish that Emily would have…died?"

"Yes," she said her voice full of shame, "When I heard I thought…She deserved what happened to her. At the time, I did wish she had died. Now…I know Sam would never have come back to me. He would have died too."

"His guilt would have been unfathomable," I agreed, "But he eventually would have gotten over it."

"No," she said darkly, "A wolf cannot live without his mate. He would find a way to die too."

This sparked a memory from my last birthday. Edward had voiced nearly the same thing. If I died, he would have gone to Italy and provoked the royal family of vampires. I tried to remember their name, but came up blank. After what happened later that fateful night, he ceased to feel that way.

"There is no comparison between _his_ Shakespearian fantasy and what a spirit wolf goes through," Leah explained reading my mind, "The soul of his mate calls to him from the other side, and like an alpha's order; they have to comply."

"I will never understand all this wolf stuff," I mumbled and the egg timer dinged.

"The moment of truth has arrived," she commented.

"Will you look?" I said in a panic, "I just…can't"

Without a word, she disappeared into the bathroom and soon chimed, "It's negative."

In a flash, I was staring at a clear minus sign, "I was so sure."

"What did I tell you?" she said knowingly, "You'll still do the other one in the morning, but it will have the same result."

"But my hand was shaking," I admitted.

"Oh you got enough," she said shaking the directions at me, "If you didn't the result would have been faint or nonexistent. Relax Bella."

"Not until tomorrow morning," I said shaking my head.

"Well I'll just have to keep you busy then," she challenged.

After destroying all evidence of the home test, we made a huge homemade pizza. While it baked, she broke out her kit and we sat at the table. My stomach snarled as the house filled with delectable aromas. The craft was soothing to me.

"Do I smell pizza?" Jacob sniffed, as he came in the backdoor not bothering to knock.

"Why do you always show up just in time to eat?" Leah joked and the oven timer beeped, "But not in time to help to help prepare."

"Lucky I guess," he chimed then swept me up into an embrace, "Very, very lucky."

"_You have no idea how lucky,"_ I thought but asked, "How was your shift? Any sign of the newborns?"

"Nope," he answered then kissed me.

The infusion of warmth melted away my worry, but made me hyper-aware that he was shirtless. All day had sworn to myself that we were going to careful from then on. However, in being this close to he made it very hard to stick to my plan.

"You are not eating a bite until you put on a shirt Jake," Leah chastised.

"I don't have one," he pouted.

An idea formed in my mind as I rushed out to my truck. I kept an overnight bag in my truck because Leah and I seemed to make last minute decisions on where we slept. I grabbed my nightgown, which was actually a huge t-shirt. My mother had bought me the biggest size she could find at one of her concerts; she thought it was hilarious. Ozzy sitting on a toilet was not something I could wear just anywhere.

"My PJs," I said as I handed him the shirt, "So I'll need this back."

"Kay," he grinned knowing that I was after his scent.

Sue and Charlie arrived home just as we were finishing the dishes. They both seemed to be on top of the world and Leah noticed. Her face ran a gamut of emotions then settled on an unreadable expression. We all decided to pop some popcorn and watch an old movie. My friend remained watchful of our parents.

"You're dad would want them to be happy," I offered when were alone later that night.

"I know," she said barely above a whisper, "It still seems like yesterday. I'm just…I don't know what I am-in denial maybe."

"I wish I was better at this kind of thing," I sighed, "To know the perfect thing to say."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," she gently argued, "If it weren't for you, I can just imagine what a cranky bitch I'd be."

I thought of a snappy comeback but said, "Well I'm glad we'll never know."

"It was too soon to go fishing," she commented, "All I thought about was my Dad and times he took me along."

"They were good memories," I offered.

"The best," she sighed, "Austin was so patient when I got a little overwhelmed and started crying. He's an amazing guy, I am going to be sad when he starts college in the fall."

"You'll have all summer," I reasoned, "And Seattle isn't that far."

"See you know what to say," she smiled.

We stayed up late talking. Our conversation revolved mostly around how lonely Charlie had been over the years. She told me about how he seemed to adopt them while Renee raised me hundreds of miles away. Once my dad had a little too much to drink and called Leah by my name. I thanked her for taking care of him. Just before I drifted off, I told her how I wished that we could be sisters.

"Bella wake up," she said urgently and shook me.

"Are the newborns here?" I asked with wide eyes still half-asleep.

"No," she tried to soothe, "My mom just left for the store. You don't have much time for your home test."

I was awake then. Maybe it was Leah's confidence, but this time my hand did not shake. I brushed my hair and teeth while I waited. The egg timer seemed to ding sooner than it had the previous night. I reached for it but stopped.

"Will you?" I asked her feeling a little superstitious.

"Negative," she said turning it for me to see, "I told you so. No litter of pups for you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – Legends**

"Charlie…Bella," Sue said warmly just as we were finishing dinner that night, "I would like to formally invite you to our next council meeting. It's to be held Saturday night at the Aki Cliffs."

"Really?" Leah burst out excitedly and her mother grinned.

"By a unanimous vote," she continued, "I have been given permission to extend the invitation."

My dad and I looked at each other confused then he said, "This sounds serious."

"It is a great honor," Billy said flatly.

"There will be a cookout and a campfire," Sue continued, "Finally our tribal legends are told by the council."

"It will be my first time hearing them," Leah informed, "Well now that I know they are not myth."

"I petitioned on your behalf," Sue explained, "You are having a tough time dealing with what you saw that night in my yard Charlie. I thought if you understood where it all began; it would make it easier to sort it out in your mind. At least that's what I'm hoping for."

"What about you Billy?" Charlie inquired, "What do you think?"

"Does it matter?" he responded quietly.

"Of course it does," my dad said sincerely, "You're my best friend and I value your opinion."

"I was only promoted because Harry is gone," he grumbled.

"Dad," Jacob disapproved, "What's the matter with you? That's not true and you know it."

"Forget it," he sighed.

"No," Charlie said with determination, "Something's been on your mind for weeks and we are going to sit right here until it's hashed out."

"I don't want to talk about it," Billy countered.

"You're among family," Sue prodded gently, "Who better to understand your pain."

"That's just it," he sighed, "Every one of you is moving forward, but I'm stuck."

"It takes time," Sue soothed, "But you'll get there…just have faith."

"But my faith died with Harry," he said barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked but Billy just shook his head.

"I know," Sue said softly, "Harry held out the same hope."

"We used to talk about it a lot," Billy said with irony thick in his voice, "Then Sam changed. I knew it was a long shot, but I wanted out of this chair."

"You wanted this?" Leah hissed aghast.

"Ever since I can remember," Billy sighed sadly.

"I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat," Jacob interjected.

"Don't say that son," he reprimanded, "You wouldn't want this pain."

"If it meant you were free of it," he said with determination, "I would."

Billy shook his head and Leah turned to him, "That's why he would be an amazing alpha in my opinion."

"Not this again," Jacob huffed, "Help me out here pops."

"Sorry Jake," Billy smiled, "I agree with Leah and so did Harry."

"He did?" she asked and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Yes," he continued to smile.

The rest of evening was filled with stories and memories of Harry. There was laughter mixed with a few tears, and I learned so much about my dad's best friend. We arrived home late, but I was thankful that I had a few more days of review. The end of the week however would be loaded with finals.

First thing the next morning, I discovered my menses had begun. It was accompanied by cramps, which I had never had before. I considered staying home, but I did not want to be one of those girls. After downing a couple of Tylenol, I trudged on with my day.

"Hey Bella?" Angela asked humbly at lunch, "We're going to the new X-men movie on Saturday night. Would you and Jake want to go?"

"I'm sorry," I said and frowned, "I have plans with my dad."

"That's funny," she said with irony, "Austin has plans with his mom."

"That is funny," I offered then turned to Ben, "You should take your girlfriend to a proper romantic movie and save the X-men for another time."

"Would you rather do that?" Ben asked.

"It would be a nice change of pace," she replied and smiled demurely.

"Okay," he said and grinned back.

Angela thanked me a half dozen times in the next class we had together. She said that she did not mind the superhero movies but one could only handle just so many. As we were making summer plans, the teacher began the mind numbing review.

The rest of the week flew by in a flash. Before I knew it, Friday was upon me. Karen Newton called me to let me know that she would not need me to work the next day. There was something off about her voice, but I decided to address it later.

"Who was that?" Leah asked startling me then laughed, "Sorry."

"Mrs. Newton," I replied, "I have the day off tomorrow, but she sounded strange just now."

"She is just strange," she joked, "How can you tell?"

We both laughed and I soon forgot about my boss' tone that is until Charlie came home. We were finishing the dinner prep as my dad loitered in the doorway. There was obviously something on his mind as he rolled and unrolled a packet of official looking papers. He finally made up his mind to get it over with.

"An application for employment?" I asked confused then noticed the Town of Forks Logo.

"Beverly Jones is retiring in July and moving to Florida," Charlie explained, "A couple weeks ago the Mayor calls and asks if I know any good bookkeepers, and I said the best one I know is my daughter. How was I to know he would take me seriously?"

"There's a huge difference between your checkbook and the police department's accounts," I argued.

"That is what makes you a good candidate," he countered, "You are adaptable. The town council wants the accounting done the way it has been for a decade, but all the other applicants are set in their way of doing things-especially Mrs. Stanley."

"Jessica's mother?" I asked and he nodded, "That's why Karen was so weird with me because she made her deposit this morning."

"Candice is the town gossip," Charlie agreed.

"Do I have time to think about it?" I asked.

"You have the weekend," he sighed, "They want the application back on Monday."

The next twenty-four hours were brutal. I kept apologizing to Leah because such a big decision kept distracting me. She was forced to repeat herself a lot. The pros and cons weighed equally so I had not made much progress by the time we pulled up to the Aki Cliffs.

Charlie had driven my truck, and I was sandwiched in between him and Leah. Jacob shifted from foot to foot waiting for her to get out. She realized this immediately and moved at a snail's pace. He growled with mock anger, which received a frown from my dad.

He smiled apologetically then suddenly swept me around in a circle. I yipped which made him burst out in laughter. As soon as I was on my feet again, Embry grabbed me from behind and swung me in another circle. It must have looked like fun so Quil gave it a go too. Then the two decided it would be cool to play keep away from Jacob as if I were some kind of ball. Finally, Leah was able to intervene just before I threw up.

"Pick on someone your own size," Leah jested as I gasped for air.

"Okay," they chimed in unison and went after Jacob.

"Breathe Bella," she directed then sighed, "Don't be mad at them. They are just oversize children."

"Not mad," I huffed.

"Good," she said smilingly, "If they didn't pick on you then I would be worried because that's how immature boys show affection."

"I'll try to remember that the next time I'm flying through the air," I said lightly.

Once I recovered, I noticed_ t__he whole pack was there: Sam with his Emily, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jared with Kim, the girl he had imprinted upon._

_My first impression of Kim was that she was a nice girl, a little shy, and a little plain. She had a wide face, mostly cheekbones, with eyes too small to balance them out. Her nose and mouth were both too broad for traditional beauty. Her flat black hair was thin and wispy in the wind that never seemed to let_

_up atop the cliff._

_That was my first impression. But after a few hours of watching Jared watch Kim, I could no longer find anything plain about the girl. The way he stared at her! It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Like a collector finding an undiscovered Da Vinci, like a mother looking into the face of her newborn child. His wondering eyes made me see new things about her — how her skin looked like russet-colored silk in the firelight, how the shape of her lips was a perfect double curve, how white her teeth were against them, how long her eyelashes were, brushing her cheek when she looked down._

As food began being passed around, the couple made a b-line for us. Jared introduced her and never took his eyes off her. She blushed deeply and extended her hand. I shook it and told her how nice it was to meet her. Kim mirrored the sentiment.

"So when did you imprint?" she asked Jacob innocently.

"He hasn't" Jared hushed and her eyes flew wide.

"I am so sorry," Kim stammered, "I just assumed."

"It's okay," I reassured, "Jake here saved me from three vampires so I owe him my life three times over."

"Two vampires," Jacob corrected.

"No," I said and counted them off on my fingers, "Laurent, Victoria and Edward. See it's three."

For once, Jacob was speechless but Kim said, "Wow they all wanted to kill you?"

"My blood smells really good to them," I replied not wanting to go into the whole story.

"I think I saw one once," Kim said quietly, "It was at the gas station out off 101. She was putting gas in her fancy red BMW. The blonde was prettier than any movie star I've ever seen."

"Rosalie," I said as I watched Emily make her way over to us, "She despised me although I have no idea why."

"Excuse the intrusion," Emily said sweetly and I noticed Leah eye her from where she stood with Sue and Charlie.

"It's okay," Kim chimed with obvious affection.

"Could I um…talk to you for a minute?" Emily asked me humbly.

"Sure," I answered as she led me away from the others.

Emily was silent until we reached the edge of where the firelight touched, "You have been a good friend to Leah."

"I try to be," I said with a slight defensiveness in my tone.

"She is lucky to have you," she gushed, "I just wanted to ask your opinion on something if you don't mind."

"Depends on what it is," I kept the same tone but was curious.

"Well um," Emily began slowly, "Sam and I have set a date and I wanted to ask Leah to stand up for me as my Maid of Honor."

"I think it's too soon," I dismissed immediately.

"The wedding isn't until September," she offered, "September 16 to be exact. Do you think by then?"

"Think about what you're asking of her," my voice cracking with emotion, "Watching her heart go up in flames from front row center…Not to mention pretending to be happy about it. What torture that would be?"

"I'll do it," Leah said from behind me, "On one condition…"

"Anything," Emily gushed her face filling up with light.

"Bella is right about how hard it will be for me," she said emotionlessly, "So I'll need some moral support. If you ask her to be a bridesmaid…I will be your maid of honor."

"Yes," Emily beamed then begged me with her eyes, "Please say you will?"

The ruined part of her face made her look so pitiful that I could not help but consent. As soon as I began to nod in affirmation, she hugged me fiercely. When she pulled Leah in, I was awkwardly sandwiched between them. Tears of happiness began to flow down Emily's cheeks.

"What's going on?" Sam asked in that tone that made my skin crawl.

"Leah just agreed to be my Maid of Honor," Emily gushed wiping away tears with the back of her hand, "It's a dream come true."

"That's so kind of you," he said gently trying to meet Leah's eyes, but she looked back at the fire, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said then met my eyes, "We better get back if you want anything to eat. Paul and Jake look as if they're having an eating contest."

"I am hungry," I lied picking up her silent plea for escape.

"Okay," she said grabbing my elbow and saying over her shoulder, "Later."

"How do you keep talking me into situations that require me to wear dresses?" I joked trying to lighten her mood, "I am having some major Prom déjà vu."

"We'll be wearing elk skin mini skirts with matching bikini tops," she said seriously but chuckled at the horrified look on my face, "Kidding Bella…Our dresses will look similar to the one my mom wore to the funeral."

"No taffeta?" I asked hopefully.

"Not at all," she said smilingly, "And no dress shoes either. We have to make own shoes from elk skin, and they have to be fashioned in the way of our ancestors."

"Kosher moccasins," I joked.

"Something like that," she said laughingly.

Soon, everyone was settling down waiting for the story telling to begin. Before she took her place with the other elders, Sue made a point of telling Leah how proud she was of her. She knew their relationship would never be the same, but was confident that this was a good first step to finding a middle ground with Emily. As soon as she took her seat next to Charlie, _the atmosphere changed abruptly around the low burning fire._

_ Emily produced a spiral-bound notebook and a pen, looking exactly like a student set for an important lecture. Sam twisted just slightly beside her so that he was facing the same direction as Old Quil. The fire crackled sending an explosion of sparks glittering up against the night._

_ Billy cleared his throat, and began telling the story in his rich deep voice. The words poured out with precision as if he knew them by heart, but also with feeling and a subtle rhythm. Like poetry performed by its author._

_ "The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Billy said, "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape shifting…that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."_

_ Emily's pen sprinted across the sheets of paper as she tried to keep up with him._

**oooOooo**

**I did not have the patience to regurgitate or cut and paste all the Quileute stories. If you would like to read them they are contained in Chapter 11 - Legends in Stephenie Meyer's Eclipse. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen - Pomp and Circumstance**

"Sorry we almost made you puke," Quil said sincerely as we leaving the meeting.

"I knew you could handle it," Embry chimed, "I won ten bucks on your amazing stomach - remember."

"Yeah I remember," I sighed and Leah gave him a warning look.

"Well I'm sorry too," he said humbly.

"You're forgiven," I said and smiled, "You both should come to my graduation and we're having a barbeque after at the Clearwater's place."

"Cool," Embry chimed but Quil looked sad.

"You have plans?" I guessed.

"Sort of," he responded, "I have Claire next weekend. Her mom's going to Tacoma and didn't want to take her."

"Well the invitation is for both of you," I offered, "I'd love to meet her."

"Okay cool," he said and smiled.

Charlie talked with Leah about the stories as I dozed. Sue's hopes had come to fruition, as he seemed more than okay with all the new information. There was awe in his tone as he asked questions. She happily answered every one of them.

My dreams that night were filled with the legend and lore of the Quileute people. When I woke, Leah said I talked in my sleep. She seemed worried that I spoke of the Third Wife more than once.

"If the newborns make it here," she warned, "Don't even think of plunging a knife into your heart."

"Okie dokey," I chimed, "It's been over a month and I am beginning to think Victoria was lying anyway."

"Whoa," she said in disbelief, "I've never seen optimistic Bella. To tell you the truth I'm a little scared."

"Stop it," I sighed, "Don't you even think about killing my buzz."

"So where is this coming from?"

"It's everything," I beamed, "I woke up this morning with a whole new outlook. Finals are over. I'm graduating and looking forward to my party. I will be seeing my mom in less than a week with my best friend in the world no less. When I get back, I have a job lined up that I can sock away some real college money or just a nest egg for the future. For the first time in months, I am looking forward and not back. I feel like celebrating."

"Peanut butter pancakes?" she offered.

"Yessssssss," I said and my mouth began to water.

I rode my high until graduation. When everyone else was feeling melancholy about locker cleanout, I was breezing around getting every signature I could in my yearbook. I even flirted with Mike a little right in front of Lauren.

"Holy crap…Is that a bikini?" Leah exclaimed as I finished packing on Friday evening.

"Yeah," I hissed, "I might feel like wearing it when I get there."

"Have you ever worn it before?" she asked knowing the answer.

"Well…no," I sighed, "But my mom bought it for me so…"

"I knew it had to be something like that," she gloated.

"Hey," I argued, "I might wear it."

"Mmm hmm," she said slyly, "You want to make a bet."

"Okay," I accepted and put out my hand, "Twenty bucks."

"You're on," she said and shook on it.

The next morning Leah intricately braided my hair as I applied some light makeup. I was wearing my khaki skirt with a red blouse, and my friend added a matching choker, bracelet and earrings that she had made. I am not much for jewelry, but I loved the simple elegance. My reflection held my attention for several long moments because I could actually see the happiness in my face.

"You look excited," Charlie commented with approval as we climbed into his cruiser.

"I am," I gushed, "I have the feeling it's going to be an amazing day."

"Graduating from high school is a big deal," he beamed.

"And I am looking forward to my party," I added, "The only thing missing is mom but…I will see her tomorrow. Except for the gifts, I couldn't be happier."

"I like it," he thought aloud.

"Me too," Leah added.

_My father had to leave _me _at the back door of the gym and go around to the main entrance with the rest of the parents. _I was almost to the doorway when I heard the door of my dad's cruiser open and close. I turned to find Leah following me. Charlie looked around unhappily and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she reassured and shook a small white box at me, "I was going to wait to give Angela her gift after, but it matches what she's wearing."

Her words sounded normal, but something about Charlie's unhappy face mad me think otherwise. Angela's face lit up when she opened her one of kind jewelry. We rushed past the chaos to the locker room so she could admire her gift on. I watched Leah like a hawk, but she never wavered.

I began to wonder if I had imagined the whole thing. Laughing to myself, I decided it was just my pessimism trying to rear its ugly head. I allowed Angela's delight to draw me back into my earlier mood.

"You two need to get to your place in line," Ms. Cope directed, "And you young lady need to find a seat in the gym."

After a quick thankful hug, I lost sight of Leah in the pandemonium. Mr. Varner the math teacher was trying to line everyone up alphabetically and kept barking at wandering students. As I shrugged into my yellow robe, I heard Jessica compliment Angela on her jewelry. When I looked back to shoot my friend a knowing smile, I noticed Eric Yorkie.

He looked so pale and a little green around the gills. After a quick glance back at the math teacher, I broke ranks. He did not notice me approach as he stared at his note cards.

"Hey Eric," I said softly and placed my hand over his that were slightly shaking, "You okay?"

"Just a little nervous about my speech," he whispered.

"Do you realize that you were the very first person I met here? I was so nervous on that first day and you really put me at ease. Did I ever thank you?"

"I don't remember," he said meeting my eyes.

"Well thank you Eric," I said warmly.

"You're welcome," he said smilingly.

"Back in line Miss Swan," Mr. Varner barked at me.

"You're going to be great," I said confidently and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

As we marched in, I looked around for my family. It did not take me long to spot Jacob, Quil and Embry as they towered over the other spectators. My earthbound sun waved and I smiled back. As I took my seat, I was relieved to find how close they were sitting.

The choir began to sing, and the lights dimmed. A slide show of candid photos began. The first of them were from long before I came to Fork's, but soon enough they moved on to our senior year. I thought that I had lucked out, but one of last photos contained me. Someone had snapped a picture of our lunch table. I almost did not recognize myself as it was during my zombie era. At first I was horrified, but soon I realized how far I'd come.

The lights came up and our keynote speaker took the podium. As soon as the Nobel Prize winning professor began his speech, I longed for our finals review. His monotone voice acted as a tranquilizer and I was not the only one having trouble keeping their eyes open.

I shifted slightly in my seat so I could see my family. At first glance, they looked bored but I soon realized something was off. Leah and Jacob leaned close together and seemed to be sharing a whispered conversation as Seth eavesdropped. Charlie's shoulders were slumped and he stared at his feet. Sue looked at him worriedly as Claire slept in her arms. Quil and Embry were nowhere in sight. The final straw was Billy. He sat off to the side; his face a hard unreadable mask.

It took every ounce of effort to stay where I was. There was something wrong and every ounce of me wanted to know what it was. I stared at Leah's lips trying to pick up a word, but her mouth barely moved. My gaze shifted back to Billy and he was glaring up at the electronic scoreboard above the stage.

After scrutinizing the wall for a long while, movement in my peripheral vision cause me to look to my right. Eric stood and I managed to give him a reassuring smile as he passed. Once at the podium, he shot me a fearful look. I took deep breaths to indicate that he should follow suit. He followed my example and I gave a thumbs up.

I tried to listen to the words our valedictorian spoke, but my eyes kept straying to the scoreboard above his head. He spoke about how commencement meant beginning, but I wondered what the scoreboard had done to Billy to deserve the hateful glares. I had never paid much attention to the thing and I do not think I have ever seen it lit up.

"And in the words of the great Dr. Suess," Eric said and paused for effect, "Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened. Congratulations Fork's Class of 2006."

When people began to clap, I stood and pulled Jessica up with me. I ignored her dirty look, as Angela stood next and then Austin. We soon had the entire class and many of the parents giving our top student a standing ovation. He smiled and I gave him a high five on his way back to his seat.

As Principal Greene began calling names, I noticed Quil had returned. Embry was still missing, but Sam was now sitting in his seat. He was talking to Jacob and Leah. Again, I had no luck reading their lips.

"Isabelle Marie Swan," Mr. Greene announced in clear voice.

I stood and the cheering began. Jacob was pulling Charlie to his feet as Leah and Quil hooted and whistled. Even little Claire was joining the chorus from her wolf's arms. I blushed deeply as I waited for the line in front of me to move.

"Jessica Elizabeth Stanley," the principal called.

"Yay!" Claire exclaimed and clapped her tiny hands.

There were only a dozen names to be called, but little Claire cheered for every single one. When she applauded for Angela, my friend waved to her and she giggled. After that, she demanded a wave for every cheer she gave and all complied.

All the graduates made their way across the stage and received their diploma with a word of congratulations. Once back in my seat, I noticed Sam was gone and everyone looked a bit more normal. Jacob gave me a thumbs up and one of his smiles.

"May I present the Class of 2006," Principal Green announced.

Shouts and screams broke out around me, and I joined the others in throwing my hat into the air. Angela was hugging me before all the yellow hats landed. I hugged her back fiercely. When she made her way to Ben, I headed the opposite direction toward Jacob. His head towered above the sea of yellow.

"Congratulations sweetheart," my dad chimed and hugged me just before I reached Jacob and Leah.

"Thanks dad," I muttered then asked, "What's wrong?"

"Seeing you in your gown," he sighed, "I realized you're not my little girl anymore."

"That's all?" I asked and looked at Sue who was smiling sympathetically, "Then why was Sam here, and where is he now?"

"You remember my cousin Brady?" Leah said quietly near my ear and I nodded, "He shifted this morning and he's…having a hard time. He's only thirteen."

I looked from face to face scrutinizing each for any signs of deception. Finding none, I took a deep breath. Then I remembered Billy.

"Why were you glaring at the scoreboard?" I asked him.

"I was thinking about my nephew," he said and frowned, "He is only a freshman but he is on the varsity basketball team. There are already college scouts already looking at him. I had hoped that Collin would not join the pack but…it is inevitable."

"What did you think it was?" Leah asked with a mischievous smile.

"I thought we were under attack of course," I said and blushed.

"You worry about the weirdest things," she chimed and hugged me, "Congratulations graduate."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Congrats Bells," Jacob beamed and lifted me off my feet.

"Belle, Belle," Claire chanted and reached for me.

"Sorry," Quil offered as Claire continued, "She watches Beauty and the Beast everyday and with the yellow getup, she thinks your Belle from the movie."

"Wow," I said and took the toddler in my arms, "I've never been mistaken for a movie star before. You must be Claire?"

"I am Cwaire," she chimed and placed her hand on my cheek, "You're pity."

"Thank you," I said warmly, "You're pretty too."

"Where's da beast?" she asked in a whisper.

"My beast is right there," I said smilingly and pointed at Jacob.

"No," she said seriously, "Dat Unca Jay."

"Well," I said merrily, "Uncle Jay is a beast sometimes."

"No," she said and scrunched her face.

That was it. Just like Quil, I was wrapped around her little finger. I did not have the heart to tell her that I was not really a princess. I played along happily. Even though she started to get a little heavy for me, I was still holding her when we finally made our way out the parking lot.

"I wanna go with you," she whined when I was getting her settled in the car seat.

"Belle can ride with us to the party," Quil soothed and Jacob grinned happily.

"Is it okay?" I asked Charlie.

"Sure Bells," he said and smiled at Claire, "Leah and I will meet you there. I'm going home to change before I head over. Oh and Sue asked us to stay over so I'll grab your luggage."

"You're still driving us to the airport…right?" I asked suspiciously.

"I am," he said shortly.

"He started thinking about the long drive home…alone," Sue whispered and my dad looked away, "So I'm going along."

"Okay," I said knowingly then turned to Leah, "Grab my overnight bag from my truck?"

"Check," Leah said and motioned a checkmark in the air.

On the way to the Clearwater's, Claire entertained us by singing the songs from her favorite movie. She had insisted I share the backseat with her. As I gave her my full attention, I dared to wonder if Jacob and I would someday have a child as charming as Claire.

When we arrived at Sue's, I was relieved to find no decorations in the front. The back yard was clear as well with the exception of some extra chairs. The dining room table was the only evidence that there was a party at all. My elegantly simple cake was the centerpiece, and there were a few gifts off to the side that I tried to ignore.

"Where's Leah?" I asked when Charlie arrived without her.

"She went to help out with her cousin," my dad explained, "But she said she wouldn't be long."

I tried to hide my disappointment as I walked out the back door. Jacob was telling Claire a story and I smiled at how animated he was. He had a different way, but his storytelling ability seemed to come as naturally as Billy's. I soon realized it was the legend of the falcon and the wolf and the toddler was mesmerized. I soon followed suit.

"I'm firstee," Claire declared and shook her empty sipper cup.

"I saw some juice in the frig," I offered, "You want juice?"

"Yes pwease," she said sweetly.

The toddler held out the cup to me, and I waved for Quil to stay where he was. He thanked me as I made my way toward the house. I heard Leah's voice and froze with my hand on the screen door handle.

"Don't worry Charlie," she reassured, "Bella is safe here on the reservation."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen - La Tua Cantante **_**(Edward's POV)**_

I pulled into Forks just as dawn was breaking. The high school's parking lot was deserted, but that would change in a few hours. After all, it was commencement day. I parked the peppy little import around the corner, and made my way to the back door of the gym.

After I was in, the first place I headed was the girl's locker room. Finding her locker was easy, and it encompassed her essence far more that her hall locker would. I basked in the blissful inferno for several long moments. My first and strongest instinct was to go to her, but I had to remind myself that I was only here to observe.

The next stop was the back doorway to the gym. Dozens of chairs were set up facing the stage, but I could still see her. She was standing there with a badminton racket in her hand looking frightened. I smiled at the memory of so many months ago. A chuckle escaped my lips when I remembered how she had hit Mike and herself in the same swing.

Hacking into the school's computer system was easy. Bella's grades looked like a roller coaster. They were the lowest in the weeks after I left, but then there was a dramatic comeback. Her marks had leveled out over the past couple of months so it seemed she had found some normalcy.

As I made my way back through the halls, I heard a car pull into the faculty parking lot. I hurried to the back corner of the boiler room to a seldom-used ladder. While I was making my ascent, a key clicked the lock open on what sounded like one of the side entrances. Once I was settled into the small crawlspace behind the scoreboard, I heard the familiar thoughts of the math instructor Mr. Varner.

_"I knew that rat bastard Greene wouldn't show up this early," he fumed internally, "Every year it's the same thing. I'm here alone to open up…"_

I blocked out the rest of his tirade and went to work on the scoreboard. My plan was to track her through other people's minds until she was seated in the gym. I would then be able to see her through a couple of strategically placed holes. The lights and wiring harnesses pulled out easily and gave me a good view of where I knew she would be seated. Now all I had to do was wait.

It seemed as if days had passed by the time the graduates started filing into the school. I began to scan thoughts for her name, and soon found it in a place I had not expected. The woman's mind was a stranger to me, but her thoughts were kind and loving in regards to Bella. I looked out into the gym to find her walking beside Billy Black's wheelchair. A young man pushed the Quileute elder to the end of the bleachers closest to the stage.

"Remind me why we had to get here so early?" Billy grumbled.

"So we can all sit together," the woman responded, "And we have five seats to save. You get up earlier than this to go fishing."

"I know…I'm sorry Sue," he sighed, "My leg is really bothering me today."

"Did you take your meds this morning?" she asked.

"I took my last one before bed," he admitted.

"Oh Billy," she sighed and began digging through her purse, "You need to let me know when you're running low. Lucky I brought some."

After they were settled, Sue wondered which chair would be Bella's, and her guess was only two off the mark. Then she gave me a wonderful gift. Her mind ran through a montage of memories. Bella's smiling face filled my vision and her laughter echoed in my head.

They had shared many meals together and much time. My love looked so happy and this woman who was not her mother loved her as if she were. Maybe I had done the right thing by leaving, as Bella seemed to have found a loving family-a human family.

Sue laughed softly as she remembered what a chore it had been to get Bella to pose for prom pictures. After I recovered from my shock that she had gone to prom, I noticed how she was dwarfed by her date. Then I soon realized that it was Jacob Black standing next to her. The change in him was dramatic and I wondered if Sue's memory was precise-surely not. A growth spurt of this magnitude would be unprecedented.

_"Bella's here…Oh joy," _Jessica Stanley thought as she watched the chief's car pull up.

I had been listening for her familiar mind because when I left Fork's they had been friends. I jumped to a mind closer to the door. Angela's thoughts had always been kind and she had noticed the arrival of the familiar police car. Through her eyes, I noticed Sue's daughter was sitting in the back seat with Bella.

With her graduation gown over her arm and the hat in hand, she got out and shut the door behind her. When Bella smiled, I gasped into the darkness around me. I longed to see her with my own eyes...she was a vision. My heart swelled and if it still beat, it would have been pounding out of my chest.

_ "Edward Cullen! That son of a bitch!" _Charlie's mind shouted.

I was taken off guard by the hostility of Chief Swan's thoughts so I listened as he continued, "Is _he_ still here?"

"I don't know," Sue's daughter responded, "But I'm going to find out."

"Leah," he said worriedly, "Be careful."

"You forget that I was the one that ripped the head off that red-haired leech," she dismissed and I got a flash of Victoria's demise, "Warn the others."

Charlie did just that. As he pulled away, his thoughts were a stream of curses until he noticed a red Volkswagen pull into a parking spot. The police chief pulled into an adjacent place a little faster than necessary and threw the car into park. In one swift motion, he removed his seatbelt and exited the car.

"Jake," he said in a panic as he rapped on the window.

"What did I do officer?" Jacob Black jested as he rolled down the window.

"Leah picked up Edward Cullen's scent by the back door of the gym," he heaved ignoring the joke.

"Awesome!" Jacob gushed as he imagined ripping me apart.

"Leah went in there alone," he whined, "And I don't want that thing anywhere near my daughter."

"Chill Charlie," the passenger chimed in, "Backup is here."

"Embry and I will go around the back," Jacob announced, "And you and Quil go in the front. Let my dad and Seth know what's going on. Quil, take Claire and make like you're looking for a bathroom. Sniff around see where that bloodsucker has been."

"Okay," Charlie said helplessly and Quil nodded.

"Remember if Cullen is still hanging around," Jacob warned, "He can read minds so we are in blackout."

"What?" Charlie asked horrified.

"It's okay," he reassured, "Just don't think about anything you don't want him to know."

"Oh that helps," he replied sarcastically.

Just before Jacob and Embry took off, they let the chief of police know that his car was still running. By the time Charlie had locked up his cruiser, the pair had disappeared. He sighed and hurried toward the doors.

Having heard Leah's voice, it was easy to hone in on her mind. I immediately understood what a blackout meant. The words coming out of her mouth were English, but she was thinking in the language of the Quileute people. I am fluent in a dozen dialects, but these words were gibberish to me. I had to settle for just observing through her eyes. Leah was leading Angela and Bella through a bank of lockers.

_"The girl's locker room Edward?"_ she thought, _"You are such a pervert."_

I had to stifle a growl. Charlie was right to worry about this child especially if she continued to provoke me. While I took a few deep breaths to stay in control, I hopped into Jacob Black's mind. I found that he too was thinking in Quileute.

"You need to go back through the front entrance," Mr. Varner tried to say with authority but he was weary of Jacob's size.

"Sure, sure," he said and turned towards the back door.

I realized immediately that his friend Embry was missing. Scanning the area, I came up empty so I extended my range. When I finally found him, he was letting the air out of the tires on my Subaru WRX. These mutts were really beginning to try my patience.

My cell phone vibrated and I quietly answered, "Alice."

"Edward," she said with relief.

"What did you see?"

"That's just it," she hissed in frustration, "I see nothing…not a flash…not a blur…just nothing."

"The wolves are back," I whispered and something clicked.

Alice's spotty visions from the past month came flooding back into my mind. Bella was clear at school or when she was alone. Sue's mind had revealed the great deal of time Bella had spent with the pack, and my sister had not received even a glimpse. Something about these infuriating creatures was blocking her ability and this was not good news.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked worriedly, "What is this about wolves?"

I quietly explained to my father everything I had learned and finished with, "Bella is not safe."

"She is fine Edward," Carlisle reasoned, "Victoria is dead and newborns have been neutralized. All Bella has to worry about now is her two left feet."

"These beasts need to be destroyed," I argued.

"No Edward. We still have a treaty and you will not break it," my father chastised then said gently, "Come home son and let Bella be."

"Not until I know that she's safe," I said shortly and snapped the phone shut.

The little silver phone immediately began to vibrate once again. I powered it off because I knew what was best for me and for Bella. There was no denying it anymore, I needed her and was prepared to do whatever it took to get her back. Even if she insisted on becoming a monster like me, I would comply now.

"We need Sam," Sue's son insisted, "He will know what to do."

"Seth is right and as much as I hate to say it son," Billy added, "There is the issue of the treaty. Slithering around the high school doesn't break it, and we don't even know if he's still here."

A soft click brought my attention back to the boiler room. The door opened and someone stepped inside. My view was obstructed, but I could clearly hear a heartbeat approaching. A musky scent wafted up to me.

"Quasimodo," Leah taunted from the darkness below, "I know you're up there. Why don't come down here so I can chew on your ear for a little while."

"I can hear you fine from here," I hissed and still found her mind inaccessible.

"Have it your way," she said smilingly, "I can wait."

"There is a treaty in place," I reminded her, "I have not broken it by being here."

"No," she countered "But you have broken a promise. You promised Bella you wouldn't come back and that it would be as if you _never_ existed. I am only trying to help you keep that promise."

"That is so kind of you," I said sarcastically.

"I can be kind and merciful," she again countered, "Bella hasn't seen you, leave now and she will be none the wiser."

There was something in her voice that I realized I could use, "The graduates are nearly ready, and if you're not out there Bella will know that something is wrong. She may even come looking for you, and how do you think she'll react when she sees…me?"

I did not need Jasper's ability to know that I had hit a nerve so I continued, "I'm tired of talking to a pee-on. Let me know when Sam gets here."

Leah joined the others just as the graduates started filing in. After informing them that I was in fact still there and watching, she insisted that they all act casually. There was no need to frighten Bella unnecessarily. I had no idea if how they looked because as soon as Bella walked in, I could not tear my eyes away from her.

The rest of the world ceased to exist. There was only her…my love…my reason for existence. I longed to touch her and hear the staggered heartbeat that always accompanied my kiss. I contented myself with just gazing upon her - for now.

When the lights went down, Charlie and the other's began to bombard me with memories of Bella after I left. They were meant to cause me pain and they did to a certain extent. However, I did also gain some hope from the sad images. She had been shattered by my exodus as thoroughly as I had been. Maybe… just maybe she still loved me enough to take me back.

A frown came over her lovely face near the end of the slideshow but it was not long before her expression smoothed out. However when lights came up, her semblance became something I did not like one bit. Fear erupted in her warm brown eyes and spread like a wildfire to her other features. Every single molecule in my body wanted to go to her and tell her everything would be all right. Suddenly we made eye contact and it truly became torture in the small dark space where I hid. Eventually there came a welcome reprieve.

Eric Yorkie the valedictorian was thinking of a moment that he and Bella had shared in the hallway. When he stood to take the stage, the fear disappeared from everywhere but her eyes. She tried to listen intently, but her eyes kept wandering to mine. Surely she could not see me, but maybe she sensed that I was there.

"You sent for me?" A cool voice startled me from the darkness below.

"You must be Sam," I surmised and counted three thundering heartbeats, "You are the leader of these overgrown pups?'

"I am alpha," he responded his eyes flashing like quicksilver, "And you have taken me away from important pack business so could we speed this up?"

"I wanted to discuss the terms of the treaty," I said getting to the point.

"This is neither the time nor the place," he said shortly.

"You are smarter than you look," I hissed.

"Are you familiar with Teahwhit Head?" he said calmly ignoring my insult.

"I am."

"We'll meet there at noon agreed?" he offered.

"Agreed."

Bella's anxiety ebbed and flowed through the rest of the ceremonies. Almost as soon as her mortarboard hit the ground, she was in the stands asking what was going on. Victoria must have mentioned her newborns because she believed they were under attack. They all ever so cleverly gave excuse after excuse to set Bella at ease. Then the little nit consumed her attention.

The way Bella looked at the toddler made me wonder if she wanted children. I was mulling over that thought when Jacob began to bombard me with new images. At first, I thought they were fantasies but I recognized the dress Bella had worn to prom and scars that James had given her. I blocked out the image of their intertwined bodies, but Bella's staggered heartbeat echoed in my head.

I locked myself away in the darkness. Facing the world was not an option as my hope shattered and rained down in tiny shards around me. I should follow my father's advice and just go home. Bella had moved on. There was no point in me sticking around any longer.

I had almost convinced myself of this when Leah's doubt rang out like a foghorn. She believed that Bella would choose me, it had been written all over her face. Her tone had been saturated with the not so simple truth. A spark of hope exploded inside me once again. Discovering new strength, I descended the ladder. After all, I had a meeting to attend.

"The next order of business is to remind you of the tribal boundaries," Sam said as he held up the yellowed map from 1936.

"I am well aware of the boundaries," I said and my crossed my arms, "My signature is still visible on the corner of the parchment."

"Finally there is the term of mutual secrecy," he continued.

"Which has been broken by the tribe," I reminded, "In fact it was Ephraim Black's own grandson that is responsible for the breach. And there is also the matter of Chief Swan."

"The breach has been remedied," Sam informed smugly, "The Swans are now honorary members of the tribe."

"How convenient," I commented hiding my surprise, "So it seems everything is in order…Where is Jacob Black anyway? I didn't think he would miss this for the world."

"That's what you get for thinking," Leah spoke for the first time since they arrived, "His world graduated today and they are celebrating."

"Or could it be you don't trust your pack mate to be around me?" I crossed.

"Why don't you just leave?" Leah hissed through her teeth.

"I need to make sure Bella is safe," I answered frankly, "And shape shifting wolves are not safe."

"Like kittens compared to vampires," she countered, "My brother didn't try to kill her like yours did. What a birthday gift that would have been."

I closed my eyes and tried to keep my anger in check as she continued to push my buttons, "And when we saved her from Victoria, she didn't end up in a body cast."

"Still," I argued, "You are only the lesser of the two evils."

"We are not evil," Leah said with pride, "Not a one of us has EVER killed another human being. Can you say the same thing…Edward?"

I could not bring myself to lie so I got in one final stab, "Fine. I will leave Forks and never return as soon as Bella tells me that's what she wants."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen - Florida Sun**

_'Bella will be safe on the reservation'_ echoed in my head. It would not make any difference to a newborn where I was and Victoria had attacked me in this very back yard. The only thing the reservation could protect me from was a Cullen, and there is only one of those that would have Charlie and Leah so upset…and that would be Edward.

I walked back to the Jacob, Quil and Claire in a daze. Edward was back but for the life of me, I could not comprehend why. After all the graduations he had endured, why on earth would he attend mine?

"No juice," Claire pouted.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I must've forgotten."

"Good thing you got your diploma before you lost your mind," Quil joked, "Come on Claire-bear let's get you something to drink."

"Kay," she chimed as he swept her up.

As soon as we were alone, I crawled into Jacob's lap. As I went through all the lies and excuses of the day, I realized not a single one of them came from my earthbound sun. I wondered why he did not seem to be upset. He was not happy, but he was not freaking out like everyone else.

"Don't be angry Bella," he whispered, "We were just trying to protect you."

"They lied," I said sadly, "Because they thought I couldn't handle Edward coming back. Two months ago that would have been true, but I'm stronger now…stronger than any of you realize."

"I know," he said with confidence, "And what really clinched it for me was just now. When you realized he was here, you didn't go running off to find him. You headed straight to me."

"The thought never crossed my mind," I said truthfully and stretched up to kiss him, "We should sneak out to our bowl rock for some star gazing."

"But the sky…" he started and realized what I was really saying, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," I breathed and kissed him again.

After several minutes, I reluctantly got up and pulled Jacob to his feet, "What you can't wait?"

"Stop it," I teased back, "I need to clear the air so my commencement party can commence."

"So how did the meeting with Cullen go?" Jacob asked before I could broach the subject.

"No more lies," I said crossing my arms defensively, "Start with why he's here?"

"He came back to see if you were safe," Leah explained, "And he doesn't think your safe with us."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked suddenly angry, "Do you believe the gall…He left me! He has no right…no right to dictate how I live my life and whom I love! Please tell me you took a bite out of his egotistical ass?"

They all stared at me in disbelief-except Jacob. He wore an 'I told you so' smile. After she overcame her shock, Leah told us about what transpired at the meeting, and about Edward's ultimatum. My first instinct was to run out and tell him to leave at that very moment, but then I reconsidered.

"Does he know that we're going to Jacksonville tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't think so," Leah answered, "I didn't think about it at all."

"I'll tell him to leave when we get back if it's all the same to you," I suggested mischievously.

"Don't you want to just get it over with?" Charlie asked.

"He already ruined my graduation ceremony," I said stubbornly, "I'll be damned if he's going to spoil my party or my trip."

"When I found him," Leah hissed, "He called me a pee-on."

"Well then I feel even better about Mr. Condescending stewing for ten days," I decided, "I might even make it a month."

"That's my passive aggressive girl," Charlie chimed, "You'll love this one. Embry let the air out of the tires on his car and I had it impounded for being a hazard."

Our laughter kicked off the celebration. The cookout was great, and Embry arrived just in time for burgers and brats. The cake was scrumptious. However when I complimented Sue, she admitted that Emily had done the baking. I thoroughly enjoyed myself except of course for the gifts. They were perfect, but I hated the thought of anyone spending money on me.

Quil gave me one of Claire's drawings in a handmade frame. Embry's gift was leather ties for my hair that were adorned with tiny pieces of turquoise. Seth gave me a fan made from Nina's flight feathers. Leah gave me my own jewelry kit with all the necessary tools. Jacob gave me a delicate bracelet with a tiny wolf that he had carved himself. Finally, Charlie's gift was a sterling and sapphire thumb-ring, which I loved, but I knew that that it was not cheap. And if I had to bet, he paid more for that ring than he had for my truck.

At twilight, a fire was built in the pit. I could not help thinking about the pyre that burned at the edge of the yard, and that led to thoughts of him. There was an annoying tingle in my chest wound. It was not exactly painful, but reminded me of its existence. I was glad I had ten days before I had to face him.

My dad retired to the recliner because there was a baseball game on television. Before he went in, he reminded Leah and me about our early flight. We agreed, but I planned to sleep on the plane if need be. As soon as Charlie began to watch the game through his eyelids, Jacob and I made our escape.

Our time together was even more magical than prom night had been. We took our time exploring one another, and I memorized every touch…every kiss. After all, I had to get through ten days without him. His healing warmth would be missed, and I feared that thoughts of Edward would find their way into my mind.

When we finally got back to the Clearwater's, Austin and Leah were enjoying the fire. He had attended Lauren's party and had stopped by before he headed home. We hung out and talked for a little while, and finally turned in just after midnight.

For waking at dawn, I was doing okay. Well, until we left the reservation. I kept looking behind us to make sure he was not following. Leah did not notice because she was doing the same. When we finally boarded the plane, I was able to relax. The airline boarded passengers rear to front so we were the last to board. We were not in first class but seated in the front row after the coveted curtain so we saw every single passenger that went down the jet way.

"Bella!" Renee squealed with delight and ran to hug me.

I hugged my mother fiercely and realized just how much I had missed her. A lump formed in my throat, and tears welled in my eyes. My reaction completely surprised me. I was not a weepy person and never showed my emotions especially in a public place.

"What's this?" Renee said and brushed away a tear, "You haven't cried since you were two."

"I've just missed you," I choked.

"Oh sweetheart," she gushed as her eyes welled to match mine, "I've missed you too."

After another embrace, I turned to my best friend, "Mom…you remember Leah Clearwater."

"Wow," Renee gushed, "You were a pretty baby, but you have grown into such a beauty. I would kill for your skin."

"Thank you," Leah said unsurely.

"Mom," I said with mock embarrassment, "My first real friend and you go all Silence of the Lambs on her."

"Sorry," Renee said smilingly and hugged her, "It's nice to see you again Leah."

"A pleasure to meet you," Leah reciprocated.

"So what do you want to do first?" my mom asked excitedly.

"Let's start with your house," I suggested, "It would be nice to freshen up."

"Of course," she shook her head, "I get ahead of myself sometimes."

Renee and Phil's home was a yellow bungalow style with white trim. Its deep front porch featured intricate wood cutouts and spindle railing. As always, my mother had gone overboard with hanging pots filled with a rainbow of flowers. Although the front yard was minimalist in style compared to the back.

She had always had an affinity for wind chimes although now she called them hurricane alarms. The twinkling decorations seem to hang from every branch of a huge oak tree and she admitted she had gotten a few complaints from her neighbors. I recognized her mosaic patio furniture, but she had added several pieces. A hodgepodge of lawn ornaments littered the large yard. I could not believe Phil had gone along with this, but maybe it happened so gradually that he had not realized until it was too late.

The interior featured crown molding and my mother had painted it with bright cheery colors. It reminded me of Charlie's yellow kitchen that she had decorated all those years ago. However, my room was downright creepy. It was as if I were walking into my bedroom in Phoenix. The furniture configuration was identical, and Renee had even painted the walls the same color. I realized she had been waiting for me to come home to stay.

Phil greeted us warmly, and he seemed to be motoring around pretty well on his crutches. In a few days, he would be sporting a walking cast and he was excited. It reminded me of the last time I was in Arizona. After my run in with James, it felt as if it had taken forever to heal.

Leah passed on taking the spare room and chose to bunk with me. Her reasoning was that we would end up in one room or the other anyway. After unpacking, we grabbed a snack and headed to the beach. My mom claimed it was the best place to relax and I soon found out she was right.

The difference between first beach and Jacksonville/Neptune beach was like night and day. Leah could not get over how soft the white sand was especially compared the dark rocky shores of Washington. After a little sun block, I laid back and soaked up some vitamin D. The warmth was not like Jacob's, but it was a decent substitute.

That evening Renee took Leah and me out to dinner. After moving to Forks, I had forgotten how much I liked sushi. When we lived in Phoenix, my mom and I splurged on the delicacy on a regular basis. I had mentioned it once to my lunch crowd and they looked at me as if I had a third eye. Leah on the other hand had always wanted to try it. Phil was not a fan so he stayed home and ordered a pizza.

Monday was an eventful day. After breakfast, we visited the Jacksonville Zoo and Gardens. It had been ages since I had seen any animals other than gigantic wolves. We had lunch at the river walk then wandered through the unique shops. On the way home, we stopped to rent a couple of movies.

"I have an appointment with my counselor," Renee informed just as we were finishing dinner, "So you can start the movie without me."

"Counselor?" Phil chuckled before I could ask what was going on, "That's a stretch."

"Chesa is a spiritual counselor," Renee defended, "She just sometimes sees the future. She was right about your injury."

"One lucky guess," he sighed, "But everything else she feeds you is out of left field or so vague you can't make heads or tails out of it."

"Sounds like a con-artist to me," I agreed with my stepfather, "How much money does she require for her counseling?"

"Mama Chesa believes money is evil," my mom chimed, "I give her gifts like flowers from my garden or cookies I've baked."

"So she's a lonely elderly woman that you visit," I surmised.

"Tell her about the Kleenex Renee," Phil said flatly.

"Well," she hesitated, "Once…she asked me to bring her the used Kleenex from my kindergarten class."

"Ugh," I gasped, "So she's a crazy lonely elderly woman that you visit."

"Chesa is a Mangkukulam," my mom explained and I gave her a questioning look, "A Filipino witch."

I was speechless at her nonchalant attitude and Leah said, "We're going with you."

Renee drove her old Honda south to a quaint neighborhood. The cottage style homes were too close together for my taste, and I thought you would really have to love thy neighbor to inhabit in any one of them. When she pulled up to the curb, my mom explained she was going to go in first to make sure the old woman would be agreeable with visitors. Instead of heading to the front door, my mother disappeared into the back yard.

"Do you think she's for real?" Leah asked.

"Most likely no," I sighed, "but I am talking to a vampire killing werewolf."

Renee soon came skipping out and signaled for us to follow. Reluctantly, we made our way up the path. After I rounded the corner of the house, I stopped short at the sight of a hut. The structure looked as if it belonged on some pacific island and not in a major American city.

Chesa Cruz's appearance was surprising. The tiny woman's skin looked like petrified wood, but her dark eyes sparkled with life and wisdom. She smiled toothlessly as my mother introduced us. I knew immediately why Renee was drawn to her. A magical aura surrounded her that made my skin tingle. My mom stepped outside, but Leah chose to stay.

"I've dreamed of you," she chimed in a clear musical voice.

"You have?" I whispered.

"Yes," she twinkled, "You have been through much and now you stand at the crossroads between life and death. One would think life would be the obvious choice, but you are unique. Your destiny has always been death…you were born for it. And now the white demon has come for you. The way of the Unglu is dark and against the laws of nature. Luckily Manaul recognizes how special you are so he has given you a chance at life."

"Manaul from The Craft?" I asked doubtfully.

"I liked that movie," she said smilingly and could not help but look surprised, "Why is it no one ever believes that an old Mangkukulam watches movies."

"Sorry," I apologized, "You were saying about Manaul?"

"The spirit of the earth and sky has been sent to protect you in your friend here," she said and smiled warmly at Leah, "Manaul's purest magic flows in her veins. She exists to correct the imbalance the demons have caused."

"Have you told my mom about any of this?" I asked suddenly afraid.

"No dear one," she said shaking her head, "Renee has such a free spirit. The weight of knowledge would only keep her from soaring."

"Thank you," I sighed, "I only wish it could've been kept from my dad."

"He would have been immersed in magic regardless," she assured, "Her father is drawing them together from the spirit realm."

"My dad?" Leah choked.

"Yes…his strength is amazing," she confirmed, "And he is proud of you."

"He is?" Leah whispered.

"Harry is really okay with Charlie and Sue falling in love?" I wondered aloud.

"Of course," she answered immediately, "Your wish will soon come true dear Bella. Leah will be your sister."

"I wish she was my blood sister," I sighed then smiled at Leah, "But I guess I can settle for step sister."

"You do not have to settle," Chesa offered sweetly, "I can bind your spirits right now."

"I don't do well with the smell of blood," I hitched as my mind reeled.

"The ritual does not require blood letting," she reassured, "I will be binding the light and dark magic together."

"Magic?" I asked confused, "There is not a magical bone in my body."

"You are special," she argued, "The white demon could not read your mind because of your strong dark magic. When you are bound, her thoughts will be protected as well."

My mind began to swim and I argued, "I am cursed with bad luck and I could not do that to you."

"Your spirit will be cleansed before it is bound," she offered, "Leah will be perfectly safe."

"What do think?" I asked my best friend.

"I'm game," she replied her eyes sparkling.

"Okay," I said and took Leah's hand, "Let's do this."

**oooOooo**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been dealing with some personal issues. **

**When I was doing some research on Jacksonville, I found that they have a large Filipino community. A picture of an old woman caught my eye and I decided to incorporate her into the story. If you want to see what Chesa Cruz looks like, I will be posting her picture as my profile picture. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen – Slumber Party**

A grinning Renee helped the ancient woman set up for the ritual. As she set sage to burn, Chesa placed small statues of the Virgin Mary all around us. When I asked about them, she explained that she was a devout Catholic and believed there was no conflict. It was common practice in the Philippines, and her son was a local parish priest.

When smoke filled the small space, a stone was dropped into an ordinary glass of water. As I sat on the ground, she moved around me chanting and blowing air into the glass with a straw. Each time the water would become murky; she would empty it and begin again. After a half a dozen times, the water remained clear. Chesa declared my spirit cleansed.

"Six glasses," my mother whispered in disbelief as Leah took my place on the floor, "The most I've had is two, and the second one was only slightly dirty."

"I feel so light," I whispered back, "Is that normal?"

"Yes," she chimed quietly, "Feels wonderful doesn't it?"

I nodded as I watched Leah's first glass become murky. Her face looked serene and I wondered what she was thinking. After Leah's third glass of water remained crystal clear, we were directed to sit cross-legged with our knees touching.

"What ritual is this?" my mother wondered aloud.

"A binding ritual," Chesa said absently, "Their friendship is strong but they wish to have their spirits bound as sisters."

"Harry is drawing Charlie and Sue together," I explained, "And we are going to be step sisters soon anyway."

"Charlie and Sue…married," my mother said thoughtfully.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing when Chesa snuggled a large hurricane glass between us on the ground. Two colorful bendy straws protruded from the clear water. As we held hands, she snaked a braided rope around our arms.

"You will draw from this and hold it," she instructed while holding up a small ivory pipe, "When I tell you, blow the smoke into the straw."

Her small hands were steady as she held the pipe to my lips. I hesitated a moment before I inhaled the sweet cool smoke. I expected to cough as I have never even tried a cigarette, but it was easy. After she sang a foreign verse, I leaned forward and exhaled.

Renee gasped. I followed her line of sight and found the water had turned black as ink. Chesa reassured her, but she shifted her weight nervously and chewed at her thumbnail. After Leah took her turn at the pipe, the water turned back to crystal.

Her chant resumed as she sprinkled unidentifiable herbs into the glass. The mixture churned and bubbled until she fell silent. When she told us to drink, neither of us moved. We gaped at the now perfectly still fluid.

"Now you must drink of your sister," she repeated, "I love saying that."

The potion was warm and bittersweet. The taste was familiar even though I could not place it. I was sure Leah would figure it out as she has an amazing pallet. Before I realized it, we had drained the glass.

"That was so cool and refreshingly tart," Leah commented, "Like limeade."

"Really?" I said, "To me it was warm and bittersweet like dark chocolate."

"It's different for everyone," Chesa chimed, "You were lucky because a few have been left with bad tastes in their mouths."

Like Jacob's kisses, the warmth coursed through my veins. At first, it was soothing, but then it began to settle in different areas of my body. The fire was worst in my hand. When Chesa unwound the rope, I flipped my hand over just in time to see my scar disappear. I looked up into the old woman's face and she smiled knowingly. I wanted to ask about what else I could expect, but Renee hovered.

"May I speak with you alone Leah?" the old woman asked humbly when we had finished helping her clean up.

"Sure," she responded.

My mother led the way back to her car and I frowned back at the hut. My mind reeled at what they could be discussing. Could it be something she saw in the future? Were the newborns going to attack soon? On the other hand, maybe it had something to do with when I meet Edward face to face.

"She wanted a magical blood donation for her potions and rituals," my sister told me later when we were alone, "You told her how you feel about blood and she didn't want to freak out your mom."

"I had not considered that at all," I sighed with relief, "I thought I had been wrong about the newborns and…"

"About that," Leah interrupted, "Victoria wasn't lying. The Cullens took care of them in Seattle over a month ago. Chesa dreamed about it."

"Edward didn't tell you," I huffed and she shook her head, "So he really didn't come back to check on me at all. He came back for Victoria."

The next morning I was awakened by what I thought were menstrual cramps, but it was too soon by my calculations. I glared at my perfectly smooth skin and wondered if magic could heal scars, how I was still having annoying aches and pains. I checked all the medicine cabinets in the house for some type of pain reliever but only found herbal supplements and Phil's prescriptions.

"I'm going surfing," Leah announced when I found her in the kitchen, "You wanna give it a try?"

"With my lack of balance?" I said laughingly, "But I'll go with as soon as I can find some freaking Tylenol."

"I threw all that poison out. I've gone totally herbal," my mother said from the doorway, "You have a headache honey?"

"Just a little crampy," I sighed, "But it's not that time of the month."

"You're probably just ovulating," she offered, "I get cramps sometimes when I ovulate, but I always get this clear gooey discharge that…"

"Stop!" I interrupted and Leah chuckled, "TMI."

"Sorry," she said smilingly, "I forget you are like Charlie and refuse to talk about anything bodily related. Just tell me you and Jake are using some kind of protection."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then Leah answered, "They are. I have been buying condoms so Charlie doesn't find out."

"Traitor," I hissed without opening my eyes.

"Have you been to a Gynecologist?" my mother asked and I shook my head, "The pill is the most effective method of birth control."

"I am not talking about this," I pouted, "All I wanted was a couple of Tylenol."

"I think there's some in my carry on bag," Leah offered, and I left the room without a word.

There were a handful of other surfers out, but Leah was by far the best. The beach was not busy but nearly everyone there was watching her. I envied her athletic ability, but I was happy no one was looking at me. After realizing that every scar I had ever gotten was gone, I decided to wear the bikini. The first thing I did was make Leah pay up but then spent my winnings on our lunch.

Time got away from us and we ended up spending the entire day at the beach. The many oak trees in Renee's neighborhood cast their shadows on the sidewalk as we made our way back to the house. As we turned down my mom's street, I noticed a familiar car parked out front. My feet became like lead weights.

_It was a black car. I might be the furthest thing from an autophile, but I could tell you everything about that particular car. It was a Mercedes S55 AMG. I knew the horsepower and the color of the interior. The feel of powerful engine purring through the frame. I knew the rich smell of the leather seats and the way the extra-dark tint made noon look like dusk through those windows._

"What's wrong?" Leah asked because I had stopped walking.

"That's Carlisle's car," I said quietly and Leah's head snapped toward it.

"Stay here."

My eyes refused to blink as she casually strolled toward the black sedan. After passing it by, she abruptly turned and disappeared around the far side of the house. I anxiously chewed on my lip as I waited for her to return.

"It's Alice and she's alone," Leah whispered in my ear, which startled me.

"Alice?" I heaved and tried to get my breathing under control.

"At least it's not Edward," she offered.

"I've prepared myself to face him," I said hopelessly, "But not Alice."

She led me back up the street into the shade of a huge oak then demanded, "Tell me why you are so afraid of a bloodsucking munchkin."

"She is still my friend," I defended stubbornly.

"Is she really?" Leah countered, "Think about it Bella. Have you ever poured out your heart to her like you did the first night I met you?"

"Well no," I sighed, "But she took care of me when I came back from Phoenix."

"Only because Edward couldn't," she said pulling no punches, "Did she ever stay the night?"

"No," I said, "Edward would sneak in after Charlie went to bed."

"Did she ever do anything that wasn't for Edward's benefit?" she said cutting to the core.

"She gave me a makeover for prom," I offered weakly.

"And you just loved that didn't you?" she said sarcastically.

I stayed silent as I remembered how awkward that afternoon had been for me. Alice made me feel like some kind of life size doll that she was playing with. _'I'm surprised they left you behind_. _Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?' _Laurent's voice echoed in my head. When I met Leah's eyes, I realized that she had always treated me as an equal-a kindred spirit if you will.

"Thank you," I choked out my eyes welling with tears.

"What are sisters for?" she chimed and hugged me.

After I got my emotions in check, we made our way in the house. My mother's cheery voice led us to the living room. Alice was more beautiful than I remembered as she perched on the edge of my grandmother's overstuffed chair. There was a smile on her face as she listened to Renee ramble on about Phil's accident.

"Welcome home beach combers," my mother greeted, "We have a visitor."

"Bella," Alice chimed then stood to hug me, "I've missed you."

Her familiar perfume overwhelmed my senses and the hole in my chest stung. However, there was something else subtly intermingled with her scent. The sickly sweet smell of decay cleared my mind, but my heart was on the warpath.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pasting a smile on my face.

"I was touring the campus at UNF," she lied so expertly, "And I remembered your mom lived here so I took a chance. How lucky it was that you're here on a visit."

"Lucky," I tried to keep my tone light but there was no way she would ever attend college in the Sunshine State.

"I still have the movies we rented yesterday," Renee chimed in, "So I invited Alice to stay over for a slumber party. She accepted my offer of popcorn and chick flicks."

"Where are my manners," I said but my mind was screaming, "This is my best friend Leah Clearwater. Leah meet Alice Cullen."

I had used the introduction as an excuse to look at Leah. She was smiling, but it did not reach her eyes. The thought of a sleepover with a vampire and a werewolf was beyond preposterous.

"I've heard a lot about you," Leah beamed but did not offer her hand.

"I'm sure you have," Alice responded lightly.

The evening drug on incessantly, but I have to give my mom credit for keeping the conversation going. Thankfully, she did not seem to notice the tension hanging in the air. My nerves crackled like a campfire. By the time the movie credits began scrolling up the screen, I felt like screaming. Renee finally announced she was going to bed.

"I need to speak to Bella alone," Alice said as soon as my mom was out of earshot.

Leah opened her mouth to protest, but I beat her to the punch, "Leah stays. I need her with me."

_"Leave it to you Bella," She shook her head sharply from side to side, "Anyone else would be better off when the vampires left town. But you have to start hanging out with the first monsters you can find."_

"They're not monsters," I hissed defensively, "They kill monsters, and I owe them my life for that. You are the only monster here. You pretended to care about me, but you left me here alone and completely defenseless without even saying goodbye I might add. And Charlie…Victoria surely would have killed him when she came back and found me dead by Laurent's hand."

"Laurent is dead?" Alice startled.

"Victoria sent him to spy on you," I informed, "But of course all he found was me and would have killed me if the pack had not intervened."

"You spoke with him?" she asked intensely.

I proceeded to tell her everything Laurent and Victoria said to me. The words just came spilling out before I could stop them. Thankfully, Leah did not seem to mind.

"The newborns have been neutralized," she said softly, "So don't worry Bella."

"You don't have to pretend to care how I feel," I snapped.

"But I do care," she protested, "I love you Bella almost as much as Edward does. It shattered him to leave you, but he wanted to protect you from what we are. My brother believed he would be content knowing you were living normal and happy _human_ life."

"I'm more human than you," Leah commented.

"But leaving you broke him," she ignored the comment, "He's been wandering around like a zombie."

"But he said he didn't want me anymore," I argued feebly.

"He lied," she sighed, "When he came back, he found you with these beasts. So now, Edward is completely losing it. Carlisle told him to come home and leave you alone, but he hung up on him. My brother needs you Bella because I fear he's going to do something crazy."

"I can't," I choked breathlessly as the hole in my chest exploded open.

"Breathe Bella," Leah's worried voice sounded far away.

I gasped for air, but my lungs would not cooperate. Then my ears began to ring, but it did not last long. The blissful numbing darkness gathered me into its familiar embrace and I submitted willingly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen - Homecoming**

"I just can't deal with this right now," I said when I came to; "I had too much sun today and still feel woozy."

"But Edward needs you," Alice whined, "It's imperative we leave tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said stubbornly and Leah smiled, "I still have seven days with my mom. Edward is over a hundred years old. I am pretty sure he will survive another week until I get back."

"I will pay for your plane ticket to come back," she offered.

"Why do we have to go now?" I asked my patience wearing thin, "What did you see?'

My heart began to race when she did not answer me. Her golden eyes went blank in that familiar way they did when she was having a vision. She seemed to be struggling with something. It was as if she did not want to say the words aloud. Was it that bad?

"She can't see us," Leah said delighted.

"Is that true?" I asked but the look on her face answered my question.

"And she can't see you as of about twenty eight hours ago," Leah gloated knowingly.

"How could you possibly know that?" Alice snapped.

"We went with Renee last night to see her spiritual advisor," Leah explained with a smirk on her face, "And we participated in a binding ritual. So the magic that protects the pack from your prying eyes now protects Bella too."

"Witchcraft is superstitious mumbo jumbo," Alice quietly argued.

"That's rich," Leah laughed, "Coming from a fortune teller."

"I was a doubting Thomas too," I said and held up my scar free hand.

The tiny vampire's eyes flew wide as she leaned forward, "You're scar from James has completely disappeared."

"All of them have healed," I sighed, "It's a wolf thing."

"I'll tell you about another wolf thing," Leah gloated once more, "Bella can never become a vampire. Your venom is now poisonous to her."

"I'm poisonous to mongrel bitches," Alice hissed and turned to glare maliciously at Leah's smooth emotionless mask.

"Don't even think about it," I heaved protectively as I placed myself between them with my back to Leah, "Because you'll have to go through me."

"I would never hurt you Bella," Alice said her tone as soft as silk.

"But that's exactly what you just did," I countered finding new strength, "You need to leave…now."

"What about Edward?" she asked fearfully.

"He'll be fine until I get back," I said with confidence, "The pack won't break the treaty."

"Those young mutts are dangerous and unpredictable," she snapped condescendingly.

"Stop talking about them like they're mud on you're shoes," I grumbled angrily, "They are beautiful righteous majestic creatures deserving of respect. Are you capable of giving them that?"

"Respect is earned," she responded haughtily, "And so far all they've earned is my annoyance."

"So it annoys you that the wolves saved my life…twice?" I whispered intensely.

"Of course not," she backpedaled, "I'm thankful that they were there to protect you."

"But still not worthy of respect," I finished her thoughts.

"I think they just got lucky," she voiced her true opinion.

"Get out," I spat.

"We can't leave it like this," she reasoned, "You're just upset, but we can talk this out."

"No more talking and more walking," I said flatly.

"That was good," Leah smiled, "It even rhymed."

"Thanks," I chimed, "Do you think the third time will be the charm?"

"That was the third time and she's still standing there," Leah reminded.

"It was?" I kept the banter going, "I got 'get out' and 'no more talking and more walking'."

"You forgot the first one where you said 'you need to leave…now' to which she responded, What about Edward?" Leah mimicked Alice's voice

"You're both being childish," Alice sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Childish?" I pouted, "I was shooting for annoying."

"I believe I am the annoying one," Leah added.

"Can't we both be annoying?" I begged.

"I don't know," Leah shrugged, "I'm not versed in the rules of vampire annoyance, but as luck would have it we have one here that you can ask."

"I think you should ask," I whispered, "She looks awfully annoyed."

"She does doesn't she," Leah said smilingly, "I believe that means we are both annoying."

"I don't know maybe you should ask and make sure," I grinned back.

"Fine," Alice finally conceded, "I'm leaving because frankly this comedy routine is dropping my IQ every second it is allowed to continue. You've changed Bella and not for the better."

"Goodbye Alice," I said warmly not allowing her to draw me into another argument, "It was nice to see you again."

"And thank Carlisle and Esme for the plane tickets," Leah chimed in.

"Yes," I gushed, "I never got a chance to thank them for the birthday gift because something happened at the party. What was that again? Oh yeah your husband tried to make a meal of me."

The tiny vampire left then without a word. My new sister knew better than to ask how I was doing, she suggested brownie sundaes. The gaping hole in my chest was wide open once more and wept. The nerves throughout my body were raw and sore which made me long for Jacob's healing warmth more than usual. However, the cool treat did help more than I expected it would. After so many months, my bad dreams returned but at least I did not cry.

"Where's Alice?" Renee asked the next morning.

"She had a family emergency," Leah answered then changed the subject, "What should we do today Bella?"

"Bella has an appointment at ten thirty this morning," my mother announced, "But the rest of your day is wide open."

"What appointment?" I grumbled.

"They had a cancellation at my Gynecologist," she said slyly, "So I got you an appointment. You'll love Dr. Green. She is a sweetheart."

"I'm eighteen," I argued, "I can refuse medical service."

"Oh," Renee said wounded, "Okay. I will have to pay a cancellation fee because I did not cancel within twelve hours, but it's only money."

"Fine," I felt bamboozled, "But I am taking care of the co-pay."

The checkup was not as bad as I thought it would be. My mom was not exaggerating about Dr. Green. She had an amazing bedside manner and I felt completely comfortable asking normally embarrassing questions. She prescribed birth control as well as Tylenol. I was running a slight fever, but she did not seem concerned. Especially when I told her I had always ran a little warm. My new temperature was one hundred point four.

The remaining days of my visit were busy ones. Leah did an amazing job keeping my mind off the impending face to face with Edward. I kept assuring her that it was going to be fine, but neither one of us were completely convinced. Before I knew it, I was bawling when my mom saw us off at the airport.

"Thank you Leah," Renee said as she hugged her goodbye.

"For what?" she asked surprised.

"You gave me my little girl back," she misted, "It was your influence that has drawn her out and allowed her to deal with her emotions in a healthy way."

"She's done the same for me," Leah hugged her back fiercely, "Thank you so much for a wonderful ten days."

"You are welcome back anytime," she said and turned to me as my tears already flowed in a steady stream.

"Oh sweetheart," she said and softly brushed my face, "Phil and I will be out to visit for your birthday. It's only four months away."

"I know," I choked and hugged her tightly, "I love you mom."

"I love you too," she whispered her eyes tearing up.

Each hour of the flight seemed like a day. We had rented a portable DVD player and a couple movies, but they did nothing to make the time move faster. It was a Tuesday so I was thankful that Charlie and Sue had to work. The thought of Jacob waiting at the airport when we landed only made me more anxious to get home.

Finally, I heard the beautiful squeal of the landing gear on the runway. My patchwork heart beat in its familiar irregular rhythm as we walked down the jet way. My need to run nearly overpowered me but Leah helped me calm down. Every molecule in my body felt as if it were being pulled toward a magnet. Just when I thought I could not stand the pressure a moment longer, I caught sight of my earthbound sun.

Jacob towered above everyone. A bouquet of wildflowers was firmly grasped in his hand. Quil seemed to be teasing him, and he playfully punched his friend. My feet did not seem to touch the ground as I approached.

"Jake," I called as loudly as I could.

His keen wolf hearing picked up my voice. In the next moment, his eyes and mine were locked together. The world unfolded itself to me beautiful and vast. A powerful current passed between us that kept me moving forward. The wildflowers fell and scattered on the floor around his feet. His face wore a familiar serene expression as he sunk to his knees on a bed of petals and stems.

My hands shook as I allowed my overwhelming need to touch him take over. The instant my palms touched his skin, the current intensified and began racing through my veins. A gasp escaped my lips when the electricity found its mark. The gaping hole began to knit itself shut. The broken pieces of my heart warmed and melted back together.

My heartbeat was strong and deafening in my ears. Soon, it staggered to match the rhythm of my wolf's heart. The air around us vibrated with magic and made every inch of my skin tingle. In my peripheral vision, Jacob's hand moved but I could not look away from his eyes.

"Marry me Bella," he whispered as he looked up at me, "Be mine forever."

"Forever," I agreed breathlessly then he slipped a wooden ring on my finger.

In a swift graceful movement, he stood and swept me off my feet. The rest of the world ceased to exist when he kissed me. Other passengers and their families were cheering but I only heard our hearts beating in perfect unison. My entire life, I had never fit in anywhere until now. I was home. I had finally found my place in the world and that was in Jacob's arms.

"Jake let go," Leah heaved as she tried to pry us apart, "We need to get you back to the car before someone calls security."

He reluctantly set me on my feet and Quil offered, "I'll get them to the rabbit. Can you handle the luggage?"

"Yeah," she said absently, "If grab our carryon bags. Where did you park?"

"At the far end of Aisle K," Quil answered after Jacob remained silent.

"K. Got it," she said and rushed off toward the carrousels.

I tucked myself under Jacob's arm and Quil led us through the underground parking garage, as we could not stop looking at one another. He automatically handed his keys over to his friend when the red hatchback came into view.

"So does this mean I'm driving us home?" Quil asked.

"Sure, sure," Jacob said distractedly.

"Cool," he said and rushed ahead to put the bags in the car.

"I can't believe this…I imprinted on you," he said and smiled.

"My heart is whole again," I gushed in amazement, "And I saw the world in your eyes and our future together is so…indescribably beautiful."

"Do you feel as if gravity is no longer holds you to this planet," he asked with a curious expression, "That I am holding you here?"

"Yes," I breathed, "That's exactly it."

"I don't know how it's possible," he said smilingly, "Because you're not a wolf, but I think we imprinted on each other."

"I think I know how it happened," I sighed blissfully.

"We can discuss this in the car," Leah suggested as she approached hauling all our bags.

Not all the luggage fit in the rabbit's trunk so a couple of bags were crammed in the back seat with Jacob and me. I did not mind because it gave me an excuse to practically sit in his lap. Leah tried to get Quil to let her drive, but he flat out refused to give up the keys.

As we navigated out of the lot, Leah asked me to describe every thought and feeling I had when I saw Jacob. Looking into his face made it was easy to remember every detail. When I finished, Quil confirmed that I had in fact imprinted.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before," Quil said in awe.

"I am the first she-wolf ever," Leah sighed.

"I don't care how it happened," Jacob said softly, "I'm just glad it did."

"Do you think it had anything to do with the binding ritual?" I asked.

"Binding ritual?" Quil asked.

"In Florida we went to see a witch," Leah explained, "Chesa Cruz first cleansed our spirits then bound them together."

"How do you know she was a real witch?" Quil asked skeptically.

"My scars healed," I interjected, "And my temp is running at one hundred point four."

"You're not as pale as before," Jacob noticed and touched my face.

"It will probably fade," I surmised, "We did spend a lot of time at the beach."

"Chesa also said that Edward won't be able to read my mind," Leah chimed.

"Sweet," Quil beamed.

Leah proceeded to tell them all about the ritual and what Chesa had said about the pack. She then moved onto our visit from Alice and how they were protected from the tiny vampire's gift. When she regaled the part where I had defended the pack, I blushed and looked at my hands.

The ring on my left hand was astounding. An intricate carving of a running wolf adorned the piece of art. The wood was light and smooth as I turned it around and around. It perfectly matched the tiny wolf he had given me as a graduation gift so I knew he had carved the ring.

"I meant it to be a promise ring," Jacob said softly, "But I intend to give you a real engagement ring even if I have to sell a kidney."

"Don't you dare," I warned lovingly, "It's perfect. You're perfect."

"Ugh," Leah jested, "Can you please tone it down? Quil and I are going to go into a diabetic shock here in a second."

"Sorry…I can't help myself," I whispered looking into Jacob's grinning face, "You know it's going to be a long engagement right?"

"No, I thought we could get married tomorrow," he joked, "Yeah I know. I will wait forever for you Bells."

"I think we should wait to tell Charlie," I tried to say seriously but I was still riding a wave of bliss, "I don't want to find out if you are bulletproof."

"Charlie loves me," Jacob argued.

"Nevertheless," I continued, "The engagement stays between the four of us."

"The pack will know the moment Jacob shifts," Quil offered.

"Just as long as they don't let Charlie in on the news then I don't care."

"I think we should get married on my 18th birthday," Jacob chimed, "Then I will never forget our anniversary."

"We'll have to see what day of the week that falls on," I said surprised how easy it was to talk about getting married.

Quil suggested we have the nuptials on Halloween so Jake could attend in his wolf form. We all laughed, but the idea triggered a brainstorming session. Each one of us tried to top the last for the weirdest most out there ideas. We were trying to decide on a winner when I noticed a car with dark windows on the side of the road.

A curse escaped Quil's lips as the ice blue Subaru peeled away from the shoulder a moment after we passed. The vehicle tailgated us for a half mile then whipped around cutting us off by mere inches. There was no need to ask who was driving the sports car because I recognized the reckless driving style immediately. I was however surprised when Edward sped out of sight.

"I thought he was gonna run us off the road," Quil sighed with relief.

"Not with me in the car," I reassured.

"Was that supposed to be a warning or something?" Leah asked still holding the handle above the door.

"It was a message," I said confidently, "He knows I'm back and he's tired of waiting.

**OooOooo**

**Thank you all for reading this and your reviews are so amazing. I wanted to explain my reasoning for the double imprint. The binding ritual only allowed Bella to imprint because she is tied to Leah's magical blood. Although Jacob would have imprinted regardless. **

**My reasoning is as follows…Every woman is born with around a million eggs in their ovaries. Of this huge number only between 300 and 500 ever mature enough to become viable embryos. The other hundreds of thousands are absorbed by the body.**

**The egg that would have become Renesmee was absorbed by Bella's body (and the little monster went down fighting-the reason for the cramps). This allowed Jacob to imprint. **

**I hope this is not too much information…lol. Thanks again for all the wonderful support.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty - Confrontation**

About a mile from the reservation's boundary, we ran into a roadblock. When we rounded a bend, Quil had to jam the brakes to keep from hitting the ice blue Subaru parked across both lanes. Edward stood in the middle of the dirt road with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Are you ready for this?" Leah asked turning in the seat.

"What if I wasn't?" I countered, "Are you going to ask him to reschedule?"

"No I suppose not," she sighed.

"We're in blackout," Jacob directed.

"Way ahead of you Cuz," Quil responded.

"I love you," I whispered into Jake's ear then kissed him high on his jawbone, "Don't let him provoke you."

"Ditto and ditto," he whispered back.

I opened my mouth to argue, but I remembered how Alice's condescending attitude made me react. The passenger's seat slid forward with a loud 'ca-chunk', and Leah's hand appeared to help me out. I had expected my knees to be shaky but I felt strong and confident as helped extract Jake from the backseat. It may have been my imagination, but I thought I heard a soft chuckle from Edward's direction.

As we slowly approached, his perfect chiseled features struck me. I waited to feel a twinge in my now healed heart, but what I felt completely surprised me. I loved and cared about Edward Cullen, but in the way I loved and cared about…Charlie? My mind raced as I tried to pinpoint the moment the change had occurred, but I came up blank.

"I want to apologize to all of you for my behavior on the day of Bella's graduation," Edward began and held out his hands in a non-threatening manner, "We are by nature selfish creatures so I would have taken issue no matter whom Bella would have chosen to love. Although I have to say, I am overjoyed that she did not choose Mike Newton."

"It wasn't for lack of trying on his part," Leah commented her face unreadable but I was confused.

"Unfortunately…I have come to know the twisted workings of his mind quite well," he countered then shifted the subject, "I will not make excuses for myself. I know I was wrong and I hope you can forgive me for my rudeness. I have the utmost respect for the Quileute people and words cannot express the depth of my gratitude for saving Bella from harm."

"I know what you're doing," Leah said flatly, as I remained speechless, "And it won't work."

"I have no ulterior motives here," he said innocently, "If Bella wishes for me to leave then I will not hesitate to go. I can see now that she is happy and that is all I ever wanted for her. Never did I wish for her to be a soulless monster."

"Thank you Edward," I whispered with much emotion, "For making this easier on me."

"There isn't anything I would deny you Bella," he said sincerely.

"Please tell me you're not buying this line of bull," Leah interjected with alarm, "The timing is just too convenient."

"Leah does have a point," I considered, "You have to admit you've done a complete one eighty."

"My change of heart has to do with Alice actually," he explained, "After she left you in Jacksonville, she called me. She was very upset and insisted that I fly down to talk some sense into you."

"So why didn't you?" I could not help to ask.

"It was apparent you didn't want me there," he admitted, "I was appalled by my sister's disregard for your feelings, and I just couldn't bring myself to do that to you. How's your mom by the way?"

"Fine," I answered automatically.

"And Alice didn't spoil your visit with her did she?" he asked concerned.

"No," I assured, "It was great."

"That's a relief," he said and smiled warmly, "I was worried about that."

"Did Alice thank Carlisle and Esme for the tickets?" I asked curiously, "Because I asked her to."

"I am not sure," he replied thoughtfully, "But I will pass your gratitude on to them if you like."

"Yes," I chimed, "Please do."

"You two realize we're blocking the road right?" Jacob reminded, "If you're going to continue to chit-chat, we should at least move this tea party to the shoulder of the road."

"Spoken like a true Alpha," Edward complimented, "You remind me of your Grandfather Ephraim."

Jacob did not respond. He smiled thinly and waited for Edward to move. When he did not, Jake motioned toward the car blocking the road. The vampire's brow furrowed as he turned to move his auto. The expression was brief and I almost did not catch it.

"Why didn't you answer him?" I asked Jacob as the Subaru purred to life.

"I did," he said and grinned.

"He can't hear your thoughts," I surmised in awe.

"Apparently not," he said pleased with the new development, "I have been trying to get a rise out of him since we got here."

"Jake," I chastised, "What happened to the blackout?"

"It's still in effect," he said slyly then leaned in close to whisper, "I've been thinking of you naked."

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" I cried and slapped his arm, "What were you trying to do scare Edward to death?"

"Hey…you said not to let him provoke me," he reminded, "You didn't say a word about me not provoking him."

"I know," I sighed, "But that's just cruel."

"He started it," Jacob defended.

"Edward has been nothing but kind," I countered.

"Think about it Bells," he reasoned, "Would it be easier to tell him to leave if he was being a demon or an angel?"

I opened my mouth to respond but immediately snapped it shut. Jacob made a good argument. I had been prepared to deal with an egotistical vampire but not a humble one. What if this was some sort of game? Edward had a way of dazzling people-especially me.

"Now where were we?" Edward asked warmly after the vehicles were settled on the side of the road.

"I have changed and so have my feelings for you," I got right to the point, "After you left; I was a mess for a long time. With Jake and Leah's help, I have finally put my life back together. I am happy and ultimately I have you to thank for that...so thank you for giving me my life."

"And you're sure this is what you want?" Edward asked softly eyeing Jacob.

"Yes completely," I answered and looked up at my earthbound sun, "I see my future in Jake's eyes. Someday we'll have children...one boy and one girl."

"You want children?" Edward asked unconvinced, "You didn't before."

"That was before I saw their little faces," I said emotionally and looked into his topaz eyes as tears welled in mine, "Oh Edward…I've seen them and they are so beautiful."

"I remember how you took to the little girl at your commencement," he whispered thoughtfully, "I could never give you that."

"I'm sorry Edward," I offered sincerely, "I care deeply for you and am grateful for the time we had together, but there is nothing left here for you-just pain."

"The greatest pain would be to not have you in my life," he whispered, "I could be a great friend to you Bella."

"Maybe someday," I said gently, "But for now it would be best if you left."

"Is that what you want?" his golden eyes full of sadness, "Or is it what they want?"

"It's what I want," I assured, "I don't want any more Quileute children to become wolves because of me."

"You don't have anything to do with their genetic mutation," he argued.

"No," I countered, "But you do. The presence of vampires triggers the change so the longer you stay the bigger the pack will become. And if you are staying because of me, I know it's irrational; but I feel somewhat responsible."

"You're right that is irrational," he agreed, "Although you have never reacted in a rational manner."

"I can't help how I feel," I snapped but I knew he spoke the truth.

"May I write to you?" he asked quietly, "And phone you from time to time?"

"Sure," I agreed, "Do you know my email?"

"I mean handwritten letters Bella," he said bemused, "Alice says I'm stuck in the last century because I only use email when I absolutely have to."

"Oh," I said surprised, "I suppose that would be alright."

"Before I go," he said and pulled something from his pocket, "I have a graduation gift for you."

"No…no," I refused, "The grace period for gifts has expired."

"It belonged to my mother," ignoring my refusal opening his hand to reveal a heart shaped prism; "I assure you I spent not a dime on this."

"It's lovely but I can't accept," I said with determination.

"Well I suppose I could stick around until you change your mind," he blackmailed.

"Fine," I caved holding out my hand, "Thank you for the gift."

He placed one cold hand under mine and placed the stone in my palm with the other. His touch had once inspired a pleasant tingle, but now I only felt a slight revulsion. It was tough to hide my nausea because at the same moment the sharp smell of death assaulted my nostrils. Somehow, I was able to keep it together and smile warmly.

"I will miss you," Edward whispered his hand lingering.

Just as I was about to respond, Charlie's cruiser rounded the bend. I pulled my hand back as my dad darted in and stopped behind Jacob's rabbit. The lights on top flared to life, which caused me to blush deeply.

"You couldn't wait until she had a chance to at least unpack?" Charlie grumbled as he approached.

"Don't worry Chief Swan," he said flatly, "I was just leaving."

"Can't be soon enough for me," my dad said through his teeth.

"It was divine to see you again Bella," Edward said sweetly, "Congratulations on your engagement. I wish you a long and happy life together."

"Thanks man," Jacob beamed.

"Thank you Edward," I whispered watching my father's reaction in my peripheral vision.

Charlie's face remained stoic as my former love made his way back to his car. His defensive posture never wavered until the Subaru disappeared. Only then did a relieved smile make an appearance.

"Let me explain about the engagement," I said in a near panic.

"No need Bells," he said smilingly, "I know you said that only to get rid of him. It was actually my idea. Didn't Jake tell you we discussed it Sunday night at dinner?"

"Jake did not have a chance," I said relieved to see my way out, "None of us realized he would want to meet so soon."

"Welcome home Bell," he decided to not talk about Edward any longer, "You got some sun and look healthier than I've ever seen you."

"Thanks…I think," I said unsurely, "What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to make sure you both made it home safe," he admitted, "And make sure you didn't start anything for dinner because I'm taking you two and Sue out to eat."

"That's not necessary dad," I assured.

"You've been on a plane for hours," he argued, "And it's prime rib night at the Lodge."

"Okay dad," I agreed without argument.

"Great," he beamed happily surprised, "I'll pick you up in a few hours."

"What about Seth?" I asked as an afterthought.

"When I called Sue at the clinic," he explained as he walked back to the cruiser, "She said he was helping Sam with Collin. The kid changed this morning not long after Jake and Quil left."

"Is he okay?" Jacob asked.

"He's fine," my dad reassured then said grimly, "Your Aunt Connie on the other hand had to be sedated but your dad was with her at the clinic when I called."

"Thanks Charlie," Jacob sighed.

Almost as soon as we arrived at the Clearwater's, Jacob had to leave. The pain of his absence was not as bad as I had expected. It may have been due to my sister's presence. I helped Leah unpack but when we were about to head over to my house, Sam was leaning against my truck.

"Tell me about the witch," he demanded in that voice that sends chills down my spine.

"We had a nice trip," I said sarcastically, "Thank you so much for asking."

"Lee-lee?" he inquired ignoring me.

"You're not allowed to call me that anymore," she said weakly.

"Tell…me…about…the…witch," he over pronounced every word which caused me to bristle.

Leah did as she was told. Her face wore a conflicted look as the words poured out like a fountain. I wondered why Sam had to know now because they would know everything the first time she shifted anyway.

"Chesa also said that she believed that when I was in my wolf form, the pack mind would be protected from the mind reading Unglu," she finished.

"Well hopefully we'll never have to test the theory;" Sam said flatly, "Cullen has cleared out."

"So," I asked impatiently, "Is that all? Because we were just headed to my house."

"Leah won't be going with you," Sam informed, "I have called the council together."

"What?" I hissed, "Why?"

"When Leah joined the pack," Sam explained with irritation, "She vowed to not manipulate the tribe's magic for her own personal gain."

"You've got to be joking," I gasped in disbelief, "She saved me. How could that be remotely construed as personal gain?"

"That is up to the tribal council to decide," he snapped, "The validity of your imprint will also be brought before the council."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One - Core of Truth**

At first, I was speechless but the pained look on Leah's face sparked something inside of me, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Go home Bella," he commanded in that voice again.

"No," I hissed, "Not until you tell me why you are so intent on seeing Leah miserable. You get some kind of sick pleasure from her pain?"

"Your _sister,_" he heaved the word as if it were a curse, "Has the entire pack doubting my effectiveness as alpha. She has embarked on a campaign to undermine my authority. That is also against pack law."

"How can you blame her for that?" I screeched, "When you have _embarked on a campaign_ to keep her pining for you. If I were her, I'd want you out of my head too."

"Go home," he growled, "Stay out of pack business."

"That's it right there," I surmised, "You don't want me in the pack. Now that we are bound together, you are using this as an excuse to exercise me as if I am some demon. I am good for Leah and she is good for me. There is no way I could have faced Edward without her. And in turn, there is no way she is facing the council without me."

"Suit yourself," he said and the corner of his mouth twitched, "I'm tired of arguing with you."

"Did you see that?" I asked Leah after Sam disappeared into the backyard.

"See what?" Leah sighed.

"His mouth twitched as if he was happy," I explained.

"I didn't see that," she whispered intensely, "But I swear he's lost his mind."

Old Quil was the first to arrive with his grandson in tow. Our friend looked confused as his white haired grandfather greeted us warmly. After he helped the old man around to the back, Quil rushed back to us.

"What's going on?" he asked unsurely, "Sam made it sound like the world is coming to an end."

"I'm being indicted for treason," Leah said flatly.

"Sam believes she manipulated tribal magic for personal gain," I explained breathlessly, "And he doesn't recognize Jake's and my imprint as being valid because of the witch's interference."

"But it wasn't anything like that," he argued hopefully, "I witnessed the imprint and it was real. I will tell them."

"I'm sure that's why you're here," I concluded, "To be a witness for the prosecution."

"Sam called the entire pack," he advised.

"Well at least I get a jury trial," Leah said darkly.

"Something else is going on here," I whispered thoughtfully.

As soon as they arrived, Jared and Paul made their way around to the back and both wore dark expressions. Embry, Brady, Seth and Collin made a b-line for our small group. The newest wolf was introduced to us, and he smiled shyly at Leah.

Collin's appearance was a surprise. He must have taken after his father because Seth held more of a resemblance to Jacob than his cousin. His features were sharper and symmetrical. Except for the dark pallor of his skin, his face was perfect enough to be a vampire's.

Leah began to speak, and the newest pack member stared at her in awe. At first, I wondered if he had imprinted on my sister but soon realized he had a crush. After she filled them in on everything that had transpired up to that point, Collin placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Leah," he said reassuringly sounding like Jake, "It will be okay."

"I hope you're right," she said grimly.

"If it comes down to it," he offered innocently, "I will take my place as Ephraim's grandson and pardon you."

We all stared at Collin in disbelief and Leah whispered, "That's a lot of responsibility."

"I know," he said with determination, "But I feel like you're being railroaded and it's not fair."

"Okay," Leah said and placed her hand over his, "Promise me you will only do that as a last resort."

"I promise," he gushed over the moon by the physical contact, "You can even give me some sort of signal."

"I'll wink at you," she said and smiled, "Thank you Collin…for giving me some hope."

"You're welcome," he grinned back.

A moment later, Sue and Billy arrived followed closely by Jacob in his rabbit. He had barely set the parking brake when I yanked open the door and dove into the small space. Tears began to flow and I was powerless to stop them.

"Please stop crying," he begged softly, "My heart feels as if it's in a vice."

"I'm sorry," I choked and pawed at my face, "It's just that I never expected this from Sam. Edward yes…but Sam…not in a million years."

"You and me both," he sighed then said with determination, "No one will ever tear us apart."

"Promise?" I managed to choke out.

"I promise," he said as he hugged me tightly.

A fire had been started in Sue's fire pit. Chairs for the council members were set up closest to the flames. Jacob and the rest of the pack sat on the ground under Nina's tree. Sam directed me to sit on the back step of the house, but I remained next to Leah. We stood in the center of the yard facing the council.

"I have called this meeting of the tribal council to make judgment," Sam announced from where he sat, "The pack has been asked to attend to answer questions and to bear witness. I as chief will withhold my opinions and judgments until after the accused has spoken…Leah Clearwater tell the council and your pack how you came to disturb the balance of magic by visiting a witch."

"For you to truly understand why I chose to bind myself to Bella as her sister," Leah started in a clear strong voice, "I must tell you about the day my dad died. When I lost the love of my life to my cousin, it broke me but I still held out hope that he would come back to me. Then when I became a wolf and understood that Sam had imprinted, you would think that would help but it only made it worse. My hope died and a few hours later so did the strongest man I have ever known. I was lost and the truth is I wished I could have taken my father's place."

"Every one of you here asked how I was doing," she said making eye contact with nearly everyone then she looked at me, "But Bella didn't. She knew…she had no need to ask because she was broken too. From that first night, Sam frowned upon our friendship. Nevertheless, when she offered her helping hand, I grabbed it. Over the past months we have built each other up and Bella became someone I could really count on."

She went on to describe Chesa Cruz. Billy smiled as Leah repeated the old woman's awe filled words that described the pure magic of the tribe. Sue's eyes welled with tears when she heard how Harry was drawing her and my dad together. Seth seemed surprised and overjoyed at the idea.

After the ritual was described in detail, she told them how my scars had healed and my temperature had risen. My cheeks bloomed red, as everyone seemed to be looking at me. Then I blushed again as she described the scene at the airport.

"It was a true imprint," Quil offered without being asked, "I know be…."

"Quil," Sam interrupted and held up his hand, "We will get to that but for now mind your tongue. It is time for council member questions."

"Your skin has healed," Billy asked without missing a beat, "But have you noticed anything else Bella?"

"Edward smelled differently," I offered but he shook his head.

"What about the shoulder you dislocated?" he asked hopefully.

I tested it by rolling my arm around and answered, "It does feel stronger."

"I do not have a question but a comment," Old Quil said thoughtfully after a few moments of silence, "I do not believe the Cruz woman should be considered a witch. Other native tribes such as the Navajo and Sioux have shaman and healers. Many years ago, even our people had a medicine woman and she used water in a similar way."

Everyone seemed to absorb what the old man said. There were no more questions from the council so Sam moved on to the next order of business. He seemed to be saving the imprint for last.

"Over the past couple of weeks," Sam began as he stared down the pack, "Many of you have been thinking that Jacob would make a better alpha. It is against our law for any pack member to undermine the authority of their leader."

"The last time I checked this was America," Leah interrupted, "And the only thing I am guilty of is expressing my opinion."

"So you deny going to each of your brothers and putting my every action under a microscope," he heaved angrily but Leah stayed quiet, "You must tell the truth…now speak."

"Leah only spoke with Jake," Billy announced loudly, "I went to the pack and I didn't put your every action under a microscope. I only asked how they would feel about my son leading them."

"You?" Sam gasped, "Why?"

"My son has matured so much in the past several months," Billy explained, "And I have always believed a Black should lead the pack."

"Why didn't you just come to me?" Sam asked quietly.

"I was afraid you would fly off the handle," he countered, "Like you are right now."

It took only a moment for Sam to regain his composure enough to continue, "We're moving on to the imprint."

Jacob was the first to describe what the imprint had been like, "The moment I looked into her eyes, I was overcome with warmth. _Everything inside me came undone. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was-my love for my father, my loyalty to the pack, the love for my brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my self-disconnected from me in that second _and I felt as if I would float into space. _A new string held me where I was…not one string, but a million steel cables tying me to one thing-the very center of the universe. The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to _the earth…It is Bella that holds me here."

My eyes welled with tears as I heard his eloquent words. I was happy that Sam asked Quil to speak next because there was a huge lump in my throat. Quil described his own experience and tied direct similarities to what he witnessed that morning. After he finished, I was finally allowed to tell them what I experienced.

"As soon as we got off the plane, I felt a powerful draw," I began and made eye contact with each council member then turned to look at Jacob, "When I looked into Jake's face, the pull intensified. I was overwhelmed with the need to touch him and when I did, a heat coursed through me much like it did when my physical scars healed. This warmth however healed my emotional scars and I became whole. I felt as if I had been brought back from the dead. Then I saw my future in his eyes…all the love and the laughter. I saw our children running into his arms their faces glowing with excitement. Jake is my home and with him is where I belong."

It was hard to tear my gaze away from my earthbound sun, but I needed to gauge the council's reactions. Sue was brushing away tears and looked at me with an indescribable amount of love. Billy's face wore an expression of pride as he watched his son. Old Quil smiled as if he were the cat that swallowed the canary, which was confusing. Finally, Sam was stoic and his arms were crossed in a defensive posture.

The tribal council voted. To our relief the vote was three to one in Leah's favor. The entire pack was happy with the decision-even Paul. Sam did not even seem as upset as I would have thought he would be.

"Now the vote on the imprint," Sam said dryly, "Sue…how do you recognize the imprint valid or invalid."

"Valid," Sue answered at once.

"Billy," he said in the same tone, "valid or invalid?"

"Valid," he said in a strong clear voice.

"Quil," Sam began but did not get the chance to finish.

"Invalid," Old Quil said quickly and nearly everyone gasped.

"I also say the imprint is invalid so the vote is tied," Sam raised his voice over the quiet arguments, "In the event of an impasse, I as chief have the final word. Jacob Black please approach the council."

"What's happening?" I asked Leah in a tiny frightened voice.

She shrugged as Jacob got to his feet and moved toward them. I could not believe my ears when Sam stood and ordered him to stay away from me. Chills ran down my spine as he repeated the order in that voice I despised. My heart sunk when Jacob fell to one knee.

"Please stop," I choked out just before went down to my knees in tears.

"This is none of your business paleface," Sam snapped at me and turned back to Jacob, "You will keep your distance from Bella Swan."

"No," my love roared as he slowly stood, "I will not."

"I am your chief," Sam attempted to match his timbre, "And you will follow my order."

_"Ephraim Black's son was not born to follow Levi Uley's," _Jacob said with a strength that I had never heard before.

"Are you challenging me Jacob Black?" Sam asked haughtily.

"I am," he matched and took off his shirt.

"There will be no fight," Sam said holding up his hands in surrender, "I step down."

"What?" Jacob jerked back.

"I step down as alpha," he said and smiled with relief, "Your father is correct…you are ready and it is rightfully your pack."

"Just like that?" he asked in awe.

"Just like that," Sam responded then asked, "Jacob Black…how do you recognize the imprint…valid or invalid?"

"Valid," he said confidently.

"You must choose a second," Sam suggested calmly, "You can think about it for a few…"

"I choose Leah Clearwater," Jacob interrupted, "As my second."

"Me?" she whispered.

"You wanted this more than I did," he said smilingly, "Do you accept?"

"Well I suppose," she sighed and something clicked in my head.

"Wait a second," I scrambled to my feet and moved toward the former alpha, "You did this on purpose."

"Sam?" Jacob asked when he did not answer right away.

"It was the only way," Sam defended, "I'm sorry I had to be so rough on you Bella and Leah…I really am happy that you have each other and I promise I am done interfering."

"I will never be as good as you Sam," Jacob said solemnly.

"You're right," Sam reassured, "Because you're gonna be great."

"I hope so," he sighed.

"I have struggled with this every single day but everything comes so naturally to you," Sam said in awe, "Just trust your instincts because they are good ones."

"You're pack is getting restless," Old Quil commented.

It was true. Every single one of them was having a tough time sitting still. Jacob motioned for them to come forward and they rushed him. The hooting and howling was deafening as the pack welcomed their new leader.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two – Unexpected Visitor**

"Whose bright idea was this anyway?" I asked as people were leaving.

"It was mine," Old Quil beamed, "Sam has been confiding in me for some time now. Although we knew you were the key, we had to wait for just the right situation that would force Jacob to take his rightful place. You have to admit it worked."

"You didn't have to scare me nearly to death," I pouted, "I have some influence. You could have just asked."

"Blame me for that because I had to be sure Jake could keep his temper in check," Sam offered then turned somber, "I never wanted this Bella. I constantly feel as if I'm balancing on the edge of a razor and I just couldn't do it anymore."

"Just give me some warning," I smiled and gave him a playful push.

He must not have had his feet planted because he nearly fell over with a, "Whoa."

"Holy crow!" I exclaimed as I helped him stay vertical, "I'm sorry Sam."

"When did you become so strong?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

"I…I don't know," I stammered truthfully.

For the next thirty minutes, my strength and agility were tested. In my mind, I still felt as clumsy as ever but my body had other ideas. It was the strangest feeling when the instinct would take over. The only way to explain it is how a cat is always able to land on its feet.

"You're so graceful," Leah gasped in awe as I hopped down from a boulder on which I had been balancing.

"No one is more surprised than I am," I said grinning when an impish thought crossed my mind, "Tag-you're it!"

I took off toward the trees. Before, Leah would have closed the gap immediately but it took her a couple hundred yards to catch me. I took off after Jacob then and found him to be easy prey. He tagged Collin who was standing nearby and we scattered in different directions. The newest wolf had his sights set on Leah, but he had to settle for Seth. She was the fastest in both her wolf and human forms but her brother seemed to take that as a challenge.

"I'd like to go check on Connie," Billy called to Jacob.

"Okay," he answered, "I'm out guys."

"I can take him," Sam offered.

"Thanks man," Jake chimed, "Collin and I will be over as soon as Charlie gets here."

He was true to his word and I missed him at dinner. Charlie invited them to go with us, but they declined. It was a good thing for the Lodge because there is not enough prime rib in the state to feed Jacob, Collin and Seth.

For the next week, life fell back into its familiar rhythm. The only thing off was Leah's dreams. The first night back, she dreamed about Chesa Cruz. The two of them sat in the backyard hut and talked for hours. It was a pleasant enough dream, but the next night the nightmares began.

I awakened in the wee hours of the morning when Leah began whining. Just as my hand was about to touch her shoulder, her body began to shake in a familiar way. My instinct was to flee, but her growling was growing louder and I feared she would wake Charlie.

"Leah…Leah," I whispered urgently and shook her, "Wake up."

Her eyes popped open but I immediately knew she was not seeing me, "Run Aiyana!"

"Shhh," I soothed thankful that at least the shaking had stopped, "It's just a dream Leah."

It took much time before she could shake the snares of sleep. A chill ran down my spine as I realized that Alice displayed the same demeanor when she had a vision. I began to tell myself it was only a dream.

"I dreamed of another pack," Leah explained, "There were seven of them and they were all female except the Alpha Wakiza."

"Who's Aiyana?" I asked curiously, "A wolf?"

"She's the alpha's mate," she continued, "And a vampire named Maria is going to kidnap her."

"You're talking about them as if they are real," I said concerned.

"It just seemed so real," Leah, said breathlessly.

"There isn't anything in the legends about another pack," I commented.

"I know," she said, "But it would have been nice not to be the only she-wolf."

Every night that week, it was the same dream in every detail. I tried to hide my worry, but one of my Gran's superstitious beliefs kept creeping back into my mind. She swore that if you had the same dream three times, it would come true.

On day eight, the sun made an appearance so we decided to visit first beach. The majority of the pack and Fork's student body had the same idea. Blissful beachcombers swam and played, but neither Leah nor I could share their high spirits. Due to our severe lack of sleep, we seemed to drag. Therefore, when the pack asked us to kick a ball around, we elected to take it easy. Soon after lunch, Leah began to doze. I made an effort to stay awake in case she had a bad dream. The sun was warm and soothing so I soon joined her in slumber.

"Bella," Leah said urgently, "Get up. We gotta go."

"What?" I murmured and opened one eye.

"It's Chesa," she whispered which pulled me completely into consciousness.

"Is she okay?" I fretted.

"Yes but I'll have to explain on the way," she said and then turned and yelled, "Jake!"

The new alpha and his second made eye contact and after an unspoken cue, he tossed the ball to Embry. As he jogged up, we stuffed our things into bags. Leah pulled me along as Jacob grabbed the blanket and gave it a quick shake. It took me by surprise when Leah slipped behind the wheel.

"What's going on?" I asked fearfully.

"Something wonderful," Leah said cryptically as she pulled out of the lot.

"Something wonderful?" I thought aloud then glanced at Jacob who shrugged.

"Chesa is here in La Push," Leah explained after a long silence, "She had to leave Jacksonville."

"How do you know this?" I asked then it dawned on me, "You dreamed she was here."

"Yes," she whispered.

"But they are only dreams," I argued refusing to believe.

"If she's not at my house," she conceded, "Then they are just dreams."

A minivan was parked in front of the Clearwater's half blocking the driveway. A shuttle service logo was emblazoned on the door, but I did not read the name as the scene immediately caught my attention. The driver was not much taller than I was but he was looming over Chesa and visibly upset. When the tiny woman waved and smiled at us, it seemed to intensify his anger.

"Jake," Leah said quickly, "Please make sure that guy doesn't touch her. I have to run inside."

The three of us scrambled out, and I followed Jacob over to the van. The driver did not notice us as he was busy waving some colored paper in front of Chesa's face. With twinkling eyes, she stared at my earthbound sun.

"Hey buddy…You need to back off a little," Jacob growled.

The man turned with an angry word on his lips but sucked in air instead. The sight of my wolf caused him to take a few frantic steps backward. His arms flew up for protection.

"It's okay buddy," Jacob calmed, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I…um," the driver stammered, "Was promised a big tip and all I got was this and some medical advice."

"I gave him four thousand Pilipino Pesos which is almost a hundred dollars here," Chesa chimed, "And if he doesn't have that mole on his ear removed soon, the cancer will get into the cartilage. He will lose half his ear then."

"Stop!" he interrupted then turned to me, "Is she nuts or what?"

"No," I shot back without hesitation, "She knew my stepfather was going to break his leg before it happened."

"You're as nutty as she is," he scoffed.

"Pinkie…your wife's little dog keeps licking it at night," Chesa said knowingly and pointed at his head, "She can smell the sickness there."

His face ran the gamut of emotions but he made no sound. Leah soon joined us and replaced the foreign currency he held for domestic. He stared at Chesa in awe as Leah guided him to the driver's seat of his van.

As the van slowly drove away, I finally noticed the difference in Chesa's appearance. The depth of the wrinkles on her face had softened. Her stature was not as bent as I remembered, and she had brand new dentures.

"They're not dentures," Leah read my mind.

"They have to be," I surmised, "They are too perfect and white not to be."

"It's been almost twenty years since I lost that last tooth. Eating without them became second nature. Then last week I went to sleep without them, and woke up the next morning with a brand new set," Chesa chirped then gnashed her teeth for effect.

I looked questioningly at both of them until Leah finally spoke, "Well do you remember the blood Chesa took when we were in Florida? Well she kind of worked a spell with it…on herself."

"And that's why you had to leave Jacksonville," I thought aloud, "Wait, I thought they were dentures or you could have told people they were implants."

"I'll go back eventually. It's just that I have work to do here and in Mexico. Besides changes like this," she motioned toward her mouth and face, "Take some time."

"Mexico?" I asked.

"That's where the other pack is," Leah said excitedly before Chesa could answer, "I…we can save them."

"Yes," Chesa said smilingly, "I believe we can."

"When do we leave?" she asked impatiently.

"Day after tomorrow," the tiny woman offered, "We have a couple of things to take care of here first."

"Like what?" I wondered.

"First…I need to get settled in," Chesa began then turned to Jacob, "Second…we are going to get your dad out of that chair. That is if you are up for that."

"Absolutely," he brightened with hope, "Do you think it's possible."

"I do," she said confidently, "I suffered from arthritis and osteoporosis but they have disappeared. Leah shares my dreams now. I can't say for sure what the side effects for you and your father may be."

"Doesn't matter," he responded resolutely, "Whatever I have to go through will be worth it."

"Okay," she sighed, "Let's get all my things inside. Then we'll go over to talk to him and see if he wants to do this."

With all the commotion, I had not realized how much luggage the tiny woman had brought with her. The driver must have unloaded it before we arrived. Chesa told us about how the bus company had charged her extra.

Leah gave up her room and decided to stay with me until we could figure out better arrangements. Jacob decided it would be better to bring Billy to the Clearwaters. Chesa had been on the road for several days and my considerate man thought she needed to rest.

"I'm torn," Billy admitted, "As much as I want out of this chair, I don't want to be selfish or greedy with our ancient and sacred magic."

"Our ancestors wouldn't deny you relief from the pain you live with every day," Sue offered.

After Chesa and Jacob had made their initial pitch, Billy insisted they wait for Sue to arrive home. Then he had his son call Sam and he in turn picked up Old Quil. It became an impromptu Council Meeting, which confused Sam at first, until Billy explained that he valued his opinion.

"What if there are side effects that we haven't considered," Billy wondered, "and I hurt my son?"

"No good deed goes unpunished," Jacob jested trying to lighten the mood.

"Is there a way to reverse the spell?" I asked after a long silence.

"Sadly," Chesa said softly, "No."

After another long silence, Old Quil made an observation, "People are going to ask questions when you start walking around."

"I have an idea about that," I said quietly but seemed to grab everyone's attention, "We could say that Billy's the reason for the trip to Mexico…an experimental new treatment that hasn't been approved in the U.S."

"You better watch that one Jacob," Old Quil joked, "She's a clever one."

"I'm still uneasy about that trip," Sue sighed, "But I'd like to table that for now. Does anyone have any other thoughts on Billy's dilemma?"

"What do you think Dad would have done?" Leah asked.

Her mother answered without hesitation, "He would have had the same reservations that Billy is having now, but he didn't have constant pain. Harry never believed that his life was in danger. He would have gone through with it though because of the chance that it could bring on the change."

"You think it could?" I could not help but ask.

"I do," she replied, "Both Billy and Jake carries the gene. However Billy's is dormant, but this spell just may awaken it."

"I hadn't considered that," Billy said thoughtfully, "I would like for each one of you to give me your opinions."

"I'll go first," Jacob began all business, "Dad…I've watched as Diabetes has taken so much from you. I remember your fishing boat and how you could find the best schools of tuna and halibut. Your spirit dimmed when you couldn't provide for us anymore. I have always hoped that you would find your strength again. I now have the amazing opportunity to be the one to give that to you…to repay you for everything you've given me."

Tears stung my eyes and a huge lump made it tough to breathe. Everyone else must have felt the same because no one spoke for what seemed an eternity. Well, not everyone…Chesa grinned widely showing off her mouthful of pearly whites.

"I know you don't know me," the tiny woman began, "But please believe that I don't practice shadow magic. If my magic had any darkness in it, the tribe's righteous magic would have rejected and fought against it.

"You said there was darkness in me," I remembered aloud.

"Your spirit was thoroughly cleansed," she explained, "But your blood is a different story. To cleanse the blood can be dangerous. I have done the ritual only once and it was…life or death. But a spirit binding is nearly as strong, and you receive most of the same benefits."

"So why not do a spirit binding?" Leah asked.

"Their spirits are already naturally bound," she explained, "And diabetes is a disease of the blood."

"Are you having any second thoughts?" Billy met her eyes.

"No," she said without hesitation, "I would do it again."

Billy turned to Leah and asked, "Are you having any negative effects?"

"Just the dreams," Leah responded after a long moment of thought, "And now they aren't that bad in my mind. Now that I know what they are, and that they come from Chesa's gift."

"I can't see the future," Jacob offered, "So that shouldn't be a problem. I don't have any special talents like that."

"What do you think Bella?"

"If it were me," I answered gently, "I wouldn't but I have issues with self sacrifice."

"That you do," Billy agreed then turned to Leah, "Your thoughts?"

"I am going to say what my dad would've said," she said and smiled wistfully, "Squirrel nuts! What on earth are you waiting for?"

After a round of laughter, Sue spoke, "He would have said that and would've tied you up until you went through with it. In all seriousness, I believe you've been in that chair for too long. So do it for Harry…for Jake…for Quil…for Sarah…for Rachel…for Rebecca and last but not least for Billy."

"I was there when you were born," Old Quil began without being asked, "Even then I could see the wolf in your eyes, and I told your father so. Taha Aki's spirit was trapped inside a wolf's body as the wolf's spirit is trapped inside yours. The wolf has slumbered many years now, and I believe it's time to awaken him."

"Thank you," Billy said softly, "Sam you've been quiet."

"Can I be honest?" he asked humbly.

"Of course."

"Well it may sound selfish," Sam shook his head, "But I am hoping you will agree to the spell or ritual thing. And it's selfish because…it won't be so hard to have the spell done for my Emily."

Billy ultimately decided to gamble on Chesa. The spell worked even better for him than it had for the old woman. Emily had similar results and was a beautiful bride. The trip to Mexico resulted in the discovery of ancestors thought lost, but that is a story for another day.

**Sorry it took so long to write this final chapter but it was hard to let this story go. It is hands down my favorite.**


End file.
